White Half Truths
by En Taiho
Summary: NaruHPxover. McGonagall suspects that Harry Potter is working together with Voldemort, so she requests for the best ANBU to go undercover as students and find out the truth: Naruto and Sasuke. But as the year progresses, is Voldemort the true enemy? NS,HD
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Summary: **__NaruHPxover. McGonagall suspects that Harry Potter is working together with Voldemort, so she requests for the best ANBU to go undercover as students and find out the truth: Naruto and Sasuke. But as the year progresses, is Voldemort the true enemy? NS,HD_

_**Pairings:**_ _Naruto+Sasuke, Harry+Draco_

_Naruto x Harry Potter is one of my favourite crossovers. So I thought I'll start one of my own. By the way, it's my first fanfic._

_Enjoy!_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 1**

**By: En Taiho**

Near the training grounds, Naruto was currently dozing on a tree branch, his hands behind his head. Although napping, he could still sense the aura coming his way and immediately recognized it as his teammate's. He soon after heard a soft thump as the person lightly took off from a branch. As soon as it was close enough, he could faintly smell his scent.

Naruto cracked open an eye as Sasuke approached him. "What's up?" he asked.

Sasuke was in front of him now. "Hokage-sama calls for us both."

Naruto nodded and stood. "Another mission, eh? It's been a while since we've been assigned a mission together," he commented casually as they headed to the Hokage Tower together.

An "Hn" was the only reply.

Xo-xo-xo

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade who was seated behind her desk that was mounted with papers on either side. No wonder the baa-chan constantly complained about all the paperwork. As always, Shizune was beside the desk, except this time she was holding two folders and a small wooden box about the size of a thick novel.

"Hey, baa-chan," Naruto beamed, dropping his serious façade as soon as the four of them were alone in the room. "Got another mission for us?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, gaki, what'd you expect?"

Naruto grinned. "I dunno, maybe free ramen?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You're such a dobe."

"Teme," the blonde growled.

Before the argument could escalate, Tsunade interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, we know you love each other" –two glares were sent her way. "Anyways, the mission is S-ranked, for the length of one year, a mission suited for the best ANBU in Konoha and you two look about the right age to top it all off," she continued over interlaced fingers, ignoring the menacing stares still directed at her. "Here are the details." She nodded at Shizune, who handed the boys the folders she had been holding.

Instantly, Naruto and Sasuke returned to their serious expressions, and in unison, they opened the folders and quickly scanned the contents. "In summary, you'll be going into another world: the wizarding world. But be warned, they use magic, not jutsus, and wands to channel them instead of hand seals. You'll be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, undercover as Hogwarts students transferred from Japan; they're in England. There befriend Harry Potter, a boy who's particularly significant in the war that that world is in. The client, Minerva McGonagall, vice-headmistress of the School, suspects that Potter-san, though not evil, is working with the supposed enemy, Voldemort. She secretly requested for two shinobis to find out what Potter-san is up to and help him defeat the enemy, whoever that will turn out to be. Standard mission rules apply."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded slightly. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

All shinobis were required to memorize and know what the standard mission rules are:

_Never mention what the mission is and why it is assigned to or around others, except with the Hokage and your partner(s) in the mission, unless you have the client's permission and/or you are discussing with the client._

_Never reveal the fact it is a mission to your charge or any others if you are to guard, protect, spy on, escort, and/or do what your mission(s) is to your protégé, let it be person, place, animal, creature, and/or thing, without the client's permission._

_If anything goes wrong during the mission, you are to try to the best of your ability to accomplish the mission successfully._

_You are never to reveal Konohagakure's secrets and confidential information during your mission unless permission is granted by the Hokage or you deem the revelation is absolutely necessary. _

Tsunade continued, "There'll be an escort to guide you when you first arrive there by the name of Xiomara Hooch, one of the professors at Hogwarts. Try to blend in."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, and they speak English, not Japanese," she added.

"Yeah, so…?" Naruto prompted.

"So…" the Hokage rummaged around in the top right drawer of her desk. She brought out a pair of identical silver necklaces made of many small chains linked to one another; from each necklace hung a long thin piece of silver, which resembled the shape of the minerals of the Yondaime's necklace. "These will automatically translate their English to be Japanese to your ears, and your Japanese will be heard as English by the people there. Now you can fluently communicate them. And the same applies with reading and writing. If you really want to speak in Japanese and others will hear it as that as well, it's possible. Just think you want to. And when you say jutsus, it'll still Japanese for everyone's ears." She tossed them their own respective necklace.

Naruto caught it swiftly and held up the dangling piece before his face. "Whoa, baa-chan, how'd you get it to do those kinds of things?"

Tsunade smiled. "It's not all me. McGonagall-san also helped out with her witch magic. Remember, English reads and writes from left to right." She paused for a few seconds in case there were any more questions. When it was silent, she clapped her hands together and commanded, "Now get your things and weapons ready, and meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Hai." With that, the two boys poofed off to their respective homes to do as ordered.

After exactly the given time, Naruto and Sasuke were found back in the Hokage's office. Shizune opened the mysterious box to reveal a quill, which instantly started to glow a foreign magical blue, a little different than their colour of chakra. "Touch the feather at exactly the right time and you'll be transported to the wizarding world," Shizune had instructed earlier. The two ANBU did as told and found themselves pulled in with the last words from the Hokage echoing in their ears: "Be careful, Naruto, Sasuke."

Xo-xo-xo

Naruto and Sasuke saw cement ground rushing forward to meet them, but before it could, both of them flipped in mid-air and gracefully landed on their feet.

The both of them hadn't brought their Konoha hitai-ate as they were supposed to be undercover. They wore the traditional shinobi attire, so unfortunately they looked out of place from all the other people dressed in normal modern clothes.

"Whoa, where is this?" Naruto breathed.

"Ah, are you two the ninjas from Japan?" a female voice sounded from behind them. They whipped around, their hands placed on the kunais attached to their thighs.

"Yes, we are," Sasuke said cautiously, eyeing the hawk-eyed woman before them.

"Well then, I'm Xiomara Hooch," she held out a hand.

Relaxing a bit but still tense and alert, Sasuke took it. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Hooch nodded and turned to the other ninja. Naruto and she shook hands as well. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Answering the blonde's previous question, Hooch gestured around them and announced, "Welcome to London. Here are the lists of supplies we will be buying for school." She gave them each an envelope. "You can take a look at that later when we're in Diagon Alley. Come, follow me, I guess I'll be showing you two around." She strolled towards a pub the two shinobis had never really noticed before. An old sign hung outside: "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Ah, good afternoon, Madam Hooch," the owner of the pub called out behind the counter when they entered.

"Good afternoon, Tom," she acknowledged. Hooch then led the shinobis to the back exit of the pub to see a brick wall before them. Bringing out a polished stick, the flying instructor tapped the certain bricks in the correct order. Immediately, to Naruto's and Sasuke's hidden surprise, the bricks began to move by themselves and shifted to two separate sides to create an entrance into a bustling street known as Diagon Alley. The trio entered the crowd and walked directly to the bank, Gringotts, to retrieve some money. Naruto and Sasuke too, though he'll never admit it, tried hard not to stare at the goblins, and in turn the goblins tried not to stare at the foreign young men. They took their own pouches of wizard money from the vault labeled as "Konoha," since after all McGonagall, having deposited the money they'll need during their time in the wizarding world beforehand, had no idea who will be sent.

Shortly after, they entered a clothing department, after first buying a trunk for each. The two ANBU bought necessary amounts of clothing needed during their mission, which wasn't very much for they will be wearing the Hogwarts uniform most of the time. They changed into their new chosen attire and sealed their shinobi clothes into a scroll that also contained their ANBU uniforms; they carried around this everywhere. Naruto wore a black t-shirt and orange pants decorated with a fiery red around the bottom, while Sasuke donned on a navy blue t-shirt along with black jeans. The communication chain necklaces hung underneath their shirts and in Naruto's case with Tsunade's necklace as well. Kunai were attached to one thigh while two or three scrolls, one of them containing their shinobi and ANBU uniforms, were attached to the other thigh, but a simple genjutsu was used to conceal them. Their ANBU tattoos were also hidden under a genjutsu with clean white bandages around that area as an extra protection.

Next stop was Flourish and Blotts for book-shopping. Naruto and Sasuke each bought their own books mentioned in their school supplies' list and also a few books that caught their interest and will help them expand their knowledge of wizard magic. Subsequently, they headed to buy their pets. Naruto got a Barn Owl he decided to name "Hakuun," meaning "white clouds," while Sasuke got a Grey Owl he called "Hitotachi," meaning "stroke of sword." "Hmm, interesting names," Hooch had remarked when they had chosen their owls' names.

As they made their way through the crowd to Madam Malkins', the professor asked curiously, "So you learned you were wizards when you were in Japan?"

"You can say that," Naruto replied vaguely.

When they arrived at Madam Malkins', Hooch dropped the subject and volunteered to take care of their supplies outside while the two boys were to be fitted for their Hogwarts robes. They acquiesced and stepped into the store.

A lady rushed over and scrutinized them up and down. "Never seen you two before," she commented. "But you look too mature to be in first year at Hogwarts."

"No, we're going to be in 6th year," Sasuke answered. "Transferred," he added at the questioning look she gave him. She nodded, satisfied. "Seat yourself onto those stools please and just wait a moment." Naruto and Sasuke were tense as the lady and another took the appropriate measurements needed. They didn't like the strangers so close and felt too vulnerable for their own liking. At last, the measurements were finished. Each of them was given their own set of neatly folded robes. With a "thanks," Naruto and Sasuke left the shop to join Madam Hooch outside.

"Now off to buy your Potions stuff," the hawk-eyed woman announced and marched off with Naruto and Sasuke carrying their baggage following behind.

Approximately two hours later, they only needed to buy one more thing. "Ah, a wand," Hooch smiled. "Getting a wand is always the most exciting part," she helpfully informed them. Together, Naruto and Sasuke entered Ollivander's store, leaving their possessions to Hooch again.

An old man with thin wispy hair slowly walked towards them. He smiled gently. "Ah, more young people getting their wands. I'm Ollivander. Pleasure to meet you. Now who's first?" Naruto gave a mock bow to Sasuke and said politely with a tinge of sarcasm, "Ladies first, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared the famous Uchiha glare at his partner and snorted softly. "Of course I'm first. You're the dobe, dead last in everything including this." He smirked as Naruto came up with a lame counterattack, "Whatever, you're still the girl, teme."

Sasuke said a final "dobe" before he turned his attention back onto the old man. "My name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," he greeted impassively. He started with his first name so the wand maker will know which one was the first name and which one was the last name, since after all in English, first names were always placed in front.

Ollivander nodded and scurried off amongst the dusty shelves muttering, "Hmm, I think I know just the one." He came back with a brown leather case and opened it. Giving the wand to Sasuke, he told him to just swish his wand hand. The young man did and nothing happened. Sasuke frowned as he set down the wand onto the desk, while Ollivander shook his head and scurried off again. Was it because he was used to using chakra and jutsus? But it turned out not so because the next wand he swished made several sheets of papers fly up from the old man's desk to scatter around on the floor.

"Ah, not this one either," the wand maker murmured as he bustled around until he found another case, this one an onyx colour. However, this swish made fire erupt from the tip of the wand to swirl around its holder. "Yes, yes! That's the one for you, Mr. Uchiha!" the old man grinned in glee as he always did when a wand chose its owner. He recited the details of the wand, which Sasuke and Naruto weren't paying much attention to, considering they were staring at the stick in Sasuke's hand. 'How can this thin stick do that?' were the thoughts running through both of their minds.

For Naruto, once he introduced himself the same way as Sasuke, he tried a few wands as well before the chosen wand was revealed. Instead of fire, Naruto's wand created gusts of wind to whirl around him, ruffling his blond hair. "Oh, fantastic!" Again, the two shinobis didn't pay attention to what the old man said after that for now it was Naruto's wand they were currently staring at, albeit they did recall when they were back in Konoha, something about both of the wands being around 9 inches long made of a plant of some sort with a magical core or whatever. Anyways, they purchased the wands and stored them into their pockets.

Once outside, they requested to buy a sort of handy container for their wand as they felt it wasn't really safe to put the magical sticks into their pockets. Hooch suggested a wand holster, so off they went and bought themselves each a high-quality dragon hide wand holster holding their own respective wand clasped around their main arm, in this case, the right arm for both ANBU. But while they were at these kinds of stores, Naruto and Sasuke thought it'd be sensible to buy another holster, this one for weapons for the other arm. As the wands and weapons were to be placed under the forearm in a sort of sheath, the outer covering of the holsters provided protection for their forearms, like their ANBU arm bracers. Finally, they were finished their shopping as soon as they exited that last store.

By way of Apparating, Hooch escorted them to the Three Broomsticks where they met the inn owner, a middle-aged woman named Rosmerta. They will be staying there for the three weeks left of summer holiday. The flying instructor informed them she'll be at Hogwarts and will come back for them during the early morning the day that school began to guide them to Platform 9 ¾, for it was natural of students to travel to Hogwarts by way of its Express.

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke were left alone in their shared room, Naruto claimed the bed located at the right of the door, leaving no choice but for Sasuke to have the left bed. They positioned their own trunks at the foot of their beds. Naruto sighed and flopped onto the sheets. "Phew, that was some shopping! There are the most bizarre things here, and the wand! The wand's definitely the most weird." He shook his head disbelievingly and glanced at Hakuun in her cage on top of his trunk. He got up and opened the cage door. The Barn Owl blinked once before flying out and landing on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto grinned and petted her lightly on the head. "Hey, Hakuun," he said softly.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke's voice cut into the peaceful meeting. "Remember what Hokage-sama said about the wand?" His Grey Owl then hooted indignantly at being the only owl in the room to be neglected, even if he was the _only other _owl in the room. Sasuke looked over at Hitotachi, his eyes expressionless, which stared back at him with his big golden eyes.

This time it was Naruto who interrupted. "Yes, I do remember. Wands are like hand seals." When no reply came since Sasuke and Hitotachi were still apparently staring at each other, Naruto, who was absently scratching the sides of his owl, said, "Oh, come on, Sasuke. Just bring Hitotachi out already. You're being mean."

Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow at Naruto's words. "Mean? How am I being mean, dobe?"

Naruto shrugged, which caused Hakuun to flap her wings a few times to keep her balance. "You're not letting him out."

"I was going to do that, dobe. Show a little more patience; you're an ANBU."

Naruto smiled. "I am. I just couldn't stand you bullying your owl like that."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead, he reached over from his seat on his bed and managed to open the cage. Hitotachi immediately hopped out and flew over to land on Sasuke's shoulder as well. In these positions, Naruto and Sasuke discussed with each other their opinions and observations of the wizarding world so far. It was strange but exciting. They hadn't spotted any Death Eaters during their time in Diagon Alley. Death Eaters' descriptions had been included in the folders. Profiles of each had been conveniently given. The rest of the afternoon till dinner was spent reading and studying the contents, including information and pictures, in their folders. At dinner, they let their owls hunt and then went downstairs to eat their meal in the inn. Naruto and Sasuke chose to sit in an isolated corner away from other customers. They didn't feel like conversing with other wizards and witches just yet.

Tired from the Portkey transportation, the excitement of the day, and the shopping at Diagon Alley, the two shinobis went to bed early.

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke decided to spend the rest of the summer reading and learning wizard magic and what they'll be taught at Hogwarts. They studied the textbooks and also the books they'd bought for their own use, which explained about the magic core within every wizard and witch, how the magic works, how to channel your magic through your wand, etc. It was pretty easy to understand since they already knew the concepts of chakra, which was in a way similar. To practice the spells and charms they'd memorized from the spell books, they headed over to the Forbidden Forest near Hogsmeade. There they'll train in magic, mastering most of the spells, and sometimes dueling each other.

History of Magic was a subject neither boy was interested in, so they didn't even bother to carry on the matter after reading the first chapter. Potions was impossible to practice as they were inexperienced and had no idea which ingredients to use and what order to put in, let alone _recognizing _the ingredients themselves. But they did skim over the contents of the textbook and at least _tried_ to understand.

Transfiguration was an okay subject to learn, considering it was related to the Henge no jutsu in its own way. However, Herbology was another subject they didn't touch at all because of the fact they were completely engrossed in wand magic and spells, so very much so that they even went to back to Flourish and Blotts' to purchase more books of their liking. With their superb memory and sometimes sniffing here and there, Naruto and Sasuke found their way back to the bookstore by themselves, where they bought more books about spells and a very interesting topic, Dark magic.

As their knowledge expanded, they discovered that they were able to perform magic because they were 17 years old, though 6th years were supposed to be 16. It didn't matter; their appearance looked about the right age, like Tsunade had mentioned. No one would ever know. And the fact that they weren't registered in the records of the Ministry of Magic helped…a lot.

By the day before school started, Naruto and Sasuke were stocked up in the knowledge of magic and their charge, Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived. They'd read up on what happened that fateful tragic night and the events leading right up into now. They had agreed to use magic during lessons and to use jutsus secretly.

As promised, Xiomara Hooch returned to pick them up. They went through Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron back to muggle London where Naruto and Sasuke had first arrived in this alien world. She led them to King's Cross Station, gave them their separate tickets, and bid farewell to them at the bridge that led to the platforms.

"You can find your own way," she winked before walking away.

Naruto and Sasuke stared blankly after her back and turned around to face the platforms again, in one hand holding the cart they'd gotten from the Station to carry their trunk and owl cages and in the other their ticket.

"Come on, dobe, let's go find this Platform 9¾," Sasuke let out an indiscernible sigh, and the ANBU proceeded to push their trolley to be sensibly arranged between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Hey, Sasuke, can you sense it?" Naruto asked as they looked around them.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, it's coming from there." His head inclined slightly to the brick wall between the ones with the signs saying 9 and 10. Therefore, they weren't entirely surprised when a group of redheads and a bushy-haired girl came along, and the girl by the name of Hermione as they overheard charged right through the barrier with her trolley to disappear into it. Naruto whistled lowly under his breath. "I wonder if there's a Genjutsu on that."

"Usuratonkachi, it's probably a Disillusionment Charm or a bunch of complex spells mixed together," Sasuke corrected.

Naruto pouted. "Same thing."

Sasuke smirked.

Suddenly, the two undercover students heard one of the redheads call out, "Harry! Harry, over here!" A skinny boy with messy black hair, bright emerald green eyes, and round glasses jogged towards the redhead family. "Hey, Ron," they heard him say.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "I guess that's our charge. Let's go."

Xo-xo-xo

Harry was glad to see the Weasleys again. It'd been another horrible summer with the Dursley's. Molly absolutely crushed him with her hug. "Harry dear, we've missed you. How was your summer?"

Harry managed to choke out. "The usual, Mrs. Weasley." She looked down at him sympathetically and finally let go.

Fred and George both clapped him on the back simultaneously.

"'ello, Harry."

"It's been another swell summer…"

"Y'know, with our business…"

"We owe you a lot…"

Harry laughed. "Glad to see your business is still faring well. Besides, how many times do I have to tell you? You guys don't owe me anything." Thankfully, Molly was too busy straightening Ron's tie to listen to the conversation; she still didn't know it was Harry who'd given the twins the money to start their own joke shop.

Ginny walked up towards him, pushing her own trolley. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Ginny." Harry had rejected her when she'd finally confessed her feelings last year and explained he viewed her as a sister. Sooner or later, she realized that her feelings of love towards Harry were actually the feelings she felt for her own brothers.

"You just missed 'Mione, mate," Ron said, "She went through the moment before you came."

"Really? Then we should–"

A voice interrupted the reunion between Harry and the Weasleys. "Excuse me, is that where you can get to Platform 9¾?" Harry turned around to see two foreign teens, one of them pointing towards the barrier. Both of them were of average height and had lean muscles rippling faintly under the Hogwarts robes. One sported silky blond hair with cerulean orbs sparkling happily but in a slightly mysterious way at the same time. The other was more enigmatic and serious with soft dark hair and cool expressionless eyes.

Molly looked at them kindly. "Yes, it is. Are you two boys in first year?" Harry doubted it; they didn't look _that _young.

The blond shook his head. "No, ma'am, we're in sixth year."

Harry and Ron's brows furrowed slightly. 'Sixth year?' Harry thought confusedly. 'But I've never seen them around before.'

At her son's and his friend's perplexed looks, Molly asked curiously, "Really? I don't ever recall seeing the two of you in the past."

"We transferred from Japan last month," Naruto reasoned.

'Ah,' a dawn of understanding surfaced in Harry and the Weasleys, 'that explains things.'

"Well, this is what you do –," Molly explained to the foreigners how to get through the barrier. "–just take your trolley and run straight through the wall. Don't worry, you won't slam into it."

The pair of teens nodded. No one could tell what was going through their heads. "I'll go first, dobe," Sasuke sneered, somewhat teasingly.

"Che."

Positioning his trolley directly in front of the barrier, the raven-haired boy ran towards it smoothly and disappeared in a blink.

"My turn," announced Naruto and proceeded after his partner.

Harry and Ron exchanged questioning looks. "Come on, we haven't got all day," Fred reprimanded and charged. George followed his twin's example with the rest of the group right behind him.

There was another reunion, this time between the Golden Trio on the magical side of the train station. Spotting them just a few minutes after she arrived at King's Cross Station, Hermione had joined the Weasleys. The two Japanese teens stood off to the side, watching the three friends talk about their summers. Harry could see them out of the corner of his eye and broke off the conversation. He gestured to them to come over and they complied.

Hermione gazed at them suspiciously as they approached. "Who are they?"

"Transfers from Japan," Ron answered for Harry.

"You called us over?" asked Naruto as soon as he and Sasuke had reached them.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I never caught your names."

"Ah, yes, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sasuke, Uchicha Sasuke," the other said coolly. Harry mentally noted that this was the first time the raven-haired boy had spoken to him or any one else other than his comrade.

"I'm Harry Potter. These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Naruto nodded politely. "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," was the automatic response of Ron and Hermione.

After getting a good close look at the foreigners, Hermione noticed something strange on the one named Naruto. "What are those lines on your face? Not to be rude or anything," she added quickly.

"Oh these?" a hand reached up to touch one of the whiskers. "They're birthmarks."

The wizards and witch bought the explanation and soon veered off the subject of Naruto's scars.

Xo-xo-xo

Naruto and Sasuke walked alongside Harry as the Golden Trio headed towards the scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express. The shinobis hadn't said any more about themselves after the introductions. They listened carefully to what Harry discussed with his best friends and observed his expressions and tones and his friends' too.

Harry was quite filled with angst due to the loss of his godfather, a Sirius Black, just last year. And according to him, it was his entire fault. His summers weren't exactly the greatest either. They were loaded with abusing and malnutrition caused by his relatives. The burden of saving the world as the "Boy-Who-Lived" always bore down upon his shoulders. Somehow, Harry Potter managed not to slip into depression. Naruto believed it was because he had found his precious people, the same thing that had happened to Naruto as well. It was those people who made his life not seem worthless, who truly cared for him, like Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, and the Rookie 9. With the support and love from his precious people, Naruto was able to survive the weight of being a Jinchuuriki, of being scorned and hated. Harry, though he'd not suffered as much as the Uzumaki, was probably not some depressed brat also because of his precious people. The two ANBU could tell that Harry really loved and cared for his precious people.

Ron was an enthusiastic person, who seemed like he could be awed easily. He was pretty out-going and stubborn. But he complained many times during the converse about having hand-me-downs from his older brothers. Also, it seemed that sometimes he just couldn't accept certain things. Otherwise, he was a loyal friend. 'And an annoying prat,' Sasuke thought smugly, using the word the redhead had used only a few minutes ago to describe Percy.

Hermione was the girl with all the brains. She was the bookworm, reading and researching, and filled with lots of book knowledge. Naruto and Sasuke predicted her magic and skills in battles weren't good when it came to real fighting though. 'Kind of like Sakura,' the ninjas thought somewhat dryly.

Xo-xo-xo

With ease, Naruto and Sasuke lifted their trunks into the top shelf inside the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione had more difficulty, _much _more difficulty. As the shinobis were making sure their trunks wouldn't fall off, the Golden Trio were heaving Hermione's trunk first with their combined strength. They shared an amused look before giving a helping hand to lift Harry's and Ron's trunks, since the friends had managed to haul the girl's case up on the shelf.

Everyone sat down in the compartment with a sigh, excluding Sasuke, who sat down with more grace. Harry thought dimly of Malfoy but shooed it away. A more pressing matter to be worrying about was the fact that the foreigners hadn't gasped and pointed at the Boy-Who-Lived, and ooh-ed and aah-ed over his scar. It was quite refreshing and again Harry reflected on the first time he had met Malfoy, back in Madam Malkins' when they were both being measured and fitted for their Hogwarts robes before their first year at Hogwarts started. Malfoy had talked with him casually, like with any normal person. Now that he thought about it, Malfoy was the second person who didn't do the irritating gasps and points, the first respectively being Hagrid. He had accepted him as a fellow Hogwarts student and chatted with him. He hadn't talked with him and then went off squealing and shouting he'd spoken to the famous Harry Potter. But then again he couldn't possibly ever imagine Malfoy squealing like some obsessed fan girl. Harry chuckled to himself quietly at the image and was snapped out of his reverie when Ron, who was sitting at the right of him near the compartment door, nudged him and asked, "What're you laughing about, mate?"

"Huh?" Harry turned to face a quizzical Ron. "Oh, sorry, I was just zoned out there for a second."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, that's quite obvious." Harry flushed the faintest of pinks. When Hermione saw that small change, she smiled and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, Harry, I was only kidding."

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting across from the Trio and watched the friendly exchanges and laughs. It was like this throughout the whole journey to Hogwarts with occasional breaks for food and sweets. And sometimes all five of them would chat with each other. None of the wizards or the witch noticed how if the topic was changed to be about the ANBU, Naruto and Sasuke smoothly and surreptitiously steered the conversation's topic away from themselves.

Xo-xo-xo

As the Express was nearing Hogwarts, Hermione reminded the other members of the Golden Trio to change into their uniforms. They did, leaving Naruto and Sasuke, who were already dressed properly, alone in the compartment.

"So, what do you think of Harry Potter?" Sasuke turned his head the slightest bit to eye Naruto.

His companion shrugged. "He's a nice guy, been through tough times, if you know what I mean, but still alive and content enough now, other than the death of his godfather part."

"Hn, I agree."

"They're kind of like Team 7, don't you think?"

"I'm not Ron though," Sasuke growled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said you were Ron?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto fully. "You're like Harry. Sakura's like Hermione. Who else but for me to be like Ron? Che, the annoying baka."

Naruto chuckled. "Heh, that's funny…"

The Uchiha switched on his legendary glare. But before either could utter another word, Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned wearing their robes.

Xo-xo-xo

Upon the arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the evening, the population got off the train to be met by an immense black castle lit up in many places like tiny stars.

"Whoa, that's some school," Naruto stated.

'Home sweet home.' Harry smiled as the group of five along with other second to seventh year students headed up towards a line of dark carriages. The first years were being rounded up by Hagrid and taken to the school by boat over the lake.

"I know! Isn't it wicked!" Ron gushed.

Sasuke wasn't at all impressed by Ron's actions right then. But when had he ever been impressed by the redhead? Never so far and never will.

As the gang neared the carriage they would ride in, Naruto and Sasuke could see some ghostly creature that resembled a winged horse attached to the front. "What is that?" asked Naruto, indicating at the beast.

"You can see them?" Harry asked curiously in turn.

"Yes, are we not supposed to?" Sasuke drawled, daring him to say something wrong.

"Well, only people who have seen 'Death' could see the Thestrals," Harry replied curtly.

"Okay, problem solved," interrupted Naruto cheerily. "Let's get on." And he hopped onto the carriage seat. His face unreadable, Sasuke sat down beside him. The Golden Trio climbed up after the shinobis, sitting down across from them, their seating arrangement exactly the same as on the Hogwarts Express.

Xo-xo-xo

A mass of young people streamed into the Great Hall with the first years waiting at the front to be Sorted into one of the four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The two ANBU remained just outside of the Great Hall, beside the open entrance doors. As expected, a teacher made her way towards them –a strict looking woman with small thin spectacles and brown hair tied into a tight bun. When she reached them, she spoke lowly, "You are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She nodded satisfactorily. "Good. Welcome. Just sit with Harry in Gryffindor. I look forward to talking to each other again," she said succinctly. With that, she turned abruptly and strolled back into the Hall, to the Head Table. Then Naruto and Sasuke joined the crowd and blended back into the student body. As instructed, they seated themselves beside Harry.

Harry directed a quizzical frown at them. "You're in Gryffindor?"

"But the Sortings haven't even started yet," Hermione protested.

"You'll see," was the only reply.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School, stood from his place at the centre of the Head Table. Instantaneously, the chatter and noise died down as everybody waited patiently to hear what the Headmaster had to say. His aura was quite powerful, Naruto noted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and for the others, welcome back. Before I list off the basic rules as usual, we shall do the Sortings first." He nodded at Minerva, giving her the signal to begin. The green-dressed woman positioned herself just behind the stool with the Sorting Hat. As normal, the Hat broke into song. When it was finished, McGonagall opened a scroll and started to name each first year.

"Antoine, Christine."

A timid girl stepped up and sat nervously on the stool. McGonagall placed the ancient Hat on top of her head. One second later, it shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The smiling girl hopped off and skipped towards the applauding Hufflepuff table.

"Batisson, Murry."

The Hat was put on his head…

"Gryffindor!"

Now it was the Gryffindors who erupted into cheers and yells. The moments-before-nervous boy jogged towards his House, grinning from ear to ear.

One by one, the first years were Sorted. When at last it was finished, McGonagall returned to her spot and Dumbledore once again stood. The excited and welcoming conversations quieted.

"There is one more thing to note before I continue. Two new sixth-year students have transferred from Japan to join us here. They are in Gryffindor, as Professor McGonagall assured me that was the most suitable House for them. With that said and done, I would like to introduce Mr. Filch, the caretaker. He told me to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited. And also it's an honour to have Professor Lupin to come back as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again." –a haggard but smiling man waved from his seat. "Now let the feasts begin!" Dumbledore spread out his arms professionally and countless mouth-watering food dishes appeared on every table.

Ron immediately grabbed a chicken drumstick and began devouring it greedily, while his other hand reached for a bun.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Watch your manners!"

Sasuke mentally agreed.

"You the transfers?" a boy on the other side of Harry asked the shinobis.

"Yes."

"I'm Seamus Finnegan. Pleasure to meet you."

As if a bomb had exploded, the people who heard this important piece of information commenced on introducing themselves. Amongst the noise, Naruto and Sasuke heard only bits and pieces.

"'m Dean Thomas. I –"

"–'ow's it like in Japan?"

"Gryffindor? Were you already Sorted back where –"

"–name is Neville –"

"–know any advanced spells?"

"Is You-Know-Who reigning there too? I heard –"

That last bit caught the interest of Sasuke. "You-Know-Who?"

Noticing something was fishy about that too, Naruto played along. "Who's that?"

The boy whom they believed was Dean Thomas widened his eyes. "You don't know? His followers call him the Dark Lord. He's evil, a murderer." Shudders went through the ones who were listening.

"Oh, you mean Voldemort?" Naruto inquired obliviously.

This time gasps were heard. A frightful Neville whispered, "You just said his name."

Naruto blinked. Had he made a mistake? However he was saved when Harry cut in. "It's no big deal if someone said his name. Besides, he may not be evil."

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked in disbelief through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Well, he's a little crazy, that's all."

"A _little _crazy?! He's an insane madman!" Murmurs of agreement followed the statement.

Harry didn't even bother to answer and continued to eat his meal. All the while, Naruto and Sasuke secretly observed their charge. Their client suspected him to be working with Voldemort and wanted them to discover the truth. This conversation provided an inkling of hints that Harry Potter certainly did associate somewhat with the Dark Lord and not as enemies.

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_Please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Summary: **__NaruHPxover. McGonagall suspects that Harry Potter is working together with Voldemort, so she requests for the best ANBU to go undercover as students and find out the truth: Naruto and Sasuke. But as the year progresses, is Voldemort the true enemy? NS,HD_

_**Pairings:**_ _Naruto+Sasuke, Harry+Draco_

_Enjoy!_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 2**

**By: En Taiho**

After finishing their suppers, the students of Hogwarts flooded out of the Great Hall, the first years led by Prefects. Naruto and Sasuke followed the Golden Trio to the Gryffindor Tower, who was in turn trailing after the first years. The prefect stopped in front of the Fat Lady portrait. "Pumpkins and Griffins." The Fat Lady fanned herself lazily and looked down at the gaping first years. Sighing, she swung the entrance to the common room open. As the prefect explained where the female's dormitory was and where the male's dormitory was, Harry sat himself down in his favourite armchair close to the burning fireplace. Ron and Hermione sat across him on the couch, while Naruto and Sasuke leaned casually beside the fire, one on each side of the mantle.

After getting comfortable, Hermione cleared her throat and asked shyly, "Is Hogwarts similar to your school in Japan?"

Naruto glanced at the bushy-haired witch and shrugged. "Not really." He didn't mention about the differences, which would have gone on and on in an incredibly long list.

"What's different?" she asked the dreaded question.

"Well, it was before we found out we were wizards. So it's a typical school." He added silently, 'in Konoha.' Sasuke smirked inwardly. The Usuratonkachi was pretty good at saying the truth, if only the half-truths, even if they had attended the Ninja Academy a long time ago. The Golden Trio couldn't blame them for lying. They had answered their questions honestly; it would be their fault for assuming things. There was a brief silence before Hermione opened her mouth again. "Then what things are the same?"

"Nothing much. You have to remember. It isn't a wizardry and witchcraft school."

"Right." Another brief silence.

"Merlin, I'm tired." Harry yawned and got up, stretching his arms. "I'm going to bed, g'night."

"There's nothing else to do," Naruto agreed and pushed away from the wall as did Sasuke.

"I don't feel like sleeping yet. How 'bout you, 'Mione?"

"Same as you."

"We'll be staying here for a bit then, Harry."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"'Night, Hermione and Ron."

"Good night."

The last one was said curtly by an insincere Sasuke of course. The ANBU followed Harry up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry went over to his bed, telling his newly-made friends to take their pick as long as it hadn't been claimed by another. Choosing carefully, the shinobis selected two separate four-poster beds across from their charge, their trunks lodged at their classical places at the foots of the beds.

Having changed into their pajamas, they lay under the canopy of their beds and examined the red and gold colours adorning the dormitories. "Oyasumi, Sasuke," Naruto murmured.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled knowingly before settling into a more comfortable position, fingering the scroll and kunai holsters under his pillow and falling into a light dreamless sleep.

Xo-xo-xo

Woken by their internal clock, Naruto and Sasuke got out of bed before any of the others did at around 6 o'clock. The first class would be starting in two to three hours. Dressed and aware, they wandered down the stairs, out the common room, and into the hallways, exploring the school and hiding efficiently from Filch and his cat with their ANBU skills. Eventually, their feet led them out and onto the Quidditch pitch. Sasuke wisely concluded, "This must be the place where the people here play the game on the brooms and tries to score into the opponent's hoops there."

"Yeah, probably."

As they walked across to the other side of the pitch, Naruto suggested something worthy of important notice, "We should train some times our shinobi skills and techniques. It wouldn't do to get rusty, since we're always surrounded by wizarding magic and considering the fact we've been studying and practicing magic ever since we got here." His partner agreed but they were left to ponder where. It didn't matter if the Forbidden Forest was off-bounds or not; it wouldn't have been an appropriate place to train anyways. It was too easy to be caught there, and bearing in mind they were using jutsus and occasionally shouting them, it was surely to cause a loud, obvious disruption, which the Headmaster, staff, and students would be without doubt be attracted to, not to mention most of the jutsus, if not all, created destruction around them or where directed.

"We'll find out a way," Sasuke assured and headed back to the castle, hands in his robe's pockets alongside Naruto, having a feeling it was almost time for breakfast. They clandestinely slipped back into the school and seated themselves at the same spots they had been sitting in the day before in the Gryffindor table. Soon after, they were joined by a sleepy Harry and his two best friends.

"Great, double Potions first thing with the Slytherins," Ron pouted grumpily, "A perfect way to start the day. Humph."

"Oh, come off it, Ron. Sure it's bad, but you make it worse with your attitude on it and during class. You really should pay attention more."

"Well, I'm not a brilliant pupil like you, 'Mione."

"I work hard, I pay attention, so I don't find Potions as bad as you do. The only awful thing worth complaining about is Professor Snape and he picks on you more than others because you're so whiny."

"Aw, come on, Hermione. Isn't that going a tad bit too far?"

"I'm just stating the truth." With that, she took a curt bite out of her toast, ending the argument. Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke shared amused looks over their chewing of their breakfast. Ron just glared at his own toast.

Making their way to the dungeons –though trudging would be a more appropriate word for Ron –the group of friends anticipated what was to come, except for Harry…and Ron. They took their usual seats at the front right of the class and waited for their Professor to come and begin the class. Meanwhile, Harry glanced over at Malfoy at the other side –the front left –noticing everything was still the same, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting on either side of the Slytherin prince. 'He'd grown more handsome over the summer.' Before Harry could dwell on the idea that he just _thought_ that, the Potions Master briskly strolled into the room, silencing the chattering class at once. With short waves of his wand, he slammed the shutters shut, preventing all natural radiance from entering the room and leaving only the dim dungeon lights to be the only source of light. Harry leaned over slightly and whispered to Naruto who was sitting to the left of him, "He makes this kind of entrance every year."

Snape rounded on him immediately and leered. "Mr. Potter, if you're to be so kind perhaps you could enlighten the class of what you should have been reading over the summer." He then proceeded to pop quiz the Boy-Who-Lived of which he held no responses but only a few of a vast number of questions. Funnily enough, even if they'd only skimmed the textbook and tried to understand Potions, Naruto and Sasuke knew more than the emerald-eyed wizard and they couldn't help but wonder what exactly their charge did over the summer if he was so frequently locked up. The Potions Master noticed that the transfers weren't busy scribbling down notes like the rest of the class and turned his coal black eyes on them, whom looked expressionlessly back at their Professor. Narrowing his eyes, Snape ran his eyes down the list of names before sneering. "Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki, why aren't you sensibly taking notes?"

"Oh? Were we supposed to?" said Sasuke coolly and skeptically at the same time.

"You will do well not to mock me, Mr. Uchiha. 10 points from Gryffindor."

A slight raise of an eyebrow was the only sign of Sasuke's disapproval before he and Naruto were forced to jot down notes.

"Now as a review we will be brewing the most complicated potion from last year which shouldn't be a difficult task at all."

Xo-xo-xo

During their lunch break in the Great Hall, Ron sighed and slouched on the bench. "Merlin, Potions was horrible…" His friends didn't even bother to answer and kept on eating. Naruto hadn't been the best potion-maker but he wasn't as worse as Ron. Despite his dislike of Snape, Harry still did pretty well in Potions, well better than many. Unsurprisingly, Hermione did okay as well. Sasuke was also on the same level as his partner. It was quite hard because of their inexperience and of the fact they lacked the knowledge about Potions' ingredients, but they managed.

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin with just the sixth-year Gryffindors. To the shinobis' sensitive noses and sight of auras, Remus Lupin was not an ordinary man. Something about him smelled wild and in a way cursed. Excluding his hidden haunted eyes, the professor was viewed as a normal wizard by the students, though still slightly different than ordinary.

"Lupin's a really good teacher," Harry informed the foreigners. "He was the one who taught me how to do the Patronus Charm in my third year."

"Patronus Charm? Isn't that a high ranked spell?" asked Sasuke.

Hermione chirped up, "Yes, in fact it's an Auror level spell."

"Then how on earth was Harry taught it in his _third_ year?" said Naruto. "Wait a second; you'll be in the same class as him too, right. So that means you can do it too?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron and I can't. Professor Lupin gave Harry special tutorials outside of class."

"Ah." Naruto wondered if they had felt left out, like the way he had felt when Kakashi had only been focusing on Sasuke to teach him the Chidori. But he had forgiven his dear sensei because Sasuke did need the lessons after all. He had met Ero-Sennin who had taught him the Rasengan which rivaled the Chidori.

"As you may remember, I'm Professor Lupin to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Any questions?" No hands were raised so he continued, "First of all, we will be learning the three versions of the Knockback Jinx. Does anyone know this jinx?"

Harry, Hermione, Naruto, and Sasuke were the only ones who raised their hands, except Hermione's hand was way up there waving wildly. Lupin smiled which caused wrinkles to appear at the corner of his eyes. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It could be used on creatures or objects. For the simplest one you say 'Flipendo,' the middle one is 'Depulso,' and the hardest one is 'Ventus.'"

"Correct, Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor. What are the effects on the creatures or objects you use the spell upon?"

This time Sasuke was the one who was chosen to answer. "If the spell is strong enough, the creatures will be killed, while objects will just be moved."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha. Another 5 points to Gryffindor. Here in the classroom we will only be performing the Knockback Jinx on objects. Starting with the simplest version, you point your wand at the desired target and say 'Flipendo.' We will be practicing with this cardboard box here that has been weighted down with a few stones. Everyone, line up and we'll take turns using the Flipendo spell on it."

The class obeyed; the Golden Trio and the shinobis winded up at the end of the line. If the students were to succeed to blast the object, it would hurl itself at a wall void of any decoration and out of the way of other items, so that no harm would fall upon the classroom or its residents. A few could make the box move back three inches or so, while several made it throw back a good meter. Only a small number of around three was able to blast it well back to be just centimeters from the wall until the line neared the end. Ron who went after Hermione produced the same results as his girl friend: the box was flung back and bounced softly against the wall. Harry came next and so far his spell had the best result yet: the container slammed a meter up into the air against the wall and clattered loudly on the ground from the stones within.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"As expected of the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry sighed and returned to his seat beside Ron whose other side sat Hermione. Second to last, Naruto took out his wand and said, "Flipendo." In contrary to his calm voice, the cardboard box was hurled hard at the wall right up into the air around two meters high. It smashed against the wall and the pointed corners that contacted were pressed in so that they became dull and flat. As if in slow motion, the box tumbled down, down to land with a thump and a slight bounce with a number of noises from the stones bumping each other inside. The whole class fell into a stunned silence as Naruto casually went back to sit on the other side of Harry, and Sasuke, who was last, raised his wand and uttered the Knockback Jinx. He produced the same outcome as his partner and every eye was now focused not on Naruto but on Sasuke instead who seated himself without expression.

"Uh…well then, what can anyone tell me how to get the best result?" asked Lupin breaking the awkward silence.

Xo-xo-xo

"That was bloody awesome, you guys!" exclaimed Ron as the group of friends headed outside to the greenhouses for Herbology. "How in the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Ron! Watch your language."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, 'Mione."

She huffed and turned exasperatedly towards Harry, who just shrugged helplessly in reply.

"You can say we practiced over the summer," said Naruto.

"Ah." He rounded on his best friend. "Harry, you were wicked too, mate!"

"Uh, yeah…thanks, Ron."

"Heh, no problem. The three of you are just _so _powerful. Gosh, I want magic like that."

The said three just smiled, well, Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow instead.

Herbology passed uneventfully as well as Care of Magical Creatures. Transfiguration was the last subject of the day with Professor McGonagall, which was a review of the things the previously fifth-years had learned, which included a spell that transfigured the target, either alive or non-alive, into a stream of colourful bubbles. For that particular spell, the classroom was swamped with bubbles and the sixth years behaved very young indeed. At the end of the class, McGonagall called after two certain students. "Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"You three go ahead," Naruto said to his wizarding friends who had been waiting. "We'll catch up." They nodded and departed.

"How is your stay so far?"

"Fine, ma'am," Sasuke replied for the both of them.

"Have you found out any information yet?"

"No, though we do suspect that Harry Potter is indeed involved in a way with Voldemort."

"Ok then, tell me if there's anything new."

"Yes, ma'am," said Naruto and Sasuke concurrently. And they exited the Transfiguration classroom on the second floor to meet with the Golden Trio up in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had spread out parchment sheets and one or two textbooks before them. Ron was complaining when they entered: "–so much homework on the bloody first day!" The shinobis took out their own schoolwork and Harry asked curiously as they organized them, "So what did Professor McGonagall have to say?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "She just wanted to see how we were doing because we're transfers and all."

"Oh." The students continued with their homework and eventually their stomach growled to signal the time for dinner. Obediently, the Gryffindors, including others in the same year and different years, went down to the Great Hall to satisfy their hungry needs.

Later on that week, the first flying lesson of the year began. Madam Hooch paced in front of the line of sixth-year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Each wizard or witch stood beside a used school broom on the ground. She gave no sign at all that she had met the shinobis prior to the school year.

"Well then, you know what to do!" she announced.

The students looked down at their brooms and shouted, "UP!" Naruto and Sasuke followed everyone else's example. Their brooms shot up into their hands.

"For the Japanese transfers, who can give a good summary about flying?" Hooch asked, scanning the group of students.

Harry was amongst the several who raised their hands and as he was part of the Quidditch team and also an excellent Seeker, the Professor wisely chose him. Harry explained the basics: of lifting off, of landing, of stopping, turning, ascending, descending. Naruto and Sasuke nodded, absorbing the information and the advice.

"When I say 'go,' fly to the far Quidditch hoops and then land." Hooch held a broom of her own. "And no nonsense. Ready, GO!"

Each person mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. Hermione looked a little sick, so did many of the Hufflepuffs, who didn't look at all comfortable flying on long sticks with stuff coming out of one end. The skilled flyers, including Harry and Ron, breezed around the group and crisscrossed the sky. Naruto and Sasuke were wobbly at first, their fists clenched tightly on their brooms. Sasuke lifted the handle slightly and slowly ascended over the heads of the class. Naruto turned right and left, weaving in and out of the crowd, testing out his flying skills. He almost collided with Neville, who was quivering nervously, but luckily he swerved out of the way. But now he was heading down. Hastily, Naruto grasped the handle and lifted it up. He came shooting up. Hooch noticed and yelled over her shoulder, "Mr. Uzumaki, no playing around!"

Naruto managed to calm down his straight ascent and leveled his broom. Down he slowly went to join Sasuke. "Dobe," the Uchiha acknowledged.

"Well, it's a bit weird flying on this stick. Don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Haven't you noticed that wizarding folk are fond of sticks? Like wands and now brooms," Naruto spoke lowly so that only his partner could hear.

"Aa," Sasuke said with a small smile.

Xo-xo-xo

_**Two weeks later…**_

In the ever busy Gryffindor common room: "Naruto! Give those back!" Hermione cried as the said young man pranced around her, holding a wad of parchment paper just outside her reach.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't, Miss Granger, for these papers contain the most vital information," Naruto grinned and tossed his sunny hair.

"Ooh, pass them to me!" Ron joined in. The blonde's hand slipped under the witch's desperate reaching arms and handed the precious Potions notes to the redhead. Hermione swung around and stalked over to a backing away Ron.

".." she said vehemently but with laughing eyes.

"But we need them!"

"You and Naruto have your own notes!"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it's not my fault then!"

"Hey," Naruto chipped in defensively. "The only reason I need those notes is because on that day my writing was the worst ever. I can't even read my own writing!"

"That's not my fault either!" Hermione said exasperatedly which Naruto and Ron grinned in response at the familiar tone.

Harry and Sasuke were seated on the couch. Harry was quickly completing the Transfigurations essay due the next day, while Sasuke was quietly reading a book on Potions, determined to learn more about the subject to conquer Snape's sneering face.

Hermione shook her head impatiently and marched over to the two males near the hearth in the common room. She towered over the bent-over scribbling Harry, hands on her hips, and glared over at Sasuke as well. "Harry! Sasuke! Help me get my notes back!"

"I'm doing my essay, 'Mione!"

"And I'm busy."

"Get them," the witch ordered, narrowing her eyes.

Harry glanced up. "I will if you help _me_."

"Ugh!" Hermione threw her hands up in frustration but then turned hopefully towards Sasuke, who spared her a glance. "Don't look at me," he stated flatly. Hermione stared up at the ceiling as if begging the heavens to grant her some mercy from the annoying boys she called her friends. Suddenly, she thought mischievously, 'Ok, now on to Plan B.'

Hermione turned around slowly to face the two boys who had started it all. Naruto and Ron were pouring over her Potions notes, _her _notes! Naruto sensed the threatening aura and looked up towards the source. 'Uh-oh.' He nudged the redhead beside him who also looked up. "What?" He then noticed a fiery witch slowly walking towards them.

"Well, well, well," she purred dangerously. "If it isn't two little boys in need."

Ron squeaked and immediately held out the papers. She took them and smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you ever so much." Naruto and Ron shivered. Girls were so scary when provoked. 'Like Sakura-chan,' Naruto thought amusedly.

"Naruto, come over here," Harry called.

Naruto came to sit beside the Boy-Who-Lived. "What?"

"Check over my essay, please."

The blonde took the two sheets and read them over. "Yeah, sounds pretty good," he said carelessly after a while. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Knowing you, I shouldn't have let you be the one to edit my work."

"Hey!" Naruto cried out indignantly. Harry just chuckled.

The next night the Gryffindor tower saw a dark figure pull back his covers, already fully dressed, and reach under his bed after cautiously looking around him to find sleeping humps all around. He crept over to the bed next to his and shook the form awake, which groggily rose, already dressed as well and followed his companion down the stairs. On the way down, the two figures met another, a female, and together they entered the Gryffindor common room. They froze as soon as they noticed two people who appeared to be dozing on the couch. One was holding a Potions book leaning against the couch's cushiony back, the other was nodding off over the book. As the three figures crept silently past them, the two boys opened their eyes, nevertheless, completely unsurprised. The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow; it was around 1 o'clock in the morning.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

"Just going out," Harry replied vaguely.

"At this hour?" countered Naruto.

"We're just going to the library."

"It's 1 AM."

"Yes, but…" Hermione began.

"Fine, I'll let you in a little secret, since you're my friends and all." Harry smiled, putting a reassuring hand on the witch, giving the message that it was ok. "We're going to the library to 'borrow' some books."

"What kind of books?"

"Spells, advanced magic, dueling tips, defense, and the sort."

Naruto smirked. "Mind if we tag along? Seems like the stuff you're going to do will be useful…" He left the unspoken question of who it was to be useful against.

"There's nobody else around," Sasuke confirmed.

"Let's just go," Harry gestured his hand in the Fat Lady portrait's direction. Naruto sighed; guess he'll have to try another time. The shinobis let it go this time, nodded, and stood up to join the Golden Trio.

"Wait, the Invisibility Cloak can't hide us _all_," Hermione reasoned.

"It's all right," reassured Naruto. "We can hide ourselves."

Harry ignored the mystery behind those words and nodded. "Okay then, suit yourselves." With that, he swung a shimmering material over himself, Ron, and Hermione, who disappeared from sight, but the ANBU could still smell and sense them, though they said nothing about that. The group of five tiptoed out of the common room and headed in the direction of the Hogwarts library down on the main floor.

"Hold it," Sasuke hissed, grasping an invisible Harry's shoulder. All of the friends paused in their steps, as they were about to round a corner. They were on the fourth floor.

"Mr. Filch and his cat are there," Naruto explained simply at the inquiring atmosphere. And Harry wondered how on earth the transfers knew these things, including the fact that Sasuke knew exactly where his shoulder was, let alone him himself.

"Mrs. Norris, you smell stinky little kids roaming about?" cooed a cracked voice to his hissing cat from the corridor they were about to enter.

"Let's go the other way," Ron whispered frantically and hurriedly turned around but as he was tightly between Harry and the wall under the Invisibility Cloak, which had grown to barely cover them due to their growth over the years, he stumbled and put his hands out to stop his fall. The Cloak ripped off of them.

"Who's there?" Filch said sharply holding out his dusty lamp higher, slowly walking towards where they were.

"Run," Harry said quietly but with an urgent tone. He grabbed the Cloak off the ground while Hermione helped Ron up. The three of them began to run, the two shinobis nimbly following. They turned a corner. "Seventh floor," instructed Harry and they sprinted down the stairs. "Here." They skidded to a stop in front of a blank wall and Harry paced hastily in front of it. Out of the blue, a door appeared and the group quickly entered, shutting the door softly behind them.

A medium-sized room greeted them with a warm fireplace on one end. In the center, two black leather sofas surrounded a round glass table. Their shoes padded silently on carpet and the walls were painted a light creamy colour. Polished maroon shelves lined the walls, bursting with countless books.

"We'll be safe here," Harry told the surprised ninjas as Ron and Hermione sat down with a relieved sigh on one of the sofas.

Naruto asked wonderingly, "Where is this?"

"The Room of Requirements, it's a place that appears when you ask for it. You can conjure whatever the room will look like. All you got to do is pace in front of where it is and think of the room you want and the stuff inside it."

"But can't other people come in too?"

"Yeah, if they think exactly the same room as this, which is highly unlikely unless we tell people ahead of time."

"Ah."

"And we can also tell the Room not to let anyone in."

"That's even better."

"Sure is. The only thing it can't conjure up is food."

"Yeah, it's too bad," added Ron.

"So it can take on _anything's_ shape?" Naruto looked around the room.

"Yep."

"Even a forest?"

"Yep, watch." Harry closed his eyes and thought hard for a moment. When he opened them, the Room transformed itself into a clearing surrounded by tall evergreen trees. Ron and Hermione were now sitting on tree stumps. "Cool…" said Naruto as somekind of response.

"It's pretty much safe now, so we better hurry back," Sasuke reminded everyone.

Hermione stood. "Right, it'd be suspicious if they find empty beds."

Harry slipped on the Invisibility Cloak with Hermione and Ron, and then the group of five cautiously exited the Room of Requirements. The door immediately disappeared as soon as they closed it behind them.

Soft snores and deep breathing was everywhere now in the Gryffindor tower except for two.

"Sasuke, I think we've found the perfect place to train."

"Hn. That's why you asked."

"Aa."

"We'll start tomorrow, usuratonkachi."

"Yeah, but we better watch out for Harry, Hermione, and Ron now. They never got the chance to go to the library and learn and practice the spells they wanted. There's no doubt they'll try again."

"And for Dumbledore too. He knows something's different about us."

"Yeah, from that time…"

_Flashback_

"Boys, if you don't mind, I would like to chat with you two for a bit," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling away over his half-moon spectacles. "Come, let's go to my office; it'd be more private there." It was after classes in the evening so Naruto and Sasuke followed the Headmaster up the stairs to a doorway guarded by a pair of stone gargoyles.

"Yellow lemondrops," Dumbledore said, smiling.

The gargoyles grunted and the door opened to reveal a spiraling staircase. As soon as all of them stepped foot onto the staircase, it magically revolved around itself to bring them to yet another doorway. Dumbledore pushed it open and walked around to sit behind his big Headmaster desk. Naruto and Sasuke entered, alert, and looked around in a casually curious manner. The walls were filled with moving paintings, which they had gotten used to, of past Headmasters and Headmistresses. The office contained many objects of different varieties. One object was a stone basin holding a swirling misty liquid. Beside the huge desk cradled a baby phoenix, its naked body hobbling from bits of black ash.

Dumbledore interlaced his fingers and propped his chin on top of them. "Well, boys, I understand you're transfers from Japan. It seems like you discovered you were wizards there. How exactly did you learn this bit of great news?"

"I don't see that it's any of your business," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Ah, but I'm most curious. It's fascinating sometimes the ways people find out about their magic powers."

"We did a little abracadabra and voila we're wizards," said Naruto dryly. They didn't know why but somehow they felt that Dumbledore was a suspicious man. It was a gut feeling and those kinds of feelings were ones that could be trusted.

"Now, boys, it wouldn't do for me to force it out of you."

Sasuke snorted softly. "Is that a threat, Professor?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and chuckled. "It'll depend on what you interpret of it, Mr. Uchiha." Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke felt light touches on their minds, slight probes here and there. 'Leglimency!' they thought. They've read about it in one of the books over the summer. Because of their lack of knowledge about Occlumency, their ANBU skills kicked in. Their mind closed off with a word of 'Kai!' in their heads. High ranked shinobis needed to know how to not allow strangers, enemies, or any one to enter their minds and read what they were thinking.

There were no visible signs of Dumbledore's reaction, nor any that he was shocked that he couldn't get into the transfers' minds. A blink, perhaps, but yet again everyone blinked. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't be sure about the signs that they could _see_. But they smelled the slight scent of surprise, curiosity, and maybe a little interest.

"Professor, we still have homework to do."

"Very well, off with you, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha," Dumbledore dismissed calmly, his eyes still twinkling.

_End Flashback_

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_I know that the use of 'Kai!' is sort of different but I couldn't think of anything better and it was the only thing that was similar to the way to dispel Dumbledore and the most effective that I could think of at the moment. _

_There's going to be a NaruSasu moment and a bit of HD in the next chap._

_Please review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_Sorry for the long update but I'm afraid I don't have the Internet anymore and now is one of the rare chances I'm able to use it and update my fanfic. Hope you enjoy!_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 3**

**By: En Taiho**

Another week passed. During the late evenings, Naruto and Sasuke took to going to the Room of Requirements to train, spar against each other, using the excuse of finding a quiet place to discuss Japanese matters of their own. The other parts of the day were spent with Harry, following him, observing him, and still getting closer to him. Naruto felt that it was a bit wrong befriending such a nice guy for the purpose of finding out his secrets and had the uncomfortable feeling that they were betraying the Boy-Who-Lived. But he couldn't mention the mission to him, couldn't tell him, according to the standard mission rules, so he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. This thought had also occurred to Sasuke but there was nothing he could do about it either, therefore forcing himself to forget about the whole thing. Sometimes during the nights, the ANBU would accompany the Golden Trio to take some books from the Hogwarts library and then to the Room of Requirements, to practice and study advanced magic and more about defense than the school courses could offer. Now that each member of the group had experience from their first unsuccessful attempt at doing so, they could now carry out the sneaking around effectively, Harry more so than his two best friends since he had been doing it many times ever since his first year, and of course the ninjas having the most experience and skill of them all, though they didn't reveal their true expertise to the others.

Naruto and Sasuke also avoided being alone with Dumbledore, slipping away or making an excuse when the Headmaster requested another meeting. They didn't want to be pressed on giving information about Konoha and their reasons for being here at Hogwarts; it was unnecessary pressure that could be evaded.

This evening Naruto and Sasuke decided to do a fight between swords, or more specifically katanas, as today's training. They imagined a setting of dirt ground and walls covered with soft moss. As always, they asked the Room of Requirements to not allow anyone or anything enter the room while they were currently in it.

"No jutsus allowed, Sasuke, including your Sharingan," Naruto reminded the other shinobi.

"Yes, whatever, dobe."

They unsheathed one of the pair of katanas on their back. They had only taken the blades out of the scroll and were wearing clothes they'd bought in Diagon Alley the first time they arrived in the wizarding world. Naruto wore a tan shirt that resembled a tunic and dark shorts. Sasuke had on a navy blue t-shirt and white shorts, the colours similar to his usual casual outfit back in Konoha. Their Hogwarts uniforms were cast aside in a corner in a pile. Cleverly, they had thought that it'd be best to change into their own clothes because there was a possibility that their clothing would get ripped or damaged in some way from their spar and it would definitely not be good if they ruined their Hogwarts uniforms by some 'mysterious accident.' And it was better to leave their ANBU uniforms as well as when needed, it should be in its top condition, clean and intact. In addition, the shinobis removed the genjutsu on their kunai and scrolls attached to their thighs and had strapped their respective ninja pouch around their waists.

Naruto and Sasuke circled each other wearily, waiting, waiting, the tension, the excitement building. Suddenly, Sasuke leaped forward, his katana swinging down for a blow on his opponent's left shoulder. Naruto brought up his own katana to block the other. There was a battle of strength of who was to have the upper hand. Naruto decided to crouch down, his katana still above his head in a firm grip holding off Sasuke's weapon, and swept out his leg to trip the other young man, all in a few milliseconds. Sasuke neatly jumped back and then charged without a moment's hesitation.

Xo-xo-xo

"You know, you always leave and your only explanation is that you're going off somewhere that only you two can discuss, about Japan or your home or something like that. Where do you go exactly? I've been holding in that question for the longest time."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "It's in the school, that's all you need to know."

The witch mimicked the gesture and crossed her arms. "It sure sounds suspicious if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you, did I?"

"Now, now," Harry looked between the two from his game of wizard chess with Ron. "Everyone has their secrets." He chuckled. Hermione huffed and then sighed, defeated. "Fine, fine, I'll let you guys off the hook…for now." She giggled. Naruto smiled and decided to change the subject for safety precautions. "The Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin is in three days, is it not?"

Ron nodded excitedly. "I can't wait! Slytherin is going to be crushed!"

"Actually, from what I gather from rumours and their games, Slytherin is a formidable team and an excellent house, no less," Sasuke put in.

Ron gasped exaggeratedly and gaped at the raven-haired boy. "Merlin's beard! How can you say such a thing?"

Sasuke looked at the redhead blankly. Harry shrugged in response for the other boy. "Slytherins ain't all that bad, Ron. Merlin, house prejudices." He shook his head disappointedly, which caused Ron to stare at his friend in horror and disbelief. "Mate, are you feeling okay?"

"Harry's got a point," piped up Hermione.

"You people are all insane…"

Xo-xo-xo

Finally, it was game day, Quidditch game day. The school population was alive with an excited and anticipated buzz. As always, a nervous Harry ate little for breakfast compared to his usual amount. And typically Ron and Hermione scolded him.

"Harry mate, you gotta eat more! Need your strength and all to catch the evasive Snitch."

"He's right. You need food to burn to produce energy that'll help you focus better."

Harry just shrugged. "I'm forcing myself to eat _this _much already, guys. I'll be fine."

"Actually, I agree with Ron and Hermione," Naruto added. "Food equals energy like Hermione said, and energy equals strength to play like Ron said."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks guys, but this is about as much I can eat right now." His group of friends shrugged, knowing they couldn't persuade him to eat any more except with Sasuke raising an eyebrow instead.

Half an hour later or so, the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams left the rest of the schools to change and get ready.

"Good luck, mate."

"Be careful."

"Have fun!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke just nodded to the Boy-Who-Lived as he departed.

Xo-xo-xo

Standing with his teammates in the change room, awaiting the time to enter the bright pitch, Harry took a deep breath. He had changed already, gripping his Firebolt tightly in one gloved hand. Slytherin…He'll be playing against Draco. Harry couldn't give anything away…

Xo-xo-xo

The Quidditch game started with Madame Hooch's whistle and immediately the crowd began to cheer. Harry hovered above the pitch, scanning below and around for a golden glint. He saw it at the northeast corner below. Leveling his broom downwards to that flash of bright colour, Harry zoomed down, dodging a Bludger –"Sorry, Harry!" shouted George– and spotted the Snitch fluttering up and down. It probably sensed a Seeker coming and darted up. Harry pressed his broom faster, feeling Malfoy on his own broom also heading towards the gold ball only three meters away.

As Harry shot upward, Malfoy caught up and now they were neck to neck. Harry held the handle of his Firebolt securely in one hand and reached out his right hand in the Snitch's direction; Malfoy had done the same as well. Suddenly, the golden ball rocketed down with the two Seekers right behind. There was an intake of breath from the audience, waiting for the grab that will win the game, hoping against an accident of their housemate. Harry reached forward further, stretching his arm, and could feel his body starting to levitate from his broom. The ground was coming nearer and nearer. They were eight meters away and neither were giving up, their hands reaching as far as it could go, leaning forward as much as possible without falling off. Despite the dangerous situation, Harry grinned, his emerald eyes sparking with the feeling of exhilaration.

Harry's fingers grazed the shiny surface of the Snitch; Malfoy was almost there too. He had to get it before him! Three meters, two. Harry grunted and lunged forward, angling his body so that he could roll on the ground when he hit it to soften the impact. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. He couldn't lose, not this time, like every other Quidditch game and pushed himself off his broom. The two boys grasped the Snitch at the same time, Harry with his right hand, Draco with his left. Simultaneously, they hit the ground and both did a somersault, the golden ball held between them. Finally, the game was over. Harry lay on the grass, breathing heavily, his right arm stretched beside him, clutching one side of the Snitch in his right hand. Malfoy was also lying on his back, his left arm extended in the space between him and the Gryffindor, his left hand holding the other side of the gold sphere. With such a small size, the Snitch was only being held by fingers. Therefore, Harry and Draco's fingers were touching, Malfoy's thumb and index finger on top of Harry's, and Harry's middle and ring fingers on top of Malfoy's, both their pinkies behind the ball as a minor support.

Jordan Lee announced into a surprised mass of people. "Harry and Malfoy have the Snitch in between them! Just what is going on? Who had it first?" McGonagall whispered something in his ear when she saw the message in Hooch's expression. "Oh, wait a second; Professor McGonagall just informed me that it's a…TIE! NOTHING LIKE THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED BEFORE!"

The crowd was silent; indeed, a tie had never occurred in the history of Hogwarts quidditch, especially between two rival houses.

"Yeah, Harry!" screamed a voice out of the blue, which Harry vaguely identified as Hermione. He was too dazed from the excitement, the tension, and the result.

The other Gryffindors joined in. "Harry! Harry! Harry!" they chanted. Though they had not won, it was a sign of gratitude and appreciation for their Gryffindor Seeker who tried so hard. Harry frowned from his lying position. What about the Slytherins? What about Malfoy? He risked some injuries too. It wasn't only Harry, not only about him. He sighed. Of course the world thought he was the one who deserved the fame, the credit. Besides, he guessed that Slytherins just weren't the type to yell and chant. But then a shout was heard from the red and gold colours of the Gryffindor crowd. "Good job, Malfoy!"

Harry was surprised and so was Draco, though he didn't show it. Harry realized the Slytherin was getting up, still grasping the Snitch nonetheless, and he recognized the fact that he needed to get up too. He glanced over at the Slytherin prince, grinning, and held up his right arm, forcing Malfoy to raise his left. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him but didn't let go.

Pansy Parkinson became the second person to cheer for Draco. "Yay, Drakey!" Draco's jaw tightened, his only sign of annoyance at the bloody girl. "Bring it down, Potter," he said, ignoring Pansy.

Harry understood and complied, lowering his arm along with Malfoy. Now was the perfect moment. "12:30 tonight, Room of Requirements," the blonde said. No one else heard except for the emerald-eyed wizard above the din of the chants: "Harry! Harry!"

Xo-xo-xo

That night, at midnight, Harry rose from his bed, glancing around to see if anyone was awake. Confirming that the coast was clear, he reached under his four-poster bed, retrieving a shimmering material, the Invisibility Cloak, and crept out of the dorm, invisible, grasping the Marauder's Map in one hand and his wand in the other. He was already fully dressed.

Naruto and Sasuke peered cautiously through their eyelashes. Harry was leaving…alone. Most suspicious… They knew about the Marauder's Map from their expeditions at night with the Golden Trio to the library. Having examined it and asking a few normal curious questions, they discovered that they could conceal themselves from being shown on the map by hiding their auras and chakra signatures. They did so, and also added the camouflage with their surroundings, as they silently rose from their beds and efficiently slipped out the dorm door. Naruto indicated at the walls on either side of the staircase leading down to the common room. Smiling, he lightly jumped up and attached to the wall by his chakra-enhanced feet. Sasuke nodded and copied him. Thankfully, the wall was void of spying paintings. At the end of the stairs, they peered around the wall's edge; Harry was exiting through the portrait from what they could tell from his aura and the trail of his scent. Though no one could see them, it was best to be cautious and safe nonetheless, like the English language says, "Better to be safe than sorry." The door closed softly behind Harry and the shinobis proceeded to land soundlessly on the carpet and leave the common room. Down a flight of stairs and then another Harry led them.

"He's going to the Room," Sasuke whispered to Naruto, recognizing the route they were taking.

"I'll create a bunshin, let her go in so if she's caught we won't be suspected, though that'll never happen," Naruto replied confidently.

Sasuke nodded, keeping his mouth shut from asking the question: "She?" Naruto and Sasuke remained hidden behind a corner Harry had turned just a few seconds ago. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu," murmured Naruto. A clone of himself appeared beside him. The real person gave instructions to the bunshin, which nodded and Henged, resulting in a petite form. "A made-up girl," Naruto said, grinning. She was quite a ways shorter than the two boys with short croppy hair the colour of copper, small hazel eyes, and dark tanned skin. She wore a tight grey tank-top and capris of the same smoky colour and soft silvery slippers that resembled the flexibility of ballet shoes. Now a group of three, they hurried after a still oblivious Harry. No one was awake and there were no signs of Mr. Filch or his yowling cat.

When Naruto and Sasuke recognized the corner that they would soon be turning that led to the hallway where the Room of Requirements was, the shinobis split up. Naruto and Sasuke slipped into the shadows behind two suits of armor near the Room's entrance, while the bunshin hopped lightly onto the wall and got right above the door as it morphed into view. Harry stopped his pacing and opened the door and entered, with the girl barely sliding in from the top. Inside was a large room with a marble floor and white pristine walls. A warm hearth burned in the center of one wall. Two cushy dark emerald armchairs faced the fire, sitting on top of a thick intricately-woven rug.

Instantaneously, the girl settled herself in the farthest corner of the ceiling from the armchairs, a perfect secluded spot. In one of the armchairs, she identified the blonde head as Draco Malfoy. Approaching the chairs, Harry flung off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Have a seat, Potter," drawled Malfoy.

Harry took the other vacant armchair. "Where's Snape?"

"Away."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly?"

"Riddle sent him after a running Nott."

"Killing muggles again, is he?"

"Yes, quite so, around three families, I presume."

Harry cursed. "That bastard."

"Now have you found anything new about the old coot?" Draco asked in a bored manner.

"Nothing much, except he finds great interest in Naruto and Sasuke." The girl perked up her ears.

"The transfers from Japan?"

"Yep."

"We have to watch them too. You do know that, right, Potter?"

"They're my friends, Malfoy," Harry said bluntly.

"It might seem so."

"They are."

"Believe what you wish." Draco waved a hand dismissively. "But you've informed me that they've been going off to meet on their own every evening."

"How am I supposed to know where?" answered Harry rhetorically at the unspoken question.

"Exactly my point."

"No, I trust them," Harry stated firmly.

"You trust too easily."

"No, I don't."

"You very much do. Remember how you trusted that old man for five years." Malfoy slightly shook his head disbelievingly and muttered, "Salazar…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well that's because he wanted me to and you know how very successful his bloody manipulation skills are. But now I'm clear and know exactly what I'm doing. I've been training."

"Really?" The blonde feigned surprise. "You just started this year?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco smirked in reply. Harry narrowed his eyes, his lips a barely imperceptible pout. "Nothing new? Then I'm going back to bed," Harry said, reaching for his cloak.

"Running away now, Potter? Can't think of any new excuses?"

"I'm not," Harry snapped, ignoring the last question. "I'm just going back to bed." He lifted his head defiantly and Draco laughed at the sight of the indignant boy. "What?" asked Harry crossly. Then something dawned on him. "Wait, you just laughed." He blinked. "Whoa…"

Malfoy smirked. "If I laugh or not is not something to be so shocked about, Potter. Is it such a surprise that even I can express some enjoyment sometimes?"

Harry's jaw was hanging slightly open. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he scoffed. "Good night, Draco."

The said boy stood up, raising an aristocratic eyebrow. "Harry, I don't recall you ever calling me by my first name."

Harry blushed a light tinge of red, realizing his mistake and how Draco also said his name as well. "Good-bye." He started to swing the Cloak around him, then paused midway. "Now we're even," meaning that each has called the other by their first name once. Having the cloak fully covering him, Harry left the room with one last glance at a still smirking Draco. "Can't believe I just slipped," Harry muttered as soon as he closed the door.

Draco stretched his arms. "Good night, Harry," he whispered softly to a supposedly empty room.

Naruto and Sasuke sensed Harry leaving the Room of Requirements and heard him mumble, "Can't believe I just slipped." They looked questioningly at each other, at the same time communicating between them to stay a bit longer. The next person to exit was Draco Malfoy. Sasuke frowned slightly. 'Malfoy? Why him?'

The door closed behind the Slytherin and Naruto blinked, dismissing the bunshin which disappeared with a small puff of smoke inside at his command. "Let's go." The ANBU made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, waiting several seconds after Harry went in. They uttered the password, slipped in, and up the stairs.

Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak beside his bed, changed into his pajamas, and quietly tucked himself under his sheets. Unbeknownst to him, the transfers climbed back into their own respective beds only seconds after him, after removing the bundles of clothing under their blankets as a disguise of themselves sleeping. As Sasuke drifted off to sleep, he wondered what on earth had gone on in there. Naruto would tell him tomorrow during their training time in the Room of Requirements. 'What is Harry up to?'

Xo-xo-xo

The next morning brought on a beautiful sky painted crimson red and soft orange from the rising sun, promising wonderful weather later that day. In Hogwarts' Great Hall, Ron was munching hungrily as usual on his waffle. "Blimey, Naruto, why the hell did you cheer for Malfoy yesterday?"

"Oh right, I meant to ask you that after the qudditch game too," Hermione added, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"It was you?" A surprised Harry looked over at Naruto, who smiled in return. "Well, no one else was. I felt sort of bad for him, if you know what I mean." It was the truth. Naruto knew what it felt like to be left out and didn't like the feeling one bit, having experienced it countless times.

"That's very gentlemanly of you," complimented Hermione.

"Heh, of course," Naruto sleeked back his blonde spikes with a hand. "Oh, really, you just ruined my compliment," the bushy-haired witch huffed. "Like I'll ever do it again." Naruto grinned.

Xo-xo-xo

That evening, in a forested room, two shinobis were discussing a serious matter, both sitting on two different gigantic tree branches, comfortable with the familiar sitting positions up in a tall tree.

"So Malfoy said we have to be watched," Sasuke repeated skeptically, his hands behind his head.

"Aa, but Harry said we were his friends. He trusts us." Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. They were his friends, but… the mission.

"You know who the 'old coot' is?"

"I've got an idea," Naruto replied. "It's quite obvious though, don't you think?" He listed off the clues: "'old man;' interested in us; Harry trusted him for five years but not anymore; very good manipulation skills." He counted off his fingers as he said each one.

Sasuke added, "Snape is involved too somehow. And Nott, a Death Eater from what I can remember from the folder Hokage-sama gave us, killed some muggles."

"Non-magic people."

"I know."

"It doesn't make sense though. Harry insulted a Death Eater. But Death Eaters work for Voldemort and McGonagall suspects him allying himself with Voldemort."

"Let's keep this information we found out last night a secret until we find out more about it. Oi, you also mentioned a Riddle too…who's that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me."

"You're starting to talk like a British," Sasuke noted with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

Naruto beamed. "Not my fault." Suddenly his face lit up with a mischievous glint in his sapphire orbs. "And now we know that Harry and Malfoy are in _love_," he said childishly, dragging out the last word. Sasuke's eyebrow rose even higher. "Who would have known," he said not as a question.

"Aa, rivals becoming…lovers…" Naruto trailed off as he realized what he was actually saying.

"You think it happens a lot?" asked Sasuke, a quirk of his lips threatening to occur.

Naruto widened his eyes before averting his gaze, down at the strong roots below. "Maybe," he mumbled, a light tinge of pink powdering his cheeks.

"You know who my first kiss was with, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke almost purred –almost but not quite. The other boy shook his head rapidly, still avoiding eye contact. Sasuke smirked. "With my rival."

Naruto suppressed a shudder of happiness. He'd always thought that their kiss during their Genin years was not the first for the popular Uchiha; it was the first for him though. He always assumed that with so many fan girls, Sasuke would have been kissed at least _once_, even if by accident. But that kiss was the first –and only– kiss the both of them had ever received.

A voice interrupted the blonde's memories. "So who's your first kiss, Naruto?"

The said boy's blush deepened, with only his subconscious registering the fact that the Uchiha had just called him by his name. Not knowing what to do, Naruto did the only thing he knew how to do best. He yelled. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO KISSED WHOM! IT DOESN'T MATTER! THINGS LIKE THAT AREN'T IMPORTANT! BESIDES, YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW MY BUSINESS! IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS WHO LIKES WHOM NOW!" He clamped his mouth shut. What did he just say?

Sasuke half-smirked, half-smiled. "So who do you like now then, Naruto?"

Later on, Naruto will eventually remember the _two_ times Sasuke called him by his name, and he'll remember to kick the Uchiha's ass later too. Wait, his _ass_. Naruto's ears reddened. Gah! He'd been badly influenced by Ero-Sennin, the old pervert… "It doesn't matter who I like," he muttered, finally turning around but staring at a space just over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's smirk turned triumphant. "But you just said –"

"I know what I just said!"

"Then you better not contradict your words."

"Fine," Naruto gave in. "I- my first kiss was with my rival." The blonde looked squarely into the Uchiha's dark eyes, with the trace of a light blush still remaining.

In response, without saying a word, Sasuke got up and leaped over to Naruto's branch.

"What are you doing?" the blonde shouted, standing up quickly.

" " Sasuke punctuated each syllable. "Let's just say it's an impulse." And he leaned in, closing the distance between him and Naruto, their lips meeting before Naruto had even a chance to reply. Sasuke's eyes were closed, missing the widening of Naruto's own and then the closure of his suddenly sparkling blue orbs, a smile raising Naruto's lips. After a moment, the blonde gently pushed on the Uchiha's shoulders and their lips parted. Both their cheeks were slightly red.

"I-I never thought that you –" Naruto was cut off when a pale finger shushed his lips.

"Well now you know," said the raven-haired boy simply, removing his finger.

Naruto smiled timidly. "I don't have experience much with l-love 'cause the villagers hated me and didn't exactly treat me very nicely…"

Sasuke leaned in again except this time touching his forehead to gaze deeply into those cerulean eyes. "I'm here now; I'll protect you." He turned away and jumped down onto the ground, hands in his pockets, casually strolling towards the exit of the Room. 'Wait for it, wait for it.'

"I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED BY YOU, TEME!" Naruto yelled, running after his partner. Sasuke smiled, which Naruto missed due to the fact that the Uchiha's back was facing him. 'Hn, always the dobe, eh,' he thought amusedly.

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_Sorry, I'm not that good with these lovey scenes. XD But there hadn't been any NaruSasu in the earlier chapters so I thought it was about time to add some, as promised. _

_Oh and Naruto will not forever be this timid; it's just that he's hesitant NOW since this whole romance thing is quite new to him. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 4**

**By: En Taiho**

The upcoming Saturday and Sunday was the second Hogsmeade weekend that year, with the first being uneventful. With no real guardians, Naruto and Sasuke had resorted to asking Rosmerta, the owner of the Three Broomsticks where they had stayed for three weeks, to sign the required permission sheet needed to allow the students of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade.

The Trio along with the shinobis made their way past the Hog's Head to the Three Broomsticks to "get some dandy food," according to Ron. They entered the pub where Rosmerta immediately recognized the five of them.

"Allo, everyone," the woman nodded at them. "Welcome back."

The wizards and witch greeted her in response and sat down at a table two or three tables away from the entrance door. "Brilliant food," commented Ron. "It must be that new cook they have."

After they finished their snack, the group departed with a "Thank you" and a "Good bye" to the owner. "Come back soon!" she smiled, balancing three trays. They decided to just walk around the town, glancing in the store windows, their feet crunching in the crisp snow. Half an hour passed and the students were enjoying themselves. But alas, this peace couldn't last forever.

"DEMENTOR ATTACK!!" screamed a passing woman, her arms flailing wildly. "DEMENTOR ATTACK!!" She scurried frantically past them, warning the Hogsmeade inhabitants. "THEY'RE COMING! DEMENTORS! RUN! HIDE!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. All around, people started to panic, screaming and yelling, running in disoriented directions, their fear clouding their common sense. "Harry, we've got to go," whispered Hermione as they felt the oncoming freeze.

"No, I've got to fight. I'm amongst the few who can." Determinedly, Harry took out his wand. "You guys go and find shelter. I'll catch up."

"Wait." Naruto gripped his elbow as the Boy-Who-Lived turned to hurry in the opposite direction as the mass of people. "We're coming with you," he growled.

"But –"

"Whether you like it or not," added Sasuke.

"I don't want you to get hurt, to get you involved."

"You shouldn't be one to talk. You're getting yourself involved and we'll always be right beside you." Naruto smiled reassuringly, his eyes glinting resolutely, as the others nodded their agreement.

Harry sighed. "Fine, let's go." With that, the group trekked through the dissipating frightened crowd towards the source of the coldness. The shinobis suppressed a shiver of depressing feelings. Not a minute later, the gang heard the rattling breaths of the Dementors Harry so hated. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted as one swooped towards him. A silvery stag burst forth out of his wand's tip, cantering forward in a charge.

"Expecto Patronum," Hermione said, her own wand raised; a wisp of silvery substance drifted out. "Try again, Hermione," Naruto nodded encouragingly, his eyes still trained on the hooded forms. "Expecto Patronum!" This time, an otter swam gently to the Dementors; a German shepherd dog soon joined, jogging beside it.

"We should have learned this charm," Naruto muttered to Sasuke, who nodded soberly. The Dementors withdrew from the Patronuses' light but still hovered near.

"K'sou," Naruto cursed so only the Uchiha could hear. "What can we do?"

Before Sasuke could reply, he spotted a few more people bravely approaching, their own respective Patronus hurtling towards the Dementors.

Soon, Hermione's otter grew more translucent, its light dimming. "I can't hold on," she gasped and collapsed onto her knees, her Patronus disappearing. Ron's German shepherd looked pretty much invisible now too. Naruto gritted his teeth, and then kneeled down to look into the bushy-haired witch's face. "You all right?"

She nodded numbly. "I think so."

"Can you tell me how to do the Patronus Charm?"

She furrowed her brows confusedly. "Now?"

"Now."

Hermione took a deep breath. "OK, you have to focus on your happiest memory and then say 'Expecto Patronum.' And for–" The blonde didn't give her a chance to continue when he abruptly stood up, nodding at Sasuke, who nodded in response, having heard the instructions.

'Happiest memory,' thought Naruto intensely. He focused on the image of Iruka-sensei patting him on his head long ago when he was a young Genin, the Ichiraku ramen's staff laughing good-naturedly at his tall pile of empty bowls, Kakashi-sensei's eyes curved in a smile, congratulating Team 7 for successfully passing as Genins, Team 7 training together, fighting together, passing the Chuunin exam, then the Jounin exam, then finally becoming a real ANBU, and last but not least his first _real_ kiss with Sasuke. "Expecto Patronum," he murmured, a passionate, homey feeling spreading through his body, his eyes sparking with the knowledge that his precious people truly cared for him. When Naruto snapped to reality, he realized a great fox had sprung from his wand, pretty transparent compared to the others, but holding the Dementors at bay nevertheless. A goat and an eagle had replaced Hermione's and Ron's disappeared Patronuses. Sasuke seemed to have more difficulty; all he can produce were twirling silvery smoke, much to his frustration. After a couple more futile attempts, the raven-haired boy gave up…for now, and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde turned round. "What?"

"Let's go and find if there's any one still left outside that needs help."

Naruto nodded. "Aa."

"We'll be right back," he yelled over his shoulder as the pair of ninjas sped away from the Dementors.

Ron frowned at their backs. "Are they running away?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they've got to have a good reason. Use the Patronus Charm again, 'kay?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. "Expecto Patronum!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran past a shadowy alley when they heard a muted cry. Glancing at each other, they retraced their steps to the alley, peering through the darkness to find a whimpering child huddled on stone steps, which appeared to be the back door to an ancient pub. Cautiously approaching the little girl, they saw tear streaks on her cheeks and she was sniffing loudly.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked, scanning his surroundings.

The child hiccupped. "My dad –hic– told me to stay here and wait. He's –hic– in this pub here and he –hic– hasn't come out to find me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'What kind of dad would leave his daughter out here? And forget about her!' On the outside, he smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. We'll bring you to your dad." Naruto held out a hand, which the child took. "What's your name?"

"Sandy Finfish."

"Have you tried knocking on this door?"

Naruto paused on his way out of the alley and turned to face a Sasuke whose eyebrow was raised. "Right."

After banging on the door, then waiting several seconds, banging again, waiting a minute, banging again, waiting another minute, the door was finally opened by a scruffy middle-aged man with a barely shaved beard and a large potbelly. "Whaddya want?"

Resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose in distaste, Sasuke said, "We need to talk with Mr. Finfish."

"Wait righ' here." The man shuffled back and hollered, "Mr. Finfish!"

A lanky tall man made his unsteady way to them. "Wha's up?" he slurred. Naruto and Sasuke had to hold their breaths when he spoke; his breath stank heavily of drunken Butterbeer. Naruto hated to give the girl back into "the care" of this man.

"There are Dementors outside so it's better for you to take care of your daughter," Sasuke replied stiffly.

"A'righ'. C'mon, Sandy, Papa's just gonna hav' a few more drinks, tha's all."

The bartender, on the other hand, the one with the potbelly, widened his puny eyes. "Dementors, you say? Merlin's balls!" And he quickly shut the door in their faces.

"Let's go, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said before Naruto could rant on how stupid and cowardly those people were. Surprisingly, the explosion never came. He just nodded curtly and went on in search of any others in need of help.

During their investigation of yet another alley, a freezing feeling crept into the ANBU's senses. Out of the blue, a stray Dementor swooped towards them from above, inhaling loudly with screeching rattles. At that moment, all of the happy thoughts drained from Naruto's mind. Instead he felt depression, loneliness, sorrow, and the horrible feeling of being left out: men kicking him, savagely punching his face, the villagers refusing him healthy, fresh food; women sneering and laughing in front of his face, whispering to their children he was a demon, to get away from him; Sasuke yelling he hated him, wanted to kill him; they were fighting at Valley's End, Sasuke's hand thrust through his chest, his Sharingan eyes showing no regret. Naruto curled in on himself, mentally shaking his head, refusing to relive these terrible memories.

Sasuke underwent a fleeing image of seeing his family, his relatives, the Uchiha clan, lying dead, murdered, but then he saw a spike of yellow from the corner of his eye and looked concernedly over at Naruto, whose eyes were filled with pain and sadness, the gloomy memories fading from the Uchiha's mind. "Naruto!" Sasuke ran towards him and shook his shoulders.

"No, no," the blonde whispered unseeing, unhearing.

The raven-haired boy whirled around to face the source of it all, the bloody Dementor. "Expecto Patronum!" The same results as before: a cough of silvery smoke. "K'sou! Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu!" Performing the familiar hand seals swiftly, he didn't sense any presence nearby able to see them. Besides, it didn't matter! Naruto was in danger! A formidable tongue of fire burned right through the shadowy figure, the flames licking the walls of the alley, scorching the sky. Sasuke didn't know for sure if he had truly hit his mark or if it got away. The important thing was that it wasn't there anymore. Naruto collapsed onto his knees, breathing a little heavier than usual, his eyes scrunched closed. Sasuke kneeled beside him, putting a reassuring hand on his partner's back. "Naruto, open your eyes."

Gradually, the blonde heeded his request and opened them, revealing empty orbs. "Naruto, it's me, Sasuke. Snap out of it." Naruto nodded slowly but his state didn't change. "Remember me? I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He hugged the other close, stroking the back of Naruto's head, fingering the silky blonde hair. Pulling back, the Uchiha saw an expressionless face. "Naruto…" Sasuke trailed a finger along the blonde's cheekbone, down to his chin, searching in those once happy blue eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto opened his mouth, his voice trailing off.

"It's all right now." Sasuke was so relieved that in a show of that relief and also out of love and concern, he kissed the fazed blonde full on the lips. That brought on a good result. Naruto's eyes regained its spark. After a few wonderful moments of just enjoying the kiss, Sasuke ended it, checking the other's face for any more things he should be worried about and pleased to find none. "You all right now?"

Naruto nodded. "Arigato, Sasuke."

"Dobe," the Uchiha said affectionately.

They suddenly realized the warm feelings that had returned were not only from their love, but also because the coldness had disappeared from the atmosphere of Hogsmeade. Regaining their serious composures, Naruto and Sasuke hurried back to the place they had left Harry and the others. They spotted Harry panting, his hands on his knees. Swiftly, they reached Harry's side. "What happened?"

"The Dementors are gone. We scared them away." He smiled tiredly.

"Must have been hard keeping your Patronus bright and going," Naruto remarked; he acted as if nothing had ever gone wrong. Harry chuckled. "I've done it before."

Sasuke glanced around at the fatigued fighters. "I'll look for any casualties," he said professionally and set off, asking people if they were all right. In the end, there were only two folks in need of Madam Pomfrey's care, a middle-aged married couple, about the age of their late forties or early fifties. Pale and shaking, the woman was shivering with the now gone freeze, though it didn't appear over in her outlook of her surroundings; the man had passed out, unconscious, his pallid face still tense with fear. "We have to get them to Hogwarts."

Rosmerta frowned at him. "How?"

"We're wizards; we can do it." The Uchiha waved his wand and muttered a spell. Magically, the man rose into the air.

"How about Mrs. Weber?"

Suddenly, Naruto appeared and went over to the trembling woman. He put her arm around his shoulders and stood up, supporting most of her weight. "I've got her. Let's go; we should hurry." Sasuke nodded. "Harry, we'll meet you back at Hogwarts." Slowed down by the frightened woman, they made their way out of Hogsmeade. But as soon as they were out of sight, Naruto turned to look at the woman. "Climb onto my back," he ordered. She offered no retaliation and clambered on. With that done, Naruto and Sasuke sped towards the castle, ninja-style with ninja-speed. The instant they were in clear view of the school, they slowed to the normal running pace of the people in the wizarding world and jogged over to the big doors. Once they were inside, the ANBU with the couple arrived at the infirmary entrance. Immediately, Madam Pomfrey scurried over and instructed them to place them onto separate clean hospital beds.

The students who had seen them carrying a pair of terrified people, one unconscious, had started whispering amongst themselves, but the shinobis had ignored them. Mysteriously, the Headmaster was the next one to enter the infirmary. The supposedly all-knowing Dumbledore should have known that there were Dementors in Hogsmeade and even if he used the excuse of being away at the time, how had he come back at a time that so coincidentally happened to be at the end of the attack? And shinobis know that in the serious world there were no coincidences.

"Poppy, what happened?" he asked, stroking his long white beard.

The busy nurse inclined her head at the motionless standing shinobis. "They brought them in, Albus."

"Care to tell me what happened then, boys?"

Naruto replied blankly, void of any expressions, "There was a Dementor attack at Hogsmeade. They got hurt while fighting them."

"Just these two?"

"Yes."

"What are the details?"

"Perhaps you should ask someone else, sir," Sasuke said coolly.

"And why would you suggest that, Mr. Uchiha?"

Naruto butted in before his partner could say anything, "We weren't there for the entire time."

"Why not?"

"Looking for any one in need of assistance elsewhere in Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly. "How about your friends?"

"They fought."

"Oh? So you ran away to help others?"

"Is that what you'd call it if you helped others, Professor?"

"No, I guess not."

"We'd better get going."

"Go ahead, boys." Naruto and Sasuke noticed that Dumbledore preferred being in charge, his last sentence as a piece of evidence; it was like _he_ was the one who dismissed them, instead of them dismissing themselves. With a curt nod, the ANBU exited the infirmary without another word.

Naruto and Sasuke met up with the Golden Trio on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Harry replied.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"How 'bout you?" Naruto directed at Hermione and Ron.

"Better. You?"

"Fine."

"And you, Sasuke?"

"Fine as well."

"That's good," said Hermione thankfully as the group of five stepped through the portrait door. But as soon as the rest of the Gryffindors spotted Harry coming in, they surged around him. One Colin Creevey eagerly shook his hand, exclaiming, "Thank you very much, Harry Potter, you saved my life back there." There were thumps on the back and pats on the shoulders, shaking of hands, and words of thanks. Eventually, after unsuccessfully attempting to push them away, Harry yelled over the din, "Stop!" Immediately, the Gryffindors paused in their shouts and loud actions. "I need to get some rest," explained Harry wearily and made his way to the boys' dorm. Sasuke was just about to follow after the emerald-eyed wizard but a hand stopped him. Naruto shook his head. "He needs some alone time."

Sasuke nodded and gripped Naruto's hand on his shoulder. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

The blonde grinned playfully. "Never better." He took hold of the Uchiha's hand that was gripping his and tugged him out the common room. "We'll be right back," he clarified to the questioning gazes they received from Harry's two best friends. Sasuke let his companion pull him down the stairs and into the Room of Requirements. The setting imagined was a typical one for them: a forest with enormously high trees. Letting go of Sasuke's hand, but not before giving him a peck on the cheek, Naruto spun around to face his partner, his expression now sober. "We need to find out who sent the Dementors."

Sasuke took both of Naruto's hands and pulled down, sitting down as he did so to lean against a tree's thick trunk. The blonde gave in and lied down, resting his head on the raven-haired boy's lap. Sasuke raised an eyebrow down at the one who didn't get his message right.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know you wanted me to sit on your lap. Well, I want to lie down instead, so too bad." He laughed. Sasuke smiled; he loved the music of the blonde's laughter. Naruto poked the Uchiha's stomach, causing him to snap out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked irritatingly though with mirth in his eyes.

Naruto reveled in the fact he could actually see emotions in those dark orbs and grinned. "Nothing," he said teasingly. The raven rolled his eyes, but then something dawned on him and he smirked, causing the other to glare suspiciously at him.

"You're up to something."

Sasuke chuckled. "I was just thinking if what you did earlier is called a real kiss or not?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Playing with a strand of golden hair, Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Let me show you how it _should_ be done." The next thing Naruto knew was that lips were against his own and a tongue was asking for entry. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took that chance to explore his lover's mouth. After a few minutes, they were forced to part by way of them both needing air. Naruto reached a hand up and traced the side of Sasuke's face and smiled amusedly, an eyebrow slightly raised. "We veered off topic."

Sasuke scoffed softly. "Hn. Then do you know who sent the Dementors?"

Naruto shook his head lightly. "Iie. You?"

"No idea."

"We need to find out who."

"Obviously."

"Maybe Harry has an idea."

"We'll ask tomorrow."

"Aa."

So following their plan, the ANBU inquired to the Boy-Who-Lived if he knew –or had any idea– on who sent the Dementors to Hogsmeade during their late breakfast the next morning. Before he answered however, Harry indicated them to go back to the boys' dorm and they followed. When they were, Harry automatically put a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. As expected, Hermione and Ron were with them.

"So…?"

"I think it's the Ministry of Magic," said Harry seriously.

"They're messed up," Ron agreed. "Well, the Minister and a few blokes are anyways."

"Or it could be Voldemort."

The boys looked at Hermione, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, Dementors were under the control of the Ministry but in our third year, about three years ago, Voldemort managed to get quite a number of Dementors to obey him."

"Maybe, that's a possibility too," Ron approved.

Naruto glanced over at Harry who had remained silent throughout Hermione's explanation. "What do you think, Harry?"

The emerald-eyed wizard smiled warily. "I still think it's the Ministry."

"I agree," Naruto said, while Sasuke beside him nodded his agreement as well.

"Yeah, ok, but why?" asked the redhead.

The witch replied, "It could be because they're after Harry again."

Sasuke turned towards her. "Again?"

"Yes. It happened in our third year; Harry got attacked in the train on our way to Hogwarts and after during a Quidditch match. And just last year, we suspect that a Ministry member called Dolores Umbridge and several others had commanded two Dementors to attack Harry during the summer."

"It was insane," the Weasley recalled.

"So the conclusion is the Ministry of Magic," Naruto declared.

"But," Sasuke interrupted, "why? You still haven't explained the reason."

"I suppose it's because I'm the so called Boy-Who-Lived," Harry said bitterly. "They bloody hate me because I said that Voldemort was back ever since first year, but they didn't believe me, not until they saw him with their own eyes at the end of last year."

"He came in person? Where?" Naruto asked surprised.

"In the Ministry itself."

"But Dumbledore saved us," chirped Ron.

Harry didn't say anything. Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable silence. "You'd better get rid of these charms," Naruto suggested. "The others would be coming sooner or later."

Xo-xo-xo

Seamus rushed up the stairs to the dorm, waving a paper in his hand. Bursting into the room, he focused onto a certain unruly black-haired head and zoomed towards him. "Harry, you've got to see this. Your name was mentioned," he said, shoving the Daily Prophet onto the boy's bed. Dropping his search for his Divination notes, a curious Harry picked up the newspaper and indeed spotted an article that caught his interest.

_**Dementors in Hogsmeade!**_

_Just yesterday in the afternoon, a group of Dementors numbering around 25 or30 attacked Hogsmeade, the town outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Fortunately, there were no deaths, but two people were stunned. According to witnesses, the Dementors appeared to come out of nowhere, causing great distress and panic amongst the folks there during the time. However, others claim that Harry Potter was the first to start fighting against the Dementors, with several others joining in. "It was amazing," says a witness, Kelly Parson. "Those Patronuses held them off for quite a while until with sudden bursts of determination, especially from the Boy-Who-Lived, they scared them away for good." There was also a mysterious thing investigators found in an alley in Hogsmeade. For more details, turn to Page A4._

With Seamus still watching him, Harry turned to the latter page.

_**Mysterious Marking in Hogsmeade Alley**_

_During the investigation of Hogsmeade after the Dementor attack, investigators discovered fire marks in an alley. It's suspected that whoever or whatever caused it did it at the time of the attack. "These black scorchings on the walls indicate that intense fire was utilized," describes the leader of the investigation, Mr. Corbin Hollytin. "We think the source is someone really powerful, using such a large and extremely hot fire spell." No one saw who entered the alley as everybody was inside hiding from the Dementors. Aurors have been checking the area but have not found anything worthy of notice yet, nor anything that could help lead to whom cast the spell. If you have any information, please contact Mr. Corbin Hollytin in the Inspection of Wizarding Areas Unit of the Aurors Investigation section. _

Seamus nodded eagerly as Harry put down the paper. "You're in there! The first to fight! That's amazing."

Harry shook his head. "I've been in the Daily Prophet tons of times before and not always in a good spotlight. Thanks, Seamus." He handed it back to the Irish Gryffindor, who shrugged, mumbling about how he should be more enthusiastic as he left. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks. 'I wonder who did that fire spell,' he thought absentmindedly and strolled out the door, down to the common room, where he met Hermione working furiously on some Ancient Runes homework and Ron playing wizard chess with Dean Thomas, with Seamus now watching the game.

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted, sitting down beside Hermione on the couch.

The witch glanced up and nodded her acknowledgement. "Seamus showed you the Daily Prophet." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"Then you should be wondering who made those scorches on the walls."

"Yeah…" Harry had sort of expected the girl to talk about the Dementor attack instead. "I presume you've been wondering too."

Hermione nodded, returning to her homework. "But we can't really find out, can we? Though it's a really powerful spell, many people can probably do it."

"But I've got this gut feeling it can't be just anyone."

"Of course."

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Off to one of their 'meetings,' I assume."

"I'll go look for them." Harry stood up and bade a "be right back" at his friends before leaving the common room. He'd always been curious on what the transfers did during their meetings. With his Potions research done and not really in the mood for Divination anymore, Harry thought what could be a more perfect time than this to find out where the Japanese pair were during their meetings or discussions or whatever they were. But what Harry didn't count on was encountering none other than Draco Malfoy in his search for them.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Have you read today's Daily Prophet?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, in fact I have. Got a problem with your name in there, huh Potter?"

"Not really, no. I was just wondering if perhaps you knew who did that fire spell in the alley."

"No, I don't know, and frankly I don't care either. Why are you so intent on who did it?"

"I was just wondering."

"A waste of time, really."

"To you, maybe; to me, I don't think so."

Draco raised an aristocratic eyebrow. "You are most peculiar, Potter."

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment."

Draco smirked. "What if I intended it to be?"

"What?"

"You heard what I said," the blonde drawled.

Harry had indeed heard what the other said, but…he didn't get it. "Never mind, Malfoy."

"I'll be on my way then, _Potter_," he sneered, brushing past a bewildered Harry, breathing the last name into his ear and containing a smirk when he felt Harry stiffen from the closeness, but most of all at the almost inaudible acceleration of the Boy-Who-Lived's heart.

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_Please review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_A/N: Sorry for the long update! Hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you for reviewing! It got me pumped up. ___

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 5**

**By: En Taiho**

Harry grumbled his way down the corridor. 'That Malfoy,' he thought grumpily. 'Merlin knows why he did that…'

_Flashback in Harry's POV_

Draco raised an aristocratic eyebrow. "You are most peculiar, Potter."

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment."

Draco smirked. "What if I intended it to be?"

"What?"

"You heard what I said," the blonde drawled.

Harry had indeed heard what the other said, but…he didn't get it. "Never mind, Malfoy."

"I'll be on my way then, _Potter_," he sneered, brushing past a bewildered Harry, breathing the last name into his ear. Harry stiffened from the closeness, hoping that Draco couldn't hear the acceleration of his heart.

_End Flashback_

'Why in Merlin's name…?' Hands in his pockets, Harry trudged past a long window showing that outside light was beginning to dim slowly even though it was only 4:30 pm; darkness usually came earlier in winter. 'But it was…' Harry stopped. He didn't want to think that way, at least not right now, not yet. 'What am I thinking?' he thought, kicking himself mentally for the strange thoughts.

As he passed yet another window, he saw a blonde head and a dark head in his peripheral vision. Putting both his hands on the window on either side of his face, Harry recognized the pair as Naruto and Sasuke, the very people he had been looking for before he bumped into Draco. He frowned; they had been outside all along? 'Maybe just to get some fresh air, like I do sometimes,' he concluded and started to make his way downstairs to rendezvous with the transfers when they came in.

Xo-xo-xo

After their meeting in the boys' dorm and deciding that the Ministry of Magic was the main suspect of sending the Dementors to Hogsmeade, Naruto and Sasuke had left the school to go outside to clear their thoughts and as an addition to examine the watery surface of the lake. They've been out for around fifteen minutes so far.

"The Ministry doesn't have a good rep, don't you agree?" Naruto asked, shading his eyes with a hand while the other hand supported some of his weight as he tilted back in his sitting position near the lake's banks. It was late afternoon, almost early evening.

"Aa, from what I can tell, they're corrupted and in serious need of a new Minister." Sasuke stood, leaning his back against a tree, his arms crossed.

"Fudge isn't a minister at all."

"Hn."

"Someone is coming," Naruto said casually, out of the blue, though he surreptitiously fingered a kunai in its holster on his left arm underneath his robe's sleeves as an automatic reflex. His second thought was of the wand in his right holster; albeit he made no move to reach it. Sasuke had also touched a kunai handle in its own holster as well, ready to take it out if necessary.

"It's Draco Malfoy," Sasuke recognized as the aura approached closer to their spot but the distance as one where one was in danger of being seen by the shinobis soon. Naruto nodded. "Wonder what he wants, eh?"

"We'll find out quite soon, usuratonkachi."

Naruto huffed. "You'll never stop calling me that, right."

"Why, how did you know?" the Uchiha acted shocked as if his secret had just been discovered and was now circulating the city, being murmured amongst the citizens.

His partner rolled his eyes. "I was right."

"For once."

"You'll pay for that one," threatened Naruto playfully.

"Make me."

Malfoy was now just in earshot, but it didn't seem he wanted to be known he was there, yet…

"So have you finished your Transfigurations homework yet?" asked Sasuke, changing the subject quite deliberately.

Naruto chuckled. "It's due next week! I've got lots of time."

"That's what you always say. Procrastinator."

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly. "That's not true!"

To any outsiders, including Draco, the ANBU appeared to be relaxed and just talking conversationally. But in reality, they were still on the alert, very aware of another's presence, their hands tense to grab a kunai or a wand.

"I bet you haven't finished yours yet either."

"Hn, at least I already started."

"Che, I will too."

"On the day before it's due."

"No," Naruto protested.

"Then when?"

"I will."

"When?"

"I said I will."

"That's not answering my question."

"It is for me. It's not my fault you're so dense."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Dense? You're the one who's dense." He resisted calling the blonde a "dobe," since after all another was listening in.

"Am not."

The raven-haired boy scoffed. "Unlikely."

"You just don't want to admit you're dense," Naruto said, waiting for Malfoy to show himself still.

"Actually, that's you, so sorry to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?" Naruto repeated. "Rubbish."

"That's right you are."

"Oi, I never insulted you!" said Naruto, standing up to face Sasuke, using the offended statement as an excuse to stand and be more ready for the intruder's entrance.

"I never said I did."

Draco looked at the scene, bored. Is this what they talked about? Or more like argued. Then this was a waste of time. He turned to leave and took a step away from the tree he'd been hiding behind, pausing to listen for any signs they knew his presence was there.

"Besides, just to prove you wrong, I'll start on it tomorrow," the blonde foreigner was saying.

"That's because I said you wouldn't until later."

"No, you're quite wrong."

"You know I'm right."

Stealthily, Draco moved away from the lake and the two boys, eventually breaking out of the foliage.

"He never came out," Naruto spoke lowly as soon as he was positive the Slytherin had left.

"Probably found our argument not worth his time."

"I hope so."

"We better get back too."

"Aa, it's getting dark."

"Not like that'll deter you, or me," Sasuke smirked smugly.

"Yeah, but it's better to return now, wouldn't want to be out too long."

"It's been only half an hour or a bit longer."

"Still." Naruto headed towards the path leading back to Hogwarts.

"Naturally," replied Sasuke, following.

The shinobis met up with Harry on the second floor. They hadn't seen Draco Malfoy on their way back nor in the castle; probably because he had already went down to the dungeons.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke," Harry said, smiling, coming from a corridor to join them.

"Hello."

"Have you read today's Daily Prophet?"

"No, why?"

"I'll show you."

The emerald-eyed boy led the ninjas back to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione was still working on her Ancient Runes homework, but Ron was now glaring crossly at his pile of homework. Seamus and Dean were on the other side of the room, talking with some other Gryffindors.

"Hi, do you know where the Daily Prophet is?" Harry was searching on Hermione's table when the bushy-haired witch inclined her head in Ron's direction.

"Oh! I'll help you look for it," the redhead chirped and got up, rummaging around on his table.

"Found it," said Naruto, picking up the newspaper from a vacant armchair beside the Weasley. Harry returned to his side and flipped two pages for him. "Here, read this," he pointed at the heading of _**Dementors in Hogsmeade!**_ "Then read the other page on A4."

"OK," Naruto began to read with Sasuke beside him. They were quick readers, turning to page A4 soon after.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto put down the paper onto Ron's table when they were finished.

"You have any idea who did those fire markings? You guys went off to help others so you could have seen the person who did it."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, we never saw anyone."

"Hey, you never told us your part of the story in Hogmeade, not yet anyways," Ron pondered out loud.

"Oh, sorry. Well, when we started our search, we found this little girl in an alley beside this ancient pub called the 'Red Roddy's,' I think."

"She was crying," Sasuke continued for his partner. "And we got her back to her father, who turned out to be in the pub."

"Then we were looking for any other people when we felt the cold had vanished and came back to find you guys all right and the Dementors gone," Naruto completed.

"You didn't see the source?" asked Hermione disappointedly, who'd been listening in from her couch.

"Sorry, no."

"There's no need to apologize," Harry said dismissingly. "We've just been wondering who it is that's all."

"It sounds like you've been the curious type ever since your first year," noted Naruto.

Harry grinned lopsidedly. "Trouble likes coming to me."

Xo-xo-xo

The next day, the Room of Requirements held Naruto and Sasuke planning to take action to spy on one Draco Malfoy. If he'd done that to them, then they in turn were going to do it right back at him. Besides, he was involved with Voldemort, judging from that meeting a while back between Harry and Malfoy, where Draco had said to watch the transfers for they were suspicious. And it was also that time when Naruto and Sasuke discovered the whole secret of who Harry liked and who Malfoy liked, which happened to be each other, though the wizards didn't know the other's feelings yet.

The day after was when Naruto's and Sasuke's plan would begin. Little did the shinobis know that what they were about to do today had already been done by their charge and his friends some years ago.

It was Tuesday, and Gryffindor and Slytherin had Defense Against the Dark Arts together as the last class of the day. After a lesson of learning how to watch out for more than two opponents during a duel, Harry called out to his friends to go on ahead without him. He had a question to ask first. Conveniently, Malfoy told his bodyguards to make sure to save him a spot in the Great Hall during supper that would not let the infatuated Pansy Parkinson be able to sit beside the Slytherin prince. He would be there in a minute.

As Crabbe and Goyle ambled a ways behind Hermione, Ron, and the ANBU, Naruto and Sasuke excused themselves; they'd forgotten something back in Gryffindor tower.

"Hurry up. You don't want to be late for supper," reminded Ron, imagining the heaps of food piled deliciously onto his plate.

The shinobis walked back, purposefully diverging to allow the pair of large boys to be in between them. "Follow me _now_," Naruto hissed into Crabbe's ear, while Sasuke ordered exactly the same thing on the opposite side to Goyle.

The Slytherins' eyes widened and they looked uncertainly at each other, then at the hard-eyed Japanese teens waiting for them now out of the way of the students leaving the DADA classroom. The blonde one mouthed, "Malfoy sent us."

Goyle frowned. Malfoy? He nodded and headed their way, Crabbe right beside him.

"It's right here," the raven-haired boy spoke, leading the way.

"What is?" Crabbe asked.

"You're supposed to know what it is," replied Naruto matter-of-factly.

"What? We don't know." Goyle furrowed his brows.

They soon reached a very familiar corridor for the shinobis and stopped at a specific spot as planned.

"Do you know who we are?" the blonde questioned.

"You're the transfers," Goyle replied.

"Don't you know our names?"

"We never bothered. What are we supposed to get?" asked the other bodyguard.

Then, before they could blink, they were out. Naruto and Sasuke had, with impossible speed in the wizarding world, knocked the Slytherins out by pressing a certain pressure point on their shoulder near the neck. A single door suddenly appeared beside the group and the shinobis hauled Malfoy's bodyguard-like friends inside a closet that was the ever useful Room of Requirements. The ANBU dumped their victims unceremoniously onto the floor; there was a single bulb dimly lighting the closet. While inside, Naruto muttered, "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_." Two Naruto's poofed into existence beside him. One of them transformed into Sasuke: "_Henge!_" Then the clones promptly left for supper.

The real Naruto Henged into Crabbe and the real Sasuke into Goyle, adjusting their voices as they'd heard them only moments before. Leaving the unconscious Crabbe and Goyle in the closet for what they'd estimated to be around an hour and a half or so, the transformed ANBU ambled down the stairs to the Great Hall, where they spotted two familiar faces at the Slytherin table: Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson. As they headed towards Malfoy's group of friends, they glanced around the room; their clones of Naruto and Sasuke were perfectly in tune with the Gryffindors, acting normally as expected of Bunshins.

"Where's Drakey?" Pansy whined as usual to the two thugs.

"In the DADA classroom," Crabbe –Naruto– said as he and Goyle sat down across from Blaise and Pansy, deliberately leaving a spot in between them for Draco, as requested…or ordered.

"What's he doing?" asked Blaise, forking a sliced potato piece into his mouth.

"Dunno," Crabbe shrugged.

"Here he comes now," Goyle –Sasuke– announced in a bumpy, deep voice.

"Hey, Drakey! Why'd you stay in DADA?"

Malfoy restrained a wince. "Don't call me that; how many times have I told you." It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but it was answered needlessly anyways.

"But it's my nickname for you!"

"I don't need one from you," the blonde stated, seating himself between his bodyguards, grateful inside that at least this dinner wouldn't have the Parkinson girl clutching his arm.

"So what'd you do staying behind?" Crabbe asked casually.

"Nothing much; I just had one or two questions to ask."

"To Professor Lupin?"

"Of course, who else?"

"I dunno, but Potter stayed behind too."

"So? He probably had a few questions as well."

"Oh."

An hour later, Malfoy stood up, his meal finished. "Come on, Vincent, Gregory."

"I'm coming too, Drakey!" Pansy hurriedly yanked a napkin to her mouth, wiping her lips hastily.

"No, you stay here," the blonde glanced at the boy beside her, "with Blaise."

"Why?!"

"None of your business," he said curtly before exiting the Great Hall with the pair of large boys in tow, leaving a pouting Pansy to his Zambini friend.

"We're going down to the dorms," informed Malfoy.

"OK."

The password uttered: "_Le serpent est le roi_," the group of three entered the empty Slytherin common room down in the dungeons. The ceiling was a translucent bottle green, the room decorated with silver and shades of green ranging from dark to rich.

Malfoy sat gracefully onto a jade-coloured armchair with its draperies edged with a shimmering silver, while Crabbe and Goyle flopped down onto an olive couch across from him.

"Severus told Potter in his detention yesterday that he still can't get into the transfers' minds. He's been trying ever since the first Potions class of the year and you know how powerful he is at Leglimency."

"Why? What have the transfers done?" Goyle asked.

"Nothing yet, but there's something about them that isn't right."

"Have you investigated them yourself yet?"

"Yes, in fact it was only yesterday. I eavesdropped on their conversation by the lake but I didn't acquire any information. They were just arguing amongst themselves."

"They didn't know you were there?"

"Of course not."

"Naturally."

"You're more talkative tonight, you two," Malfoy noted, flicking a stray strand of hair from his eyes. "Nervous or something?"

"About what?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Well, actually," Crabbe paused, fidgeting under their young master's gaze. "Riddle…"

"How'd you come by that name?" the blonde interrupted sharply.

"We overheard the transfers."

"When was this?"

"Two days ago, on Monday."

Malfoy waited, obviously waiting for Crabbe to continue.

"They said something along the lines of Riddle being misunderstood by Dumbledore."

Malfoy was silent, pensive. 'Maybe the transfers know…'

"Who's Riddle?" Goyle asked, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"The Dark Lord, Voldemort."

"Why the name Riddle then?"

"You've been asking questions a lot more too."

"Sorry, but why that name?"

"Tom Riddle, his real name. If you want to know more, ask him yourself."

Before either of the shinobis could answer, there was a commotion at the entrance. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, while Naruto and Sasuke hid a string of curses at their bad luck. They were just getting somewhere!

Pansy stormed in, tidying her hair when she saw Draco seated elegantly in the common room, his irritation of being interrupted shown only through the raise of his eyebrow. Blaise entered soon after, looking apologetic and exasperatedly annoyed. He gave an expression to Draco, indicating he had tried his best to stall the fanatic girl, who at the moment was stalking towards the blonde, huffing grouchily under her breath.

"Drakey, don't leave just like that!"

Malfoy shook his arm out of her grip. "Pansy, weren't you not finished your meal yet?"

"Yes, I was, but then you just left!"

"I had my reasons."

"I told you, I want to be with you."

"I don't."

"But –"

"Pansy, can't you tell you've been rejected?"

The said girl whirled around, narrowing her eyes at whoever had spoken up with such audacity. "Who said that?" she snapped.

"I did," said Goyle.

"Well, for your information, Gregory, it's none of your business. Drakey is shy, that's all; I'm trying my best to get through to him. He just can't admit he likes me yet."

"It's because he doesn't."

"No!!" she shrieked. "It's because he's shy. But I'll get him! He'll be mine and he is! So don't you butt your big ass into our business!"

Goyle didn't even flinch; instead, he stood, his large build towering over Pansy. "Look, you, he isn't yours and never will. Draco Malfoy isn't anybody's. He belongs to himself. He has the right to choose who he wants to be with, so _you_ keep your ugly ass out of his way, and don't go clambering after him like some drooling leech."

Pansy sputtered, her face wild with fury, too angry to speak properly. "You –you, Gregory…I should have –he –UGH!!" She drew her wand, regaining her communications skills. "You better watch your mouth, _Goyle_," she spat vehemently. "RICTUSEMPRA!"

Goyle dodged out of the way of the hex and as he was pulling out his own wand, he paused when he saw Malfoy step towards the infuriated girl. "Pansy, stop this immediately," he ordered, ignoring the withdrawal of Crabbe's wand to most certainly defend Goyle.

Parkinson turned towards Draco, her eyes livid, but then she realized who was speaking to her, and the redness of fury lightened on her face. "Sorry, Drakey, but they insulted _us_."

"It could have been the truth."

Narrowing her eyes, she said carefully, "What are you talking about?"

"_Obliviate_." Draco had taken his wand out in a flash, aiming it at her. The victim's eyes grew glazed and she swayed on the spot. Tucking his wand back into his robes, Malfoy turned to face his bodyguards and Blaise. "She won't remember the past fifteen minutes."

Soberly, Crabbe and Goyle nodded, putting away their wands.

"You two are more outspoken as well tonight," Malfoy drawled, gesturing at Blaise to bring the dazed Parkinson back to the Great Hall. "She'll come to halfway there," he added.

Crabbe and Goyle kept silent as Malfoy sat back in his armchair.

Recognizing the air of dismissal, the bodyguards left, heading towards the Room of Requirements. It had been an hour and twenty minutes. They obliviated the Slytherins, and then slapping the thugs awake, the now-transformed-back Naruto and Sasuke hid amongst the shadows behind the same suits of amour they'd used as a hiding place when spying on Harry and Draco as the real Crabbe and Goyle slowly, groggily came to in the corridor, with no signs of a room behind the wall beside the Slytherins.

"What in Merlin's beard happened?" Crabbe asked blearily, staggering to his feet.

Goyle shrugged, offering a hand to his friend and both stumbled in the way Naruto and Sasuke had come.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 6**

**By: En Taiho**

Back in Gryffindor tower, Harry sighed and sat back, stretching his arms. He'd just finished two essays, each about two different Potions ingredients.

"You're already finished, mate? Merlin's beard! I'm still on my first one." Ron was impressed. "What'd made you step up, huh Harry?"

"He's just learned to not waste time and that schoolwork is very important," Hermione tutted. "While you, on the other hand…"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it's so _boring_."

"Only an immature child would think that."

"I'm a special case."

The bushy-haired witch scoffed. "Puh-lease, Ron, you need to learn more discipline."

"But—"

Hermione shook her head. "See, you're wasting time now."

Pouting but somehow keeping his mouth shut, the Weasley continued his research essay, grudgingly turning the pages of his Potions textbook looking for that bloody ingredient.

Naruto snapped up his head from reading a Transfiguration chapter they were assigned to read by tomorrow. "Merlin! I forgot!"

"What?" Ron asked, immediately taking the chance of diverting his attention away from his homework.

"The letter."

"Oh, yeah, let's go," said Sasuke, putting down his quill and then standing up.

"What's happening?" Ron looked confusedly from Naruto to Sasuke, then from Sasuke back to Naruto.

"Hakuun and Hitotachi are supposed to have letters for us from Japan today."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not, Ron," Hermione interrupted sharply. "You're staying right here, Mr. Weasley."

"But 'Mione—" A strict look from the said witch stopped him. Grumbling, he sat back down and picked up his quill, earning a nod of approval from his girl friend. Harry chuckled at the scene, receiving a glare from a certain redhead.

Naruto and Sasuke climbed the stairs to the top of a tower, the Owlery. As they approached, there were hoots and ruffles of feathers. Their owls weren't there as they were currently out hunting, but that hadn't been the true purpose of them coming here. Two figures emerged from the shadows, seeing whom they wished to see. The clones –the ones who came from the Gryffindor common room– poofed, the smoke clearing within a second to reveal nothing in their places. Leaning against a stone window sill to look out over the grounds, the real Naruto told the unimportant happenings during their absences to his partner, going over every detail from his bushin's memories. They spotted Hitotachi first, flying towards the Owlery. Sasuke waited for it to land on his shoulder, stroking the feathers, while Naruto patted its head.

"Riddle is Voldemort," Naruto murmured.

"Aa, Tom Riddle."

At that moment, Hakuun flew in, the Barn Owl's white face feathers still as clean as ever.

"You've been cleaning her."

"Of course."

There was a brief silence between them.

Naruto shifted his position, causing Hakuun to hop lightly onto his arm. "So Harry is indeed most positively involved with Voldemort…somehow."

"Hn, we'll have to report it to McGonagall tomorrow."

"And the Dementor attack too."

"It doesn't seem that it happened only the day before yesterday."

"Yeah, you're right. We should have reported it as soon as it happened. Come to think of it, we've never given her a _real_ full report yet this year."

"Hn."

"That's funny."

"I'm laughing, dobe, really hard," Sasuke stated flatly.

Naruto punched his partner lightly and rolled his eyes. "I know, I can tell."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and smirked. Suddenly, Hitotachi nipped its owner's ear and hooted once before fluttering over to a perch not too far off.

"Guess it's time for us to leave," Naruto said, watching his own owl fly over to settle next to the Grey Owl.

Xo-xo-xo

Naruto and Sasuke entered the Gryffindor common room, sitting down at the seats they –in reality, the clones– had been using before they left.

"So where's the letter?" Harry asked nonchalantly, picking up a book he'd recently borrowed about a new topic he was learning: wandless magic.

"It hasn't arrived yet," Naruto replied.

Xo-xo-xo

One of the morning classes was Transfiguration where the shinobis scheduled a meeting for their report with their client, McGonagall. The day passed; Herbology, Divination, Charms, and History of Magic were typical lessons until the fateful time for none other than a certain subject as the last class: Potions…with the Slytherins. Naruto and Sasuke sat in their usual spots away from Malfoy and his friends, secretly eyeing them. As expected, none of them gave any sign at all that revealed what happened last night. Pansy had certainly been successfully obliviated.

As usual, Snape strolled into the room, waving his wand with short flicks at the shutters, slamming them closed, his dark robes grandly billowing out behind him. The Potions Master turned sharply to face the quiet students at the front of the classroom.

"Hand in your essays on my desk," he commanded with that Snapish voice.

Some students scrambled to the desk, others calmly walked towards it, and still others frantically rummaged around their bags or checking in their textbooks for any loose parchment paper that contained their essays that they might have tucked amongst the pages.

Naruto and Sasuke approached the desk, holding their own small pile of parchment, their senses alert. What Malfoy said was true. Though they showed no sign of their mind's barriers being touched like always, they felt probes at their minds but their defenses couldn't be penetrated. The ANBU hadn't really paid attention to these touches before as they were so light compared to what they were used to from their world that they had thought it wasn't of importance. Besides, no one got into their mind so it didn't matter much.

"Today you'll be brewing a particularly difficult and complex potion," Snape announced, "for this year anyways," he added in a sneer. "I expect no one to spoil these perfectly good ingredients by making their concoction explode, in Mr. Longbottom's case, or execute the steps incorrectly, particularly Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, especially since I'm giving you the instructions that you will follow _exactly_."

There were snickers from the Slytherin side of the room when their professor embarrassingly mentioned three Gryffindors. Under his desk, Ron clenched his fists in anger; Neville whimpered quietly, while Harry looked resolutely back at the insulting Potions Master.

"And let's hope that Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha will try to be more careful."

More snickers. Naruto recalled the number of classes his and/or Sasuke's cauldrons contained a sickly mess of goop because of their lack of understanding of the subject. Once or twice, Naruto's potion had ended in a poof of smoke rising and swirling into the air. 'Haha, those were good times.' But ever since the shinobis started reading Potions books to understand the concept, the steps, and the ingredients, they got better and better till only rarely did their potion finish in a disaster.

The students carefully took the proper ingredients set out on a table in the front left of the classroom and brought them back to their seats. Watching Malfoy discreetly, the ANBU figured that this was an area of his expertise when the blonde skillfully chopped, grinded, measured, and mixed. Of course, they had noticed this before but never knew just how focused and concentrated the blond Slytherin got when brewing Potions. Perhaps it was because of the fact his attention was partially riveted on Draco, or maybe it was because he wasn't really reading the instructions extremely carefully, or possibly it was because of the sudden explosion of a strong shove on his mind's defenses from the only adult in the room, Naruto messed up…big time. The mixture in his cauldron was not a pure sapphire colour edged with a dark ruby red as it was supposed to be. Instead, his contained a thick sludge the colour of a dull, sad blue tainted here and there with a dirty white. The brew began to swirl around dizzyingly like an insane whirlpool. 'Shimata.' A fat slushy bubble grew steadily from the cauldron, other smaller bubbles erupting from its surface like lava. The Golden Trio, Sasuke, and Neville who were sitting the closest to Naruto edged away from the dangerously growing bubbles coming from his cauldron.

Sensing trouble, Snape snapped his head from correcting a Slytherin's actions towards the Gryffindors and narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Uzumaki!" Naruto who was also edging away glanced at the professor, his expression saying, "Oops." Swiftly, the Potions Master strolled towards the cauldron, pulling his wand out, and stopped two meters before the horrible mixture. But, alas, it was too late. The large bubble exploded, spraying a gooey substance onto unfortunate students, though Snape managed to create a shield on time to protect himself, one half of the room (the Slytherins), and a couple of Gryffindors. Luckily, Sasuke had dodged being hit by the unsuccessful potion, otherwise he would have given his partner deathly glares for a good part of the day. Harry was the only one out of the Trio to make it unscathed. Unfortunately for Snape, some Slytherins, and a few bitter Gryffindors who'd been hit, Naruto had ducked under a desk, effectively out of the way of the explosion. The source of it all now popped out and noticed the chaos around him. Naruto scratched the back of his head, his lips twitching into a forced somewhat nervous smile. "Sorry."

"Mr. Uzumaki, you have a detention with me at precisely a quarter after 7 tonight and will be having them for a week. And 15 points from Gryffindor for such mediocrity of your potion." Snape turned towards the grumbling victims and eyed the cauldrons contaminated by Naruto's mixture's outburst. "Ones whose potions have been spoiled by Mr. Uzumaki's explosion will start again tomorrow, and those that are still fine will continue tomorrow as well. Class dismissed!"

Students covered with the goop –ranging from slightly to practically drenched– hurried out of the classroom. Hermione suffered only small puddles on her bushy hair, the back of her robes with several drops of the potion because she had turned away. On the other hand, Ron had been one of the more ill-fated victims with his red hair matted to his head with the mixture, his face smeared with it from him attempting to wipe it off, and his clothes coated with it all over the place. Neville's condition was in between Hermione's and Ron's.

"At least Snape ended class early so people can clean up," Harry said, walking beside his friends though walking more close to the clean shinobis.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Naruto apologized to his friends and housemates.

"The bright side is we got out of class early," Dean piped up optimistically.

The Gryffindors passed a window overlooking the gamekeeper's home and part of the Forbidden Forest. There was a light on in the hut. As small and dim as it was, Sasuke noticed it and subtly pointed it out to his partner, murmuring his plan. Excusing himself, Sasuke slipped away.

When the Gryffindors reached their tower, practically everyone scurried up to the showers to wash off the potion, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean included. Naruto invented a reason to get away: he had an appointment with McGonagall to "discuss how I, an international student, am faring here at Hogwarts." It was the truth, half of it anyways. Naruto ventured out towards the Transfiguration classroom on the second floor. He knocked three times on the door and a voice bid him enter, which he did so, closing the door behind him.

"Professor McGonagall," the blonde greeted.

The strict-looking woman nodded her acknowledgement and glanced over his shoulder. "Where's Mr. Uchiha?"

"Investigating Hagrid."

"Hagrid? He's been out these past months due to errands sent by Albus."

"Well, now he's back, and as he's been doing missions for Dumbledore, he could be a potential threat."

"Oh my," Minerva shook her head disbelievingly. "You don't know Hagrid. He's a kind fellow, very loyal."

"To Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Exactly."

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Uzumaki."

"You will when I'm finished my report, ma'am."

Xo-xo-xo

Harry was amongst the few who had remained untouched by the potion's explosion. Bored, he decided to go down to the library and borrow another book about wandless magic; he'd finished the first book he'd read about the matter and wanted to learn more. Coincidentally, the route he took passed the Transfiguration classroom. Perhaps he would see Naruto talking with McGonagall, but the door was closed.

'That's odd,' Harry thought, pausing beside the door. 'It's usually open.' He neared the crack between the door and the wall and caught one word: "Hagrid."

'Hagrid? He's back?' This conversation he had to eavesdrop on. Fishing out an Extendable Ear he'd gotten from Fred and George on his birthday, Harry tucked the ear against the thin opening at the bottom of the door. He always had this handy device with him; who knows when you need it?

McGonagall was saying, "He's been out these past months due to errands sent by Albus."

"Well, now he's back, and as he's been doing missions for Dumbledore, he could be a potential threat." That was Naruto's voice.

"Oh my, you don't know Hagrid. He's a kind fellow, very loyal."

"To Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Exactly."

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Uzumaki."

"You will when I'm finished my report, ma'am."

'His report?' Harry thought wildly. 'What's going on?'

"Sasuke and I suspect that Dumbledore is the real enemy."

There was a gasp from Minerva. "That can't be possible."

"Frankly, it is."

"But how can that be?"

"We spied on a meeting between Harry and Draco Malfoy in the first part of last month."

"In November?"

"Yes."

"How come you didn't tell me this earlier?" McGonagall demanded.

"We weren't sure of the details yet."

"And now you do?"

"Yes but not completely."

A brief silence. There was an intake of breath from what Harry guessed to be Naruto. "From the conversation between Harry and Malfoy, we concluded that Harry is allied with Voldemort. They talked about an old coot who manipulates countless people in the wizarding world and from what I believe maybe even in the muggle world. That's Albus Dumbledore. Harry trusted him for five years, but it seems that this year, somehow during the summer before school started, he was enlightened and discovered the truth of himself being Dumbledore's puppet. Severus Snape is a double-agent. I believe that his true side is with Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, which is his real name." A pause. "Any questions so far, ma'am?"

"That's –that's unbelievable. Tom Riddle, I taught that boy."

"They also spoke of a Nott, a Death Eater, killing a couple of muggles. Harry was very angry. That part we didn't get and still don't. Death Eaters are Voldemort's followers."

"You're talking about Senior Nott. Mr. Potter hates murderers, you know his story when he was a baby. I don't think it matters if someone either from the Dark side or the Light side murders innocent people; he will still be angry. "

"Yes, of course. Anyways, Draco Malfoy suspects us, finds us suspicious. But trust me, he doesn't know anything."

McGonagall nodded.

"Also, Dumbledore finds us interesting," Naruto continued. "He 'interrogated' us in early September, asked us how we found out we were wizards and all in Japan. Let's just say we gave him the cold shoulder."

"Why?"

"He was trying to use Leglimency on us, ma'am. Doing so isn't a good first impression. After that one time, he tried meeting with us alone. We've been avoiding that."

"You know Occlumency then?"

"No, but we do know how to protect our mind and thoughts."

"How?"

"In our world. We're ANBU, McGonagall-san, the elite shinobis of Konoha."

"Yes, yes."

"The Dementor attack on Hogsmeade on Sunday, two days ago. Do you know who sent them?" Naruto asked, his report still ongoing.

"You-Know-Who, of course." Naruto waited. The silence proved it was not. "Well, I assume so, anyways," McGonagall added uncertainly.

"We and that'll include Harry as well think that it's the Ministry of Magic."

"Go on."

"Indeed, Voldemort has a number of Dementors in his control. But at first they were supposed to guard Azkaban as was the intention of the Ministry. Harry is allied with Voldemort so he should know if he sent the Dementors or not. When we were discussing on whom, there were no signs of lying."

"You can't tell for sure."

"We're the best ANBU in our village. Shinobis not only use their sight sense to distinguish things like lying but also our other senses."

McGonagall seemed to accept the explanation. Suddenly, she remembered a certain article in the Daily Prophet. "Do you know who cast that powerful fire spell in the Hogsmeade alley?"

"Yes, it was Sasuke."

"Mr. Uchiha? His magic is very advanced."

"It wasn't magic, ma'am. It was a Katon jutsu, one that's been taught to the next generation in the Uchiha family for centuries."

"What?"

"We don't use magic in our world, we use jutsus, techniques. I guess you can call it a different kind of magic."

"Why did Mr. Uchiha use this Ka-ton jutsu?" McGonagall pronounced slowly.

"A Dementor," replied Naruto simply. "Since at that time he didn't know how to do the Patronus charm."

"But now he does?"

"Not really."

"Anything else to report?"

"Yes, one more thing. We spied on Malfoy yesterday. That's how we found out Voldemort is actually Tom Riddle and also that Snape has been trying to use Leglimency on us every Potions class this year."

"All right, you know what to do from now, right? Since you accomplished the mission of befriending Harry Potter already."

"Yes. Help Harry defeat Dumbledore."

McGonagall sighed. "I can't believe Albus…" She buried her face in her hands.

"May I be dismissed, McGonagall-san?"

The said woman glanced at the Japanese blonde before her and wordlessly nodded. Ushering a slight bow, Naruto headed towards the exit, his eyes hidden under his bangs.

Quickly, Harry pulled the Extendable Ear back into his pocket and ran blindly away from the Transfiguration classroom. 'What –what is happening? Naruto…and Sasuke! They're from another world, ANBU! Spying on us, on me and Draco…they know, they know! About Tom, about the alliance between us, and Dumbledore, Snape, the Leglimency! Jutsus, Konoha…the burnt walls of the Hogsmeade alley…Sasuke did that! Mission…to befriend me…they were using me! Are still now! And has to help me defeat Dumbledore! WHAT?!!' Harry slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily from his revelation and run. Glancing around him, he noticed it was the Room of Requirements imagined as a small lake, its banks filled with forest trees. His feet had led him here, not his mind, because it had been thinking about…

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. Just thinking about it…Draco had been right. They were using him, betraying him! Anguish mixed with anger. The lake's smooth surface started to ripple, creating small waves that got bigger and bigger. The trees swayed, blown by the powerful magic aura. Leaves came fluttering down, hundreds of them, quite a number of them burning into ashes before they hit the ground. Suddenly appearing, empty glass containers exploded one by one, sending sharp glass shards outward viciously.

Naruto leapt through the corridor, a worried expression on his face. He had known Harry was there, purposefully not letting McGonagall know. He had enough. It was wrong, so wrong, becoming best friends with Harry because of a mission without him knowing anything. Naruto wanted his charge to know but couldn't. The echo of Tsunade's voice echoed in his head. "Standard mission rules apply." He recited the memorized rules silently:

_Never mention what the mission is and why it is assigned to or around others, except with the Hokage and your partner(s) in the mission, unless you have the client's permission and/or you are discussing with the client._

_Never reveal the fact it is a mission to your charge or any others if you are to guard, protect, spy on, escort, and/or do what your mission(s) is to your protégé, let it be person, place, animal, creature, and/or thing, without the client's permission._

_If anything goes wrong during the mission, you are to try to the best of your ability to accomplish the mission successfully._

_You are never to reveal Konohagakure's secrets and confidential information during your mission unless permission is granted by the Hokage or you deem the revelation is absolutely necessary. _

Naruto nor Sasuke could tell Harry it was a mission, according to rule two, and rule one prevented them from talking of it when the Golden Trio, Sasuke, and him was alone. But this time, during the report, it didn't really break any rules at all. He'd been discussing with the client so he could talk freely, and it wasn't his fault that Harry just had to come by at that time.

Following Harry's scent, Naruto confirmed Harry's feelings. He was bewildered, confused, angry, hurt, and certainly felt betrayed. A twinge of guilt reverberated inside him. He had to get to Harry, explain things. The trail directed Naruto to the Room of Requirements. Harry was in there! But how to get in? Naruto paced in front of the entrance, anticipating a door materializing in front of him that will lead to where Harry was. Nothing appeared. "K'sou," Naruto cursed. He squinted at the wall, trying to discern a door, a room, beyond. Nothing. He felt like both kicking the wall in frustration and pleading for it to let him in.

'Why won't you open?!' Naruto screamed in his mind.

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_The Potions incident is my favourite part in the story. Heehee _

_So how will Naruto tell Harry? Would Harry accept it? All in the next chapter! _

_Note to one of my reviewers, Lanslyna. You will find out if Itachi is a good person or a bad person. _

_Preview of Chapter 7:_

"_Explain the details," Snape ordered, narrowing his eyes at the transfers. _

_"We never trusted Dumbledore ever since we came to your world."_

_"Ah, so you come from the muggles," he sneered, "as expected."_

_"No, we come from another world, completely different from yours," Naruto answered, ignoring the mocking tone. _

_I also changed the category from Naruto to X-overs because Naruto and Harry are both the main characters. _

_Please review and I'll update as soon as possible! ;) :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**To Lanslyna, one of my reviewers, to answer your question, this is the chapter that you'll find out about Itachi being a good guy or not. Finally!**_

_The trail directed Naruto to the Room of Requirements. Harry was in there! But how to get in? Naruto paced in front of the entrance, anticipating a door materializing in front of him that will lead to where Harry was. Nothing appeared. "K'sou," Naruto cursed. He squinted at the wall, trying to discern a door, a room, beyond. Nothing. He felt like both kicking the wall in frustration and pleading for it to let him in. _

'_Why won't you open?!' Naruto screamed in his mind. _

_End of Chapter 6_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 7**

**By: En Taiho**

Naruto reined in the Kyuubi's chakra, willing his eyes to not change into a dark red, his whiskers not to thicken. Hogwarts must have sensed his frustration, his plea, or maybe it was because Naruto was starting to think aloud about just destroying the wall, a door emerged out of the stone. Quickly, without thinking, Naruto flung open the door to reveal pandemonium. The powerful magic aura caused him to squint and bring his hand up to his eyes. Pulling –or more like tugging –the door shut behind him, he spotted a figure at the centre of the chaos. 'Harry!' Naruto headed towards him, shouting, "Harry! Harry!"

The said boy didn't seem to hear him but as the blonde came closer, he turned his head and his wet eyes widened. "Naruto…" he whispered. As the presence of one of the traitors sunk in, Harry's magic exploded, lifting Naruto into the air. The ANBU neatly landed on the wall feet first, crouching to absorb the impact. He stayed there, the chakra control on the bottoms of his feet enabling him to do so. Witnessing that impossible feat, Harry yelled, "You're using me, aren't you?! Befriending me because you were ordered to! You're from Konoha, another world! What are you _up _to?!"

Cautiously, Naruto dropped to the floor and took a step towards the emerald-eyed wizard. "Harry, I'm sorry. If you'll calm down, I'll explain everything. I'm not using you."

Harry shook his head. "Don't. Draco was right. I shouldn't have trusted you."

Naruto took another step. "Harry," he said softly. "I'm not using you; we're not using you. You're a good friend, Harry, really good. Just let me explain."

Suddenly, Harry sat down heavily, wearily, his surroundings destroyed, harmed, but now calm. Naruto slowly approached the worn wizard and crouched beside the boy who had brought his knees up to bury his face into his arms, muttering incoherently under his breath. Naruto wasn't sure whether or not to touch his friend reassuringly or not, but soon his subconscious took control of his arm, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, and then he began his story, starting from when Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, had summoned the best ANBU which turned out to be Naruto and Sasuke. They had Portkeyed into this world, the wizarding world. The shinobis hadn't been entirely lying when they said they were from Japan for their world spoke Japanese, but it was a necklace –Naruto showed it to Harry– that permitted them to communicate. The roles of ANBU, the elite shinobis of Konoha, in fact of all shinobis, were to take on missions and accomplish them. That had been the sole purpose of coming here: to complete a mission, and that mission issued by Minerva McGonagall was to befriend Harry Potter, find out if he was working with Voldemort, and help him defeat the true enemy, which now they know is Albus Dumbledore. Naruto told the silent form beside him how he and his partner, Sasuke, had trained and studied their wizarding magic for three weeks before school. After a while, they felt bad, felt it wrong, for becoming part of Harry's inner circle of close friends because of a mission and wanted to tell him. But the standard mission rules restricted them from doing so. Therefore, for three months, (now it was the middle of December,) they'd restrained from telling their charge. When the first report to their client could be eavesdropped by their charge, Harry Potter, Naruto took the opportunity and acted normally in front of McGonagall, reporting all the necessary information.

"I hate betraying my friends," Naruto finished, "because friends are my family. You see, it's because I don't have a family, never had one in fact."

Harry blinked, surprised. "Really? I see close friends as family too 'cause I don't have one either."

Naruto smiled sadly. "We both don't have a real family, eh?"

Shaking his head, Harry's mood sobered. "But now my father figure, my godfather, Sirius, is dead."

"I'm sorry. Iruka-sensei is my father figure but he's far away now."

There was a short silence which Naruto broke. "Do Ron and Hermione know about your alliance with Voldemort, but most of all about Dumbledore being the bad one in this thing?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't told them yet. Hermione probably knows already, either that or she suspects. She's a brilliant witch. As for Ron," he smiled warily, "he has a difficult time adjusting to things he's not completely comfortable with and the idea of Voldemort equals 'good' and Dumbledore equals 'bad' is going to be tough to make him believe."

The shinobi beside him chuckled lightly. "I agree. That means one of these evenings before Christmas Break we have to come here and tell them, persuade Ron."

This time the silence between the two boys lasted longer, a peaceful, companionable one. After a while, Naruto stood, "We should get going. I have a detention with Snape after supper, and I still need to do homework." Harry nodded.

Harry and Naruto walked through the hallways in a silence that had the aura of understanding and friendship, now even more so, though Harry was still a little numb from the astounding revelation. As they passed a large window, Naruto saw a tiny light from Hagrid's hut and wondered if Sasuke had gotten any new information yet. Harry was too absorbed in his thoughts but, speaking of the devil, Naruto suddenly sensed the oncoming presence of his partner, who casually ascended the staircase into view. The boys nodded to each other in acknowledgement and after Sasuke joined his friends, Naruto glanced over at the raven-haired boy, who, of course, seemed completely unperturbed.

"Harry knows everything," Naruto said simply, his eyes sought after Sasuke's, telling him silently with a quiet look. Sasuke slightly raised an eyebrow in a sort of questioningly way to which the blonde answered, "And I mean _everything_."

Sasuke nodded slowly, not understanding the whole message but enough of it. "So how's Hagrid?"

Harry perked up his head. He'd forgotten about Hagrid coming and Sasuke spying on him through all the commotion. Looking at his charge from the corner of his eye, Sasuke replied, "I looked in on his windows at first but then his dog gave me away by barking loudly and clawing at the door. So I decided to show myself when Hagrid opened the door and we had a little chat. He seems like a good person, loyal to both Dumbledore and Harry. If we want him on our side, it'd be best to reveal to him how Dumbledore is a villain and a manipulator."

Naruto nodded. "Same here for Ron and Hermione."

'So they don't know,' Sasuke thought as he joined his friends on their walk back to Gryffindor tower.

When they reached the common room, it was empty. Everyone had gone down to supper with the victims sprayed by Naruto's potion's explosion having finished showering and coming out clean. Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke had forgotten it was time for dinner already, so they sprinted back downstairs to the Great Hall.

After supper, the Golden Trio and the shinobis returned to a full common room. The dorms upstairs were void of people. Naruto had gone to Snape's dungeon for his detention; they'd decided that tomorrow's detention, Harry and Sasuke will go with him to explain about the ANBU knowing their secret and that they are on their side. Seeing Ron busy playing wizard chess with Dean and Hermione studying as usual, Sasuke called Harry to go upstairs to the boys' dorm with him. He needed help finding something he'd lost. Sensing it wasn't so, Harry followed curiously, putting a locking charm on the closed door and a silencing charm on the room.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Sasuke commanded, leaning against a wooden post of his bed.

Harry knew that Sasuke was concerned and told him how he'd listened on the conversation, or more like report, between McGonagall and Naruto. He had panicked, ran to the Room of Requirements where his feelings took control of his magic, causing destruction around him. Naruto had come, calmed him down, and told him his story, an explanation. Hearing about his dobe talking about him seeing friends as family, Sasuke decided to tell Harry a few details of Naruto's childhood.

"Ever since he was born, Naruto was hated by the villagers. They called him a demon, a monster."

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning.

"If you want to know, ask Naruto. I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

Harry furrowed his brows. 'What was so bad that others would insult him; that Sasuke wouldn't dare to tell him?'

"Naruto was always beaten up by the villagers. Storeowners refused to give him fresh food. All his life, he was lonely, extremely lonely, until finally one day someone acknowledged him at last as a human, a person. It was Iruka."

"His father figure," Harry added solemnly. "That's why Naruto said he doesn't like betraying people because he knows what it feels like. He knows how much friends mean to me, how much it hurts if they're traitors." He looked up, his emerald eyes focusing on Sasuke's dark ones. "How about you, Sasuke?"

The boy's face was serious. "You certain you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"My whole family, including my relatives, all of the Uchiha line, was killed in one night."

"By whom?" Harry whispered, horrified.

"For years, I believed it was my big brother, Itachi, for I saw him murder my father, but he never killed _me_, the only other Uchiha besides him, and left. I was so angry, revengeful, to kill him. But it turned out that Orochimaru, a person like Voldemort as a bad guy, as a snake anyways, had been controlling our father, who'd been the one to kill the Uchiha clan. Itachi had just come back from an ANBU mission, and when he went home and found all those dead bodies strewn around, he realized it was our father when he witnessed him murder our mother, and that he couldn't be stopped, couldn't be freed, so Itachi had no choice but to kill him. At that moment, I stepped in and saw him kill our father. Itachi had been covered in blood but most of the blood had come from his ANBU mission; I mistook it all for my fallen father. The Third Hokage covered up our father being controlled by Orochimaru and he killing the Uchiha clan by saying Itachi did it, so that he can spy on a more powerful enemy than Orochimaru."

"Who? What?"

"That's classified information," Sasuke deadpanned.

When Naruto returned and they were alone, Harry asked why the villagers hated him so, after explaining that Sasuke had told him in private. Naruto turned serious yet sad eyes to him and said without emotion, "It's not something I would like to talk about." And from then on, Harry never mentioned the topic again.

Xo-xo-xo

As according to plan, Harry and Sasuke went with Naruto on his next detention with Snape, who raised his eyebrow when the blonde had company. They'd looked for Draco Malfoy as well last night and told him to meet them in Snape's office at 7:15 pm. He was there.

"What is this about?" Draco demanded as soon as the three Gryffindors entered the room. Harry closed the door behind them and stepped towards the Slytherins.

"They know about our secret," Harry said and quickly added when he saw the two of them reach for their wands, "but don't worry, they're on our side." Draco let his hand fall to his side, though still near his wand, while Snape's hand remained in his wand's pocket.

"How has this happened?" asked the Potions Master, eyeing the motionless shinobis.

"Well, they already knew all along, but it was just yesterday I found out about it."

"Explain the details," Snape ordered, narrowing his eyes at the transfers.

"We never trusted Dumbledore ever since we came to your world."

"Ah, so you come from the muggles," he sneered, "as expected."

"No, we come from another world, completely different from yours," Naruto answered, ignoring the mocking tone.

"That can't be possible."

"Well, believe it," Sasuke said curtly.

Naruto smiled. "We're ANBU, the elite shinobis of our village, Konoha."

"Shinobis?" Snape's voice contained skepticism.

"Ninjas, I guess you can say."

Draco scoffed. "Ninjas, then how come you're not dressed all in black?"

"We're undercover; on a mission like this one it's better not to be wearing our uniforms," Sasuke stated flatly.

"Hey, I saw a book with some pictures once about this world's ninjas," Naruto added, "and our uniforms are not like your typical ninja's ones."

"Then what do they look like?" Draco asked tauntingly.

Harry looked back and forth from the Slytherins to the Gryffindors. "Um, guys…"

"Now is not an appropriate time to show you," Naruto replied.

"It's because –" Draco was cut off from finishing his witty remark when Harry stood in between them, his hands up in the air. He looked desperately from one side to the other. "Please cooperate."

Naruto sighed, and then he took a deep breath. What he did next caught the wizards completely off guard. The blonde ANBU pointed a finger at the Slytherins. "But they started it!" he shouted.

Snape rolled his eyes at the childish gesture and words when all of a sudden, Draco snorted elegantly at the shinobi's pointing. Haughtily, he retorted calmly, "I digress. I will not stand by and be insulted like that. It is quite obvious who started this absurd accusation."

Naruto accepted the unintentional challenge and yelled back, still pointing, "No, they started it!"

Harry turned to look at Naruto. This was a serious matter! But he turned back to the Slytherins when Draco answered with a scoff and a louder response than before, "Do stop acting like a fool."

As if on cue, Naruto was no longer talking to Harry any longer, his focus now on his opponent. "But _you _started it!"

Draco jeered. "Quite the contrary."

"It was you!"

"I disagree."

"IT! WAS! _YOU_!"

"And you," the blonde stated coolly, "are a moron."

Naruto was just about to shout back when he was interrupted by Harry's laughter. He blinked at his charge. What had he done? He turned to face Sasuke to see his partner's eyes twinkling slightly with amusement. Draco did the same to face Severus to find the Potion Master's lips twitching with amusement as well.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

"Dobe."

"But they _did_ start it!"

Draco scoffed again. "No, you started it."

The blonde shinobi opened his mouth to retort when Harry put his hands up to calm the two boys. "Now we came here to _talk_ seriously, not to argue," he said, his eyes smiling.

Naruto was tempted to say, "But he started it!" but instead hmphed and crossed his arms.

"OK, now that we're all good with each other, I just came here to let you guys know," Harry directed at Snape and Malfoy.

Nodding slightly to Potter, Severus looked suspiciously at the ANBU. "Explain how I can't use Leglimency to look into your minds. You both have strong barriers. Then I assume you know Occlumency?"

Harry glanced expectantly at his friends, particularly Naruto; he'd heard the blonde explain it to McGonagall.

"We learned and trained how to protect our minds and thoughts in our world."

"And how exactly?" Snape pried.

"None of your business," said an emotionless Sasuke.

"Why won't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"Like I said."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really, Uchiha, is that your lame excuse?"

"It's the truth," Naruto chipped in.

"Speaking of you, Mr. Uzumaki, you still have a detention to fulfill."

"I'm right here in front of you, in your office."

"In your office, _sir_," Snape snapped, emphasizing the fact the transfers needed to learn how to show respect to their teachers.

"Oh, no need to call me that, _sir_," Naruto mocked.

Clenching his jaw, the Potions Master's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Mr. Uzumaki, write a hundred lines of 'I will respect Professor Snape.'"

"Oh really?" the blonde feigned shock. "When has _Professor_ Snape talked in first person?" The Potions Master ignored the comment.

"You're funny, Naruto," Harry said, grinning. "I lacked respect for Snape too ever since my first year, and the 'sir' comeback was the exact same thing I used right back at him."

"Stay out of it, Potter."

Naruto ignored the irritated professor and grinned back. "High-five, Harry." A slap of hands sounded in the room. At the same time, Draco and Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at their friend's actions, while Snape resisted the urge to look heavenwards.

Naruto beamed. 'This is going to be more fun than I thought it would be.'

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_I enjoyed writing the last bit, though I had difficulty on how Draco should act indignant and regal at the same time. XD_

_School has started so this chapter is a present to all my readers and reviewers before homework starts loading in. _

_Please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_Sorry for the long update, folks. Here it is!_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 8**

**By: En Taiho**

As promised, Harry told Ron and Hermione to meet at the Room of Requirements this afternoon. He wisely planned to tell Hagrid with his friends after this meeting, the sooner the better. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke would be there as well at both times. It was only one and a half week left until Christmas Break.

The five friends filed secretly into a great oval room that resembled a conference room with a large circular table made of dark polished wood. There were five simple chairs around it, a different coloured cushion for each. Harry picked the black cushion at the head, Ron the orange, and Hermione the red. Across from Ron and Hermione, Sasuke chose the navy blue cushion and Naruto the black, except a more shinobi black, while Harry's was a wizard black. Ron didn't get how black could be any different but shrugged nonchalantly and dismissed it from his mind.

"So what's the news?" Ron asked, leaning back into his chair and putting his hands behind his head, not realizing the importance of the meeting. .

"Something with Dumbledore?" Hermione noticed the serious look in Harry's eyes. She paused before adding, "And Voldemort, right Harry?"

Ron frowned. Something wasn't right. The atmosphere wasn't…how do you put it…

"Yes."

"And?" Hermione prodded.

"It'll be quite a shock."

"I'm ready."

"Yeah, bring it on, mate."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know it sounds unbelievable but the thing is…well, Voldemort is a good guy, to put it bluntly."

Ron chuckled. "What kind of joke is this, mate?"

"Ron," Hermione said who sat beside the redhead. "It's not a joke."

"I supposed you knew too, 'Mione."

"It was a theory, a suspicion, you might say," the witch smiled at Harry. "I didn't have concrete evidence to support it though."

"So you also know…"

Hermione nodded.

Harry continued more confidently, "that Dumbledore is the bad guy."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to the Weasley. He frowned confusedly. "So you're saying that Dumbledore and Voldemort have switched roles." His friends nodded. "And that now, according to you, Dumbledore is the ultimate evil guy and Voldemort is the wise, old man?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Could this redhead get any dumber?

Naruto chuckled wryly. "Yes, except that Voldemort is just a good guy."

"Hmm, interesting," Ron held his chin with a hand in thought. "Actually…" He stood up. "I don't believe it!"

Harry sighed. He knew it was going to be like this. Hermione gripped the redhead's arm and gently forced him back down.

"Ron, look at the facts. You think that Dumbledore is a good guy because he _wants _you too."

"Am I under Imperious?" he whispered.

Hermione laughed dryly. "Of course not; what I'm saying is that Dumbledore is a manipulator, a very good one at that, considering the fact that he's been doing and is still currently doing it to the whole world."

"But Voldemort the good guy?" Ron raised his eyebrows skeptically. "That doesn't fit into my picture."

"Well, it's going to be," Sasuke interrupted. "We're talking about the _world_ and not just about you."

"I know that!" Ron argued.

"Then accept the truth."

"It's not that easy when this new information shatters my whole view of good and evil."

"Things happen; they change," Naruto shrugged.

"I know it's drastic, Ron," Harry cut in before his friend could argue. "I was pretty surprised myself when I found out last year. He's been using me the whole time and trying to keep me weak so that he could control me."

"Last year? How?"

Seeing how Harry hesitated, Hermione spared him. "That's not important right now. The most important thing right now is that Harry just admitted that Professor Dumbledore has been trying to control everyone, especially Harry. "

Quickly taking the chance to avoid the subject and silently thanking Hermione, Harry said cheerfully, "And we'll defeat Dumbledore with the help of Tom, his followers, and Naruto and Sasuke."

"Now that you mention it, why are they here anyways?" Ron pointed out. Sasuke resisted the urge to create a Chidori to scare the redhead.

"They're shinobis, sent to help us from another world," replied Harry.

Hermione frowned. "Now that's some news for me."

Naruto offered an explanation. "Shinobis are ninjas who are assigned missions and paid to accomplish them. Helping you is currently our mission."

"Wicked!" Ron whistled, forgetting momentarily about Tom and Albus. "Real ninjas! What can you do?"

"Jutsus," Naruto answered offhandedly. "Techniques," he added when the Weasley gave him a confused look.

Harry mentally shook his head at his redheaded friend's reaction although it was, he had to admit, pretty neat. "They did the scorch mark in the Hogsmeade alley during that Dementor attack."

Ron whistled again. "Bloody hell, that's totally wicked!" Hermione leaned forward in anticipation towards Naruto and Sasuke. "How did you use such a high-level spell? Was it a jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "A Katon one," he specified.

"A Fire spell, in wizarding terms," Sasuke added coolly.

"Can you show us?" asked an eager Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement. She wanted to see how these jutsus worked. Harry was quite curious himself.

The blond shinobi shook his head. "Sorry but no."

"What?! But why?!" Ron whined.

"Just a small jutsu, nothing special," Hermione put in, smiling encouragingly.

"A 'no' is a no," Sasuke replied flatly. "An example is not necessary."

"You'll probably see it during battles so don't worry about it," Naruto added casually but with no emotion in his voice nor in his facial expression.

They're experienced, _very _experienced, in war, Hermione realized. Ron deflated and stuck up his lower lip. "Fine, but I still see no reason why you can't."

Sasuke nor Naruto in fact didn't bother deigning themselves to answer the redhead.

"Come on, we need to tell Hagrid now," Harry said.

"Wait," Hermione stopped him. "Do you mind providing some evidence and how Dumbledore manages to fool the world? And if Voldemort _is_ a good guy then who murdered your parents? Who did those Death Eater attacks?"

"Well, you said it yourself earlier, 'Mione. Dumbledore is a very good bloody manipulator. You see, Voldemort had actually been under the control of his snake, Nagini, who was under the Imperius Curse cast by Albus. Some of the followers are actually truly evil though, such as Bellatrix and Senior Nott to name a few." Harry suppressed the flashback of Sirius and Bellatrix battling in the Department of Mysteries and of Sirius falling through the veil, falling and never coming back.

"That's most…enlightening…" Hermione trailed off, absorbing the information, the gears of her brain turning rapidly to fit in the pieces.

"This is getting more and more real…" Ron sighed.

"It is," Naruto stated seriously.

"And the recent Dementor attack was sent by the Ministry," Harry all but spat.

"That's not surprising."

"Now let's go, the sooner we enlighten Hagrid, the better."

Standing up, Naruto and Sasuke waited for the wizards and witch to get out of their seats. Together, the group of five headed towards the gamekeeper's hut outside.

"Ah, 'arry, long time no see," Hagrid greeted warmly when the said boy knocked on the door. "Ron and Hermione too, and Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha." As the professor of Care of Magical Creatures, he knew the foreigners.

"You have a moment, Hagrid? We came to discuss something important," said Harry.

"Sure thing, 'arry. All of ya, come in and 'ave a seat. There're some rock cakes for ya on the table."

"Thanks."

"So," the half-giant sat down in a large armchair after the students filed in and closed the door. Surreptitiously and unknown to only Hagrid and Ron, Harry wandlessly put a silencing charm around the living room. "Wha's so importan'?"

"It's hard to believe but it's true. Voldemort is a good guy," Harry said bluntly.

Hagrid roared in laughter and Harry thought back to Ron's first reaction. Was it that funny? "'Arry, where'd ya get _'at_ idea?"

"That's not the end of it," Ron informed. "Dumbledore turns out to be the bad guy." Hagrid gave another loud chuckle. "I know, it's backwards. Crazy," the redhead added.

The gamekeeper of Hogwarts took a big hanky from one of his numerous large pockets and dabbed his eyes, still chuckling. "This must be th' funnies' joke of my life." He took a deep breath. "Th' most far-fetched, I mus' say."

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his first friend. "I'm sorry, Hagrid, but it's not a joke. I'm speaking the truth."

Hagrid grabbed one of his rock cakes and took a noisy, crunchy bite, causing the shinobis to wonder exactly how _hard_ the thing was. "Nah, 'arry, ya should stop tryin' to trick me. It won' work."

Standing up, Harry walked over to the half-giant. Even though he was sitting down, Hagrid was now around the same eye level as Harry. Looking into dark coloured eyes, Harry's emerald orbs were hard and serious. There was neither laughter nor any sign of joking inside them. "Hagrid, listen to me, I'm not lying. It's the truth. Dumbledore, he's using you, using everybody, with his manipulation skills. And Voldemort?" Hagrid flinched. "He's the good guy. Tom plays a major part in the plan to defeat Dumbledore."

"'Arry, then ya're with 'im?" Hagrid gulped. "Wit' You-Know-Who?"

"I'm on whatever side against Dumbledore. Voldemort," –the half-giant involuntarily winced– "had been manipulated by Dumbledore, who put an Imperius on Tom's snake, Nagini, which in turn controlled Voldemort." Hagrid couldn't help flinching again and Harry decided to stop using that name. He'll spare the kind half-giant, who was going under enough already, which also made Harry choose not to mention Naruto and Sasuke's secret yet either. "You have to pick a side. Please be with us, Hagrid."

Hagrid took a deep breath. "I really care for ya, I do. Ya're a good wizard, 'Arry. But Dumbledore…'e's a good ol' man too. I would've been kicked out of 'ogwarts and 'ave no where to live. But Dumbledore let me stay when everyone else was agains' it. I've got a home here and friends, and I'm doing what I love. I'm sorry, 'arry, but the view of the world I see now is the bes' for me."

"You're sure, Hagrid? You're not going to be with us?" Harry said sadly.

"I'm with you, 'arry, but I'm also wit' Dumbledore."

"One last chance," said Harry, hoping that the gamekeeper would change his mind even though he knew he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Harry whispered and looked into Hagrid's eyes. "Stay alive, my friend." Hagrid frowned confusedly. "Wha–" But he never finished his sentence. Harry cocked his head slightly and murmured, "_Obliviate_." Immediately, the half-giant's eyes glazed over and took on a vague look. It was fortunate that the spell took effect instantaneously for Ron's stifle of something between a gasp and a choke was quite ineffective.

"Harry–" Hermione started, but the expressionless wizard raised a hand to stop her from rising out of her seat.

"It's ok, 'Mione." Addressing the others as well, Harry didn't turn around, still gazing sadly at his half-giant friend. "When he comes back, act normal. He won't remember the conversation we just had." Heaving a sigh, he finally turned back and sat down in his original chair, releasing the spell as he did so. As soon as he did, Hagrid blinked and took a glance around the room and its habitants. "So, wha's so importan'?"

Harry forced a smile. "Nothing much, Hagrid. We just came for a visit." With really nothing important, Harry cancelled the silencing charm on the room.

"Well, tha's nice of ya." Noticing one of the rock cakes missing, Hagrid broke into a big grin. "'ey, ya ate my cake. Ya never did before."

"Sasuke and I each shared a half of one. We'd never tried it before," Naruto explained, smiling, before any of the others could speak.

"Ya liked it?"

Naruto nodded. "It was pretty good, sir. Your specialty, I believe?"

Hagrid almost burst into tears. "Yah, 'tis my recipe. Oh, Mr. Uzumaki, ya're such a good lad." Taking out the same hanky he'd used earlier but was oblivious to this fact, the half-giant blew his nose. "Ya're the firs' to ever say 'at!"

Naruto smiled a small smile. Quickly, Hagrid got up and moved around in his kitchen. Glancing curiously at the busy half-giant's back, the five friends shrugged, not knowing the objective of the gamekeeper's bustle. After finding something, he returned to the students and handed Naruto a plastic bag filled with _hard_ squares. Sasuke confirmed his suspicion after taking a quick glance and nodded to the grinning Hagrid, while Naruto instead spoke, "Thank you sir."

Hagrid chuckled and clapped the blond on the back. Sasuke expected that if that had happened back in his Genin days, his partner would have stumbled right out of his chair. But Naruto was stronger now, _much _stronger; though he'll never admit it to the dobe, he guessed that the blond was stronger than him and that he _will_ become the future Rokudaime.

"Just call me Hagrid," he told the foreigners.

"Then just call me Naruto."

"And Sasuke."

"Nice meetin' ya…again," Hagrid winked and chuckled. "Now out wit' ya, ya still gotta do 'omework. Dumbledore wouldn' like it if ya didn' finish 'em on time jus' because of me. Dinner's already past too."

"Right, thanks Hagrid," Harry said and walking over to the half-giant. He gave him a fond hug.

"Whoa, 'arry, somethin' wrong?"

"No, I just have a feeling we won't be seeing you much for alone visits. It's the sixth year; next year is already our seventh. And with that comes lots of homework and preparation. Sorry about that, Hagrid."

"'arry, all of ya still 'ave Care of Magical Creatures wit' me."

Hermione smiled and gave a hug to the half-giant as well when Harry eventually parted. "We know." Ron was next.

Then Naruto and Sasuke shook the gamekeeper's meaty hand. "See you tomorrow, Hagrid."

Hagrid chuckled. "Y'all makin' it like we won't see each other for a long time."

Harry laughed. "No, we're not," he protested.

"Ok, ok, now off wit' ya."

"Bye, Hagrid!" As the group left the hut, the Golden Trio waved goodbye to their friend while the shinobis looked back and nodded, with Naruto smiling cheerfully. On the way back to the castle, Harry glanced back at the hut. "Y'know, I'm sort of glad Hagrid doesn't know anything about the secrets."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Hagrid is a good friend but he can't keep a secret to save his life. And with him Obliviated" –Harry sighed– "Dumbledore wouldn't know about our conversation."

"Right! Harry mate, you did some wandless magic back there!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, yes," Hermione put in. "You said that you've been training but wandless magic! That's a big step, Harry. And the silencing charm you never uttered a word out loud!"

"What? You did a silencing charm wandlessly too?! That's wicked!"

"I'm still an amateur."

"Nonsense, you're being modest, Harry," Hermione waved his comment away.

"You're powerful," Naruto smiled at his charge. "It'll be a great help in the war."

Harry shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "Not really."

Ron rolled his eyes and put an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Come on, mate, admit it."

"But –"

"Harry," Hermione warned.

"Well, I've been practicing…"

"Exactly," Naruto replied. "Practice makes perfect as this world always says."

Suddenly, a voice cut into the happy converse between Harry and his friends. "I doubt that Ron knows Occlumency."

The redhead whipped around. "Hey!"

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "You don't."

"You never asked!"

"I don't need to in order to know."

"Why do you ask anyways?" Harry questioned.

Hermione answered for the raven-haired boy, "It's because then Dumbledore can use Leglimency, right Sasuke?" He nodded slightly.

"Can you use Occlumency, Hermione?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We had a few lessons on it in several of the DA meetings last year."

"DA?"

"Short for Dumbledore's Army. We created it in our fourth year and we stopped it near the end of our fifth year."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore knew about it and Harry, who's our main teacher, was always away learning Occlumency from Professor Snape."

"If Harry was in the middle of learning, then how can he teach it?"

"I gave them the basics," Harry replied. "And Hermione read a book about it."

"See? I do know stuff about it," Ron said, huffing at the dark-haired shinobi.

"But you can't _do _it."

"Of course I can!"

"If Dumbledore knows Leglimency, how are Ron and Hermione able to prevent him from finding out?" Naruto asked, not completely believing the Weasley either.

"We'll just avoid eye contact with him at all times," the bushy-haired witch replied confidently. "And we also know a bit about blocking off others from DA."

Ron victoriously puffed out his chest at Sasuke and stuck out his tongue. The dark-haired shinobi barely raised an eyebrow at him, otherwise ignoring the redhead.

Xo-xo-xo

The next day, noticing how Christmas Break was approaching, Harry asked Naruto and Sasuke where they were going to stay for the holidays. Before answering, they questioned where he was going to stay first and the Boy-Who-Lived replied that he wasn't quite sure yet. "I'm probably going to stay here at Hogwarts like I usually do."

"We'll be staying wherever you will be staying, remember?" Naruto reminded and Harry nodded.

That very same afternoon between classes, Draco Malfoy managed to quietly tell Harry that he would like to meet with him that evening in "you know where."

When Harry informed Ron and Hermione that he was going off somewhere after the last class of the day, the bushy-haired witch could tell this wasn't something that they should attend. Therefore, she stopped Ron from rising from his seat to join his best friend. "We'll stay here and do homework, Ron," she said firmly. The said redhead sighed and obeyed.

Naruto was in another of his detentions with Snape so only Harry and Sasuke slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room to meet Malfoy in the Room of Requirements. The said boy was seated elegantly in a black wing backed chair. As soon as Draco spotted the company Harry had brought, he slightly narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.

"Why did you bring Uchiha as well?"

"I'm accomplishing my mission," Sasuke calmly replied before Harry could utter a word.

Draco merely crossed a leg and ignored the shinobi from then on during the meeting. "Potter, let's discuss about your living arrangements during the upcoming holidays, shall we?"

**End of Chapter 8**

Xo-xo-xo

_The third movie of Naruto Shippuuden is coming out subbed this December, right? It seems very exciting!_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_Previously in Ch. 8:_

_Naruto was in another of his detentions with Snape so only Harry and Sasuke slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room to meet Malfoy in the Room of Requirements. The said boy was seated elegantly in a black wing backed chair. As soon as Draco spotted the company Harry had brought, he slightly narrowed his eyes disapprovingly._

_"Why did you bring Uchiha as well?"_

_"I'm accomplishing my mission," Sasuke calmly replied before Harry could utter a word._

_Draco merely crossed a leg and ignored the shinobi from then on during the meeting. "Potter, let's discuss about your living arrangements during the upcoming holidays, shall we?"_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 9**

**By: En Taiho**

"Oh? Why?" Harry asked seating himself in an emerald wing backed chair across from Draco, while Sasuke remained standing.

"Answer my question first."

Harry shrugged slightly. "Most likely, I'll be staying here."

"With Dumbledore?"

Harry smiled bitterly. "It can't be helped. Or you have something else in mind, Malfoy?"

Draco sniffed delicately as if he didn't want to completely admit the following thing he was about to say. "Father, Mother, and Severus suggest that you stay at Malfoy Manor. Tom agrees; there'll be fewer obstacles for you if you stay with us, especially without Dumbledore twinkling his eyes like a searchlight at us."

Nodding, Harry said, "Sounds reasonable. Naruto and Sasuke will be coming with me too. It's their mission. According to them, they have to be wherever I am."

"I suppose that's fine. Severus told Father and he's quite interested in them."

Sasuke scoffed at how the two seemed to talk as if he wasn't even there. "Of course, I assent to this plan as well," he said sarcastically. Turning to the raven-haired shinobi, Harry apologized to which he was answered with an "Hn."

"So it's settled then?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I'll tell Dumbledore I'll be staying at the Burrow instead. The Weasley's shouldn't mind. I wouldn't be entirely lying though. If it's okay, I plan to stay there for the first day or two of the holidays."

"As you wish." With the meeting adjourned, Draco glided out the door.

"When Naruto gets back, I'll tell McGonagall the news," Sasuke informed his charge, waiting patiently for several minutes to pass before departing with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Xo-xo-xo

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, the last one before Christmas Break began. Ron, Hermione, and Naruto had been informed of Harry's living arrangements during the holidays, as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry was going to be traveling within the town with the shinobis, even though he told them that he needed to be alone since he planned to buy some presents. Naruto and Sasuke refused to bend and insisted that he needn't buy any Christmas gifts for _them_. Ron and Hermione were going together with Seamus, Dean, and Ginny.

Being reminded of gifts, Sasuke wondered if he was required to get one for Harry. But in view of the fact that he was accompanying his charge on the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays, he couldn't exactly buy one in front of the person intended to be given that gift. On the other hand, Naruto was mischievously plotting away on his _perfect_ present for Harry…and Draco. He might need Sasuke's help though. An evil smirk slowly spread across Naruto's face, imagining his scheme gone well.

As Harry wandered around Hogsmeade with the shinobis, he thought of what he should give Draco for Christmas. It was only proper to buy something for Draco since he was, after all, staying at Malfoy Manor. That meant he also needed to get presents for Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, and Tom. Bloody hell. What in Merlin's name could he get for each of them?! First of all, they were all Slytherins and one couldn't buy anything too…Hufflepuffish or Gryffindorish. Secondly, what could one buy for the Slytherin Prince? And for his father and mother? And for a mean, greasy Potions professor? And for none other but the Dark Lord? Sometimes, Harry wondered what exactly he was doing with all these kinds of wizards and witches, he thought amusedly.

Glancing in the windows displaying their "perfect gifts for Christmas," Harry pondered on what will be the best present for each of his friends. Draco Malfoy, what could Harry Potter possibly give to Draco Malfoy? They passed a bookstore; Potions books or manuals wouldn't do. Draco probably had countless numbers of those kinds of books considering his interest in them, and his godfather, Snape, the Potions Master, was much more knowledgeable in this area than Harry was and he'd probably give Draco them for gifts, if not already on past Christmases. Now that Harry thought about it, he'd like to give something that could protect Draco and it must be something that the blond could bring with him everywhere. And it couldn't be a simple barrier thing. It had to be something impressive, something that even the Malfoy heir would be pleased about.

A jewelry store across the street caught Harry's eye and he strolled towards it, a perfect plan forming in his head to create the best of the ideal. Harry smiled in greeting as he entered the store, Naruto and Sasuke following closely behind.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Do you have a crystal pendant around this size?" the emerald-eyed wizard asked, curling his fingers to form a circle the size of around half of his palm.

"Good afternoon, young sir. Of course, follow me, please," a lady around the age of twenty-five smiled at her new customers. Her curly auburn hair bounced slightly as she headed towards a certain section of the shop that exhibited pendants sparkling in the spotlights that shone on them. "Are you looking for anything specific?"

"No, this is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you find anything you like in there, just tell me and I'll be glad to take it out for you." The lady smiled, turned, and left to greet another customer.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto asked curiously as Harry examined which pendants appealed to him.

"A present."

"For whom?"

"Draco, since we're staying at his place and all," Harry explained almost too quickly.

"Ri-ight," the blond shinobi said knowingly.

Harry didn't catch the knowing glint in the blonde's eyes as he was too busy eyeing a crystal blue pendant standing elegantly in the centre of the second shelf, causing sparkles of rainbows to reflect on the crystal itself and on the glass around it. It was the perfect size. The crystal was figured to resemble the side view of an azure dragon on its hind legs, its front legs curled out before its body, showing off its sharp little talons glinting in the light. Its great wings were flared up behind it, the represented leather in between almost transparent. Small bright emeralds rested on the dragon's head as sharp eyes. A smooth black string, for one to be able to put the pendant on as a necklace, was twined into a barely seen hole made not to interrupt the dragon's body, therefore placed outside of the dragon form.

"This is perfect," Harry murmured to himself as he approved of the dragon pendant. "Excuse me," he called to the young lady from earlier who was now standing unoccupied. Smiling, she came over. "I would like to see that one, please," said Harry politely.

"Of course." She took out a ring of keys and fitted one into the lock. Gently removing the indicated pendant from its cushion, she carefully handed it to the emerald-eyed wizard. After examining it up close for a few seconds, Harry nodded to himself and said, "I would like to buy this one."

"A brilliant choice, young sir. Follow me if you will."

After purchasing his present for Draco, the three friends left the jewelry shop, only to head into another one down the street. In there, Harry picked a delicate bracelet consisted of thin, silver chains connected to each other. Then he bought five little charms to attach to the bracelet. Thanking the clerk, Harry swiftly left the shop with the shinobis. With two presents bought and done, they strolled purposefully to the Three Broomsticks where they sat down at a table.

With the new knowledge of the fact that even if he secretly left in the middle of the night and even using his Invisibility Cloak, the shinobis will know anyways and follow him. And so making sure no one was eavesdropping, Harry said lowly, "We've still got around a week before Christmas Break. Before we leave for the holidays, I need to go to Diagon Alley in order to get two more presents." Harry smirked roguishly. "At night, of course."

That night, Harry stared pensively up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. He had already acquired gifts for Draco and Narcissa, and knew what he'd get for Lucius, Severus, and Tom. All he had to do was touch up on the jewelry he'd bought today and buy the remaining ones he needed. Fortunately, he'd already gotten the presents for his close Gryffindor friends, Ron and Hermione, today. On the other hand, Naruto and Sasuke…how in Merlin's name was he going to obtain a gift for each of the shinobis if they were supposed to be with him everywhere? They weren't exactly there to protect him per say; Harry could very well protect himself. He'd gotten much stronger recently due to his study and training of more advanced magic during the summer and this school year so far. 'What did they say again?' Harry tried to recall what the foreigners' mission was precisely, other than the befriending part, which he quickly skimmed over to move on to his next thought. They were here to help him defeat Dumbledore, who they now know is the ultimate villain. And in order to do so, they had to be with Harry at all times. Besides, it wasn't like they had relatives here to stay with over the holidays.

The next day, Harry assigned the "little Diagon Alley trip" to be two nights away. He had something planned this evening. Excusing himself from the common room, Harry slipped out alone and headed to the girls' bathroom. Now why would he do that? It was none other than Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where a specific hall was established under its floor.

"Harry Potter, long time no see!" the ghost girl giggled and swooped around the room. "Whatever brings you back here?"

"Hello, Myrtle," Harry nodded politely to the excited girl who rarely received company. "I'm just here shopping."

"Shopping, Harry Potter? Here?" She cackled. "This is a bathroom!"

"I know. But this is a special one –"

"Of course it is!"

"Because there is a certain chamber located under here."

"Oh," the girl paled, though visibly her face just became more transparent. "I wouldn't want to disturb you then. See you soon, Harry Potter, come visit again!!" And she dived into a toilet in her stall.

Harry approached a familiar tap and ordered, "_Open_," in Parseltongue. The sink and tap rearranged themselves to reveal a gaping hole that was actually a long tube leading down to the Chamber of Secrets. Fingering his wand in his pocket, Harry jumped in. The ride down was dark and smooth. As he felt that the finish of the journey was near, Harry's muscles tensed. The tube ended and Harry landed lightly on his feet. The emerald-eyed wizard had also trained a little on his physical being. It was hardly called training at all though but it was enough to get the Boy-Who-Lived the least he needed to be fit in battle. He wouldn't want physical weakness to burden him down.

Crossing the chamber on silent feet, Harry drew near to his target: the Basilisk corpse. Though it had been around three years, it takes quite a while for a Basilisk's body to decay completely, and the great snake in the Chamber had a ways to go. Swiftly, Harry took out a couple of vials and two handkerchiefs, spreading them on the floor. Then he got to work. Using his wand, Harry steadily removed the chosen items from the Basilisk's body and carefully directed them into each vial. Now for the hardest part…Harry walked over to the snake's open mouth, now dried up. Slowly, he managed to loosen one of the large protruding fangs. Fortunately, with the help of the dryness and a bit of decay, he got it out pretty easily and wrapped it in both of the handkerchiefs. He checked over each vial again and then stood up, satisfied. After quickly labeling the glass tubes, he mentally checked off Severus Snape's name from the list of people whom he needed to get presents for.

Xo-xo-xo

It was after the curfew check and everyone was asleep in their dorms, except for three certain boys. Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke hadn't bothered to change into their sleeping garments that night. Outside, the sun was almost finished setting beneath the horizon, leaving the sky a dark navy blue with a tint of purple. Harry rose from his bed and quietly slipped on one of his special robes as it wasn't part of the Hogwarts' uniform. No, it was a dark forest green cloak that he had bought when he was shopping for his school supplies during last summer, and when he had spotted the cloak, he couldn't help but purchase it. After all, he needed an outer garment that wasn't the Hogwarts' uniform for going out to other places and that required clothing that clearly wasn't for young pupils, especially if he was going out to some of Tom's meetings or if he was going to let out his Slytherin side, such as tonight.

Harry silently padded over to the washroom, holding the door open until the shinobis came in.

"Don't be surprised. There'll just be a small cloud of smoke and when it clears, we'll be dressed in our ANBU uniforms," Naruto informed the Boy-Who-Lived before he and Sasuke put their hands together in a seal. As said, there were two puffs of smoke that quickly dissipated to reveal two strangely dressed foreigners.

"I'm Hageshii," the blonde ANBU said calmly.

"Hizeme," his dark-haired partner stated.

"Those are our ANBU names, to conceal our true identity," explained Naruto. "So when we're dressed like this, please call us by those names."

Harry nodded slowly, his mind absorbing the unfamiliar uniforms. The masks the shinobis wore were very beautiful that appeared to be made of smooth white porcelain. Naruto's mask bore a resemblance to the face of a snarling fox, while Sasuke's was similar to a big cat's visage, perhaps a panther's. The ANBU sported a flexible black tank top that hugged close to their upper body under a grey vest that was padded for protection but Harry could tell it didn't hinder their movements. On their forearms were arm bracers that extended to cover the tops of their hands as well, though excluding the fingers. The grey bracers were held by two clasps, one near the wrist and the other just under the elbow. Underneath, lithe black gloves lengthened from their hands to cover until immediately above their elbows. Their feet were clad in foreign dark blue, almost black, sandals, the shins protected by cloth with a thick, protective material twined around it that was the same colour as their shoes. Black pants that stopped a little under their shin protectors had a clean white bandage tied around one thigh, which carried a few kunai holsters. Around their hips was an elegant dark crimson belt from which each hung a scroll on the front and a shinobi pouch on the back. Two katanas crossed behind their backs gracefully, allowing for easy access and also providing a shield. Unbeknownst to Harry, a roll of thin nin-wire was hidden in each of the ninja's hair.

"Let's do as planned," Harry said to the ANBU as he swung the dark forest green cloak around him and put on the hood, shadowing his face. Hageshii nodded slightly. "On the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" Three puffs of smoke replaced three boys in the washroom, where another three puffs appeared in a corner of Diagon Alley.

"Your transporting technique feels much better than Apparation," Harry commented, remembering the sucking feeling and being-squished-through-a-tube feeling of Apparating. Hageshii chuckled quietly. "I wouldn't know."

"Okay, first I need a cane for old Malfoy," Harry informed his companions as he swept out of the corner into one of the major side streets of Diagon Alley. "I recall the shop being around here…" Harry muttered out loud as he walked thoughtfully in the direction that he remembered he took during the summer when he was shopping for supplies. "Yes, this is it." Harry entered into the store, signaling for the shinobis to wait outside. Here he needed to act as normal as he could, even though he was wearing a mysteriously dark-coloured cloak that concealed his face.

"How may I help you?" a man with graying hair said absent-mindedly from behind the counter without looking up from polishing a cane's head when he heard the bell sound.

"Let me see your best array of canes."

The man finally glanced up to face his customer to find a hooded figure of whom he wasn't able to see the face of. "Err, right away sir!" he stuttered as he scurried to do as requested.

Underneath the shadows of his hood, Harry smirked. The man probably thought he worked on the Dark side…well technically he was.

"Here you go, sir, these are our best." The man spread seven different canes on the counter on dark violet velvet. After a few moments of pondering, the stranger chose the black polished cane with a golden claw at the bottom and a golden snake twined around a small obsidian stone at the very tip. The store owner stammered out the price and shakily accepted the money from the black-gloved hand of his customer.

"I would like it wrapped." As the man nodded quickly in agreement, Harry lazily added, "And include that for cushioning if you may." The man nodded his head up and down again and frantically snatched the dark violet velvet from the counter and went off to do as bid. Harry thought idly that it was nice being a Slytherin, quoting Draco. When the owner returned with the wrapped present, Harry took it and swiftly left the shop. Nodding to the shinobis, he slipped the cane under his cloak and they silently made their way towards Nocturne Alley. Slouched, old men and several women wandered the street, and wizards and witches, most of them missing many teeth, toothily proclaimed their magical special objects on sale.

"Oh, sir, don't you find this love potion irresistible to buy? Makes anyone fall in love with you; instant effect," a witch with thin grey hair eagerly held out to them a blood red bottle.

Ignoring the woman, the three young men strolled past her. Without giving up, the witch shouted at their backs, "And it lasts FOREVER!" The less crazy people meandering on the street noticed the mysteriously dressed strangers behind the dark-cloaked person. But the young men had a formidable aura and they dared not say anything to them nor approach the newly-arrived group. However, a short stout man, having drunk too many Butterbeers, staggered over to them. "Hey, ain't ya some int'resting lot, eh? Strang' coshumes ya've there, huh? Merlin's balls, it ain't 'allowe'en," he slurred standing in front of them. But as the dark cloaked one was about to step around him, the drunk man shook a finger at him and moved again to stand in his way. "Na-ah. Ya ain' gonna get pas' 'til ya tell me who ya're."

"Move," the stranger ordered menacingly.

The man laughed harshly at Harry, a few drops of spit dribbling from his mouth. "I tol' ya, didn' I? I ain' gonna move 'til ya tell me yar names, man, now c'mon, I ain' gonna wait foreva."

The stranger didn't reply. Suddenly, the drunken man was thrown backwards by an invisible force punching his stomach hard. "I warned you," the cloaked stranger said flatly as he, nor his companions, bothered to pause beside the fallen fool. The small crowd that had gathered realized just how powerful the strangers were and wisely found reason to back away.

Farther down Nocturne Alley, Harry spotted the appropriate store and entered alongside the ANBU. A wizened old man ambled up behind the dusty counter. Hageshii and Hizeme observed the store surreptitiously and saw that the store sold odd objects, very odd objects.

Knowing that this kind of business was risky and the object he needed was strictly forbidden, Harry got right to the point. "I need a Basilisk's egg," he stated.

The old man sneezed. "I ain't –"

Prepared, Harry flared out his aura, allowing a sip of his magic to escape. "Now," he ordered, permitting more of his power to flow from his body, his cloak fluttering from the commanding aura.

"I get many Death Eaters and Dark wizards as customers, sir. My, I'm a Dark wizard myself. You have to _convince _me in order to get what you want," wheezed the old man, though Harry could see a bead of sweat on his brow.

"_I would __hate__ to force you_," Harry whispered warningly in Parseltongue.

"Whoa, w-wait, y-you just spoke P-Parseltongue," the owner stuttered, another bead of sweat breaking out of his skin.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Harry purred threateningly. "Now where's my Basilisk egg?"

The old man gulped as he felt another wave of absolute power wash over him, being emitted by the stranger in front of him. The objects around the store trembled in their places from the aura. "I-I was getting on to that, s-sir." Heaving a large egg with wispy black swirls moving on the thick shell from the backroom, the store owner settled it on the counter. "Uh, that'll be 1 million galleons, sir."

"A million galleons?" Harry snarled. "Surely you can lower this absurd price."

"Then you should get a Basilisk egg yourself, sir," the old man said boldly but immediately regretted it when the cloaked stranger lifted the hood slightly so that a pair of emeralds glinted warningly in the shadows. "That wouldn't do, old man," Harry hissed, adding something that didn't all too wonderful in Parseltongue.

"Th-then 950,000 galleons."

Putting his hood on properly, the stranger took a step forward. "Lower it more if you would."

"900,000 galleons."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"850,000 galleons," said the old man, clutching the egg to himself both for support and to have something to squeeze to stabilize his urge to run.

Seeing that it'll take a while to get the bloody old man to lower it to a satisfying price, Harry turned slightly to the shinobis. Going to Plan B, Hageshii and Hizeme came to stand on each side of Harry.

"800,000 galleons," the owner gulped out when he saw the mysterious foreigners come closer, their faces hidden by white porcelain masks that represented fierce beasts.

"Lower it much more, you old fool," Hizeme hissed, his aura whipping around him, causing the store's objects to shake as if there was a small earthquake on their shelves.

"600,000." The owner fearfully glanced at the other ANBU whose blond hair waved softly in the invisible magic breezes. He blinked but then he couldn't see the fox-masked one anymore! Eyes skimming over the room frantically, the old man froze as he finally noticed the figure standing directly behind him. "And make it quick," the blond whispered in his ear commandingly. The owner knew that the blond foreigner could kill him right then and there.

"300,000," he stammered out.

"Let's make it 250,000," the cloaked stranger said promptly, putting a bag of coins on the counter. "Don't you agree, _kind _sir?" he added as he casually took the Basilisk's egg.

"Y-y-y-eah," the old man stumbled over his words from fear.

"_Excellent_." With that, the strange group disappeared out the door swiftly. The old man staggered over to a chair and slumped into it. A drop on his hand made him look down in horror. Was it blood? Had they hurt him somehow? But no, it was his sweat. Having been so terrified and nervous, the old man hadn't noticed just how much he had sweated. He took out a tattered handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face thoroughly, glad that they had finally gone. But wait…Standing up abruptly, he limped over to the bag of coins and paled at the small amount of money inside for such a precious object that he had just sold. Realizing he had been subdued so much in such a short time, he knew that, in his fear, he had given in. Normally, the old man was quite proud of his selling skills but this deal was downright bloody outrageous!

Harry smirked at the scream of "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" from the store that they had just left, echoing in the dark street. He knew that if he had acted like a Gryffindor in there, the old man would have never sold the Basilisk's egg at the price of 250,000 galleons, having reduced it from 1 million. Taking on his full Slytherin personality had been fun, very fun indeed.

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_Sorry for the long wait! I will finish this fanfic so don't worry. Thank you to my reviewers who're keeping me going. To Lord Makura, NaruSasu fluff didn't really seem to fit in this chapter but some will come in due time! :)_

_I tried to make Harry seem as cool as I could... XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 10**

**By: En Taiho**

The Golden Trio and the shinobis claimed the same compartment in the Hogwarts Express as before for the voyage back to Platform 9 and three-quarters for the Christmas holdiays. All of them were going to stay at the Weasley's for a few days. When the journey ended, which passed without incident, the group spotted a family of redheads waiting for them on the platform.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're staying with us," Mrs. Weasley smiled at the emerald-eyed wizard. "And you too, Hermione."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," the bushy-haired witch replied. Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Hope I'm not being a bother for troubling you."

The woman dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. Ah, and here are the transfer boys from Japan?"

"Mum, we've already told you they'll be coming too."

"Yes, yes, I know," Molly glanced at her youngest son from observing the foreigners. "I was just making sure. So, what are your names again?"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Well, pleasure meeting you…again," she chuckled. "C'mon, let's not dilly-dally. We should get going now. My husband will arrive home in two hours or so and I would like to get home before him, to prepare dinner and such."

As the Weasley's along with their friends marched to the redheads' car, the shinobis got to know the siblings of Ron; Harry warned them playfully that they better watch out for Fred and George's pranks. They liked doing "bloody wicked pranks," according to them, as Christmas presents.

Xo-xo-xo

"If you don't mind, Naruto and Sasuke, you'll be sharing Ron's room with Ron and Harry. Our place is quite small and I'm afraid there's not enough room for everyone to have their own rooms," Mrs. Weasley said apologetically.

"It's quite fine, Mrs. Weasley," Sasuke replied. Naruto added, "Sorry for the trouble."

Molly smiled. "Such nice boys you two are. Anyways, Ron will show you there."

Carrying their trunks up some creaky stairs, the ANBU and Harry followed Ron up to his room. Inside were a bunk-bed and two mattresses on the floor. Hermione had gone with Ginny as the two girls were sharing the same room.

"Ok, who wants the bunk-bed?" the redhead asked his friends.

"It doesn't matter," Harry answered, shrugging, having the same opinions as the foreigners.

"Then, Harry, you first; pick a number between 1 and 20. Whoever loses gets the floor."

"Fourteen."

"Naruto, pick a number between 1 and 20."

"Eight."

"Sasuke?"

"Three."

"Sorry, Naruto and Sasuke. You guys have the floor. My number was two."

The shinobis shrugged. "That's fine." Sleeping on the floor was better anyways; it was easier and less obvious if they ever had the need to sneak out of bed. The boys dumped their trunks around the room, and deciding to give a tour of the Burrow, Ron showed his friends around the first floor, the second floor, the attic, and the basement. Then after telling Molly, they headed outside where Ron told –or more like complained- to Naruto and Sasuke (and Harry again) about numerous gnomes his siblings and him had to kick out every single year.

"There! That little bastard…" Ron shouted, pointing at a clump of grass out of the blue. The small man squeaked and dived out of the redhead's spell that would have blasted him miles away. Amused, Naruto and Sasuke watched as Ron chased the garden gnome around as Harry yelled his encouragement, occasionally helping along by sending his own blasting spell. Finally, one of Harry's spells hit him and one could hear the tiny shrieks as the gnome flew across the sky.

Puffing, Ron jogged back to his friends and glared at the shinobis. "You never helped me."

"It was much more amusing to watch," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, but you could have helped," the redhead accused.

"Well, it was a fun entertainment," said Naruto, smiling as Ron growled. "Some friends you are."

The blond laughed. "No problem. Always glad to be of assistance."

Ron rolled his eyes, and then suddenly snapped his eyes in the direction of the house when "Your father's home!" was heard from Molly. Heading inside, the shinobis met the tired-looking but smiling redheaded man known as Arthur Weasley.

"Pleasure to meet you, Naruto and Sasuke," Arthur greeted warmly. "I heard you transferred from Japan. Have you accustomed to Britain yet?" He reached over to grab a piece of bread from the head of the dinner table.

Naruto, sitting beside Harry, and Sasuke, sitting across from his charge, glanced over at Mr. Weasley. "It's quite all right here."

"So what's different in Britain compared to Japan?" Arthur asked, making conversation.

"The language, of course. And there we didn't attend a magical school," Naruto replied and then helped himself to some more food.

"You went to a normal school?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Then how did you come by to come here?"

"We found out we were wizards," replied Sasuke. "Seeing as Hogwarts is one of the best schools for wizards and witches, we decided to come here."

Arthur nodded. "Mind if you say something in Japanese? The Asian languages have always been fascinating."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other to choose who would speak. Finally, the blonde said, "Ore wa Naruto." He smiled. "That means 'my name is Naruto.'"

Mr. Weasley hummed in response.

"Oh, dad, guess what?" Fred grinned.

"We did this really awesome thing," George continued.

"At school," Fred finished the sentence.

Arthur sighed, his lips threatening to break into an excited beam if it wasn't for his glaring wife watching him carefully. "A prank again, boys?"

"What do you think, dad?" asked George innocently.

"We put a stink bomb in Snape's classroom right before we left," Fred said, holding back a smirk.

"And it was timed to go off in 10 minutes."

"We weren't going to be inside the room when it went off, of course."

"Imagine Snape's face," George grinned.

"Actually, we did see his reaction," Fred nudged his twin. "We snuck an Extendable Telescope and an Extendable Ear in there."

"Yeah," George chuckled. "Snape wasn't pleased."

Fred roared in laughter, "He totally screamed like a girl when he caught a particularly big whiff of the exploding smell from the bomb."

Xo-xo-xo

With a night spent at the Weasley's, Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke were scheduled to stay over at the Malfoy's the next day, moving over in the afternoon. Saying "See you after the holidays," the shinobis and their charge took the bus to the Malfoy Manor. But before they departed, they left their presents under the Christmas tree.

"You've finally arrived, Potter," Lucius said, motioning the group in. "And you've brought the transfers. Uzumaki and Uchiha, my son has told me about you. You are shinobis from another world?"

"Yes, but this fact has to remain unknown to everyone," Sasuke replied seriously.

"Of course, the same applies for the things we will discuss here."

"Yes, we know."

When Severus Snape swept into view, Naruto said with surprise, "You're going to stay here too?"

Snape growled. "Since we're not currently in school, I'll let you off the hook this time, Mr. Uzumaki, for not addressing me as a student should to a professor." Naruto rolled his eyes as Snape continued, "But when we return to Hogwarts, you must call me 'sir' or you'll suffer the worst consequences you can ever imagine."

Naruto snorted. "You have no idea what I can imagine or not, Snape."

"You little brat, stop being such a devil."

"A devil? Me? You shouldn't be applying yourself as me. It's most insulting," Naruto smirked.

The Potions Master ignored the comment as Narcissa, a beautiful blonde woman, welcomed them to Malfoy Manor. Unlike her husband and son, Narcissus portrayed the image of a delicate, kind lady. Tom was not there as he was at his own Manor but he would be coming on Christmas Eve. Naruto and Sasuke were interested to meet the Dark Lord, Voldemort, the man who was feared so much that everyone dared to only call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who.

The group, consisting of Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Severus, Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke, sat around the large main sitting room. There the Slytherins asked the ANBU questions and in turn, the shinobis asked them questions as well to keep them up to date on the news and major events.

"Potter told me that you two were the one who caused the scorch marks that the Aurors were uncertain about and just concluded that it was a high-level spell that was cast by an unknown wizard. But since he never showed any other action again, they dropped the case, according to my father," Draco said. "Perhaps you can demonstrate the spell –or jutsus, as you call it- to us."

"We should wait till the Dark Lord comes, Draco," Lucius replied before the shinobis. "That way He may see their powers as well."

"Just a little demonstration wouldn't hurt. Besides, you wished to see their jutsus," Draco retorted.

"Draco dear, please refrain from disobeying your father when he is right," Narcissa interrupted. "Any one care for more tea?"

Xo-xo-xo

"I wonder if Draco's mother is really a Slytherin," Naruto pondered out loud, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed. As the Manor was very well much a mansion, if not a palace, therefore possessing countless rooms, Naruto and Sasuke had their own chambers. "She's more a Hufflepuff."

"You never know, dobe," Sasuke replied, leaning on the windowsill. "Never judge a book by its cover."

Naruto huffed. "I know, of course that's true. I was just making conversation."

Sasuke smirked. "You don't have to. We can make conversation in another, more interesting way," he said, making his way over to the blonde.

Sasuke stood for a second in front of his sitting partner, his dark eyes softening as Naruto glanced up innocently. The Uchiha placed a pale hand under Naruto's chin and lifted the other's head gently. Naruto closed his eyes in bliss at the touch and Sasuke swept down for a kiss. Their tongues danced in familiar ecstasy. Longing to be closer, Sasuke took a step forward, one leg situated between the blonde's, his other leg kneeling on the bed as he pushed Naruto down slowly to a lying down position.

Lost in the still ongoing kiss, Naruto reached his hands up to tangle in dark hair. He felt Sasuke slide a hand from his face to his collarbone and moaned. His own hands trailed warmly down Sasuke's body to rest on the small of his back. The Uchiha shivered at the gentleness and the deliberate slowness of the touch and kissed the blonde even more passionately. He pressed his body down to be flush with Naruto's, dark eyes alight with desire. Their lips parted for a moment of breath before a tongue flicked out of Sasuke's mouth to lick Naruto's lips. He went up Naruto's jaw line, leaving a trail of hot kisses. The blonde moaned again as Sasuke sucked on his earlobe. "Sasuke," Naruto breathed, his head tilting to the side.

"Mmm?" Sasuke murmured as he descended on the blonde's lips again. Naruto pushed on the raven-haired boy's shoulders and Sasuke broke the kiss at the blonde's silent request. His eyes were still bright with lust and his hair was tousled.

"I know the perfect present to get Harry and Draco."

Sasuke shrugged lightly. "Tell me later," he said as he kissed Naruto again.

Xo-xo-xo

The days went by, edging closer and closer to Christmas Eve. No one outwardly showed it, but they were all anticipating for Tom to arrive and also to finally be able watch an example of the ANBU's magic.

On one of those days, Harry accidentally slipped and used Draco's first name. That time they were walking alone in one of the corridors.

"Potter, honestly, this is the second time already," Draco drawled. "I presume then that is what you call me when you're thinking of me?"

Harry's ears grew a little red, though the change of colour was partially concealed by his unruly black hair. "And why would I think of you, Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't know, Harry," Draco purred. "You tell me."

"I don't think about you, so there's nothing to tell."

"Don't worry, Harry, I can keep secrets."

Harry blushed a bit redder. He knew that Draco was purposefully using his first name over and over again. That bloody Malfoy! Using his mistake against him…Goddamn it! He wasn't going to let Draco get the best of him every single time. "Sure you can, Draco," Harry said with a touch of sarcasm.

"I can," the blonde Slytherin said indignantly.

"Fine, fine, I believe you, Draco."

"You dreadfully just can't resist saying my name," Draco smirked.

"You're one to talk," Harry retorted. "Besides," he smiled, "I can call you whatever I want…Draco."

"And I also have the right to permit by what name I am to be called by whom."

"Mine overpowers yours."

"You wish," Draco snorted delicately.

And so from that day forth, Harry and Draco unofficially declared that they will now call each other by their first names.

When the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor awoke on Christmas Eve, they found that the Manor was more decorated and polished than it had been before, which was quite a feat, considering that the mansion had already and always been very polished up with rich and extravagant decorations, such as statues, carvings, paintings, and the such. The house elves must have worked all night. This was to demonstrate the wealth and power of the Malfoy's to Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, though the outward intention was just to get ready for Christmas. The whole group was there to greet Tom when he arrived, dressed in a black silk robe that seemed to be darker than black and rippled like a shadow on water. Underneath he wore a dark crimson shirt with tight black trousers. His hair was gracefully arranged and his sharp blue eyes penetrated into each of the wizards and the witch who were waiting for him.

"Greetings, all," Tom said with a nod of acknowledgement. "As there are new people here, let me introduce myself. My name is Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Naruto replied with a nod of his own. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, an ANBU from Konoha."

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke, also an ANBU from Konoha."

"Ah, yes," Tom swept his eyes at them, "the foreigners who perform jutsus. Perhaps you can enlighten us on how your magic spells work?"

"Yes; instead of a wand, we shinobis use hand seals to channel our chakra, the magic storage within us, to make it simple," Sasuke explained.

"For example," Naruto formed the Horse seal. "This is one of them."

"Most interesting," said Lucius. He glanced over at Tom for confirmation, who granted him permission with a slight tilt of his head. "We would like to see demonstrations of your jutsus."

"Oh, we were coming to that," Naruto smiled. "Sasuke and I decided to have a spar as our demonstration; you can consider it as a Christmas gift."

"Do you know a good place where we can spar? A warning though: we will damage some of the surroundings," Sasuke directed at the other members of the group. "If you don't mind, we prefer a forest."

"Why not here?" Narcissa spoke up. "Malfoy Manor owns a section of a forest to the west of here."

"You wouldn't mind if we destroy the trees from our sparring?"

Narcissa shook her head, while Lucius answered, "It's fine."

They must be eager to watch us, Naruto thought, or why would the Malfoy's allow for their property to be damaged during our spar? "Agreed, shall we begin now?"

"Please do," Narcissa smiled gently.

The shinobis nodded and headed to their own rooms after informing the group that they needed to get ready. As they walked along beside each other, Naruto asked casually, "Are you going to wear your ANBU uniform, Sasuke?"

"Don't know. How about you?"

The blonde shrugged. "Why not?"

"I guess so."

"Medium level spar then?"

"Hn."

Xo-xo-xo

Dressed in their ANBU uniforms except without their masks as they were not necessary, Naruto and Sasuke rejoined the waiting group and together the Malfoy's, Snape, Harry, Tom, and the shinobis strolled towards the forest. It wasn't an extremely thick one with many large trees, but not as big as in Konoha and their world, Naruto and Sasuke noted silently. The ANBU advised for the others to watch a safe distance away as in not to be in the area of their fighting. And so, they positioned themselves in a distance approved by the shinobis but also where they could see pretty clearly.

Unlike a wizard's duel, where the duelers first stood back to back and then walked forward, counting to three, where they turned around and began, the shinobis stood a short distance apart, facing each other. Simultaneously, they drew one of the katanas from their backs slowly, looking deep into the other's eyes.

Harry sucked in his breath; he had been very curious about the shinobis' magic and now he could see it with his own eyes. Draco settled himself more comfortably in the armchairs produced by a wave of Tom's hand, expecting an impressive battle. Snape, who had preferred to stand, arranged his cloak around himself, watching the ANBU with watchful eyes; this was an once-in-a-lifetime chance to see other worldly magic.

Lucius put an arm around Narcissa's shoulders, whispering into her ear, "I hope this will not disappoint us."

His wife smiled reassuringly. "It won't, Lucius."

In the middle, Tom sat elegantly in his black armchair with azure designs, his robes professionally draping over the chair naturally. At some kind of silent signal, the spar between Naruto and Sasuke commenced.

**End of Chapter **

Xo-xo-xo

_The next chapter will be dedicated to Naruto and Sasuke's spar._

_Preview:_

"_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu," Sasuke said quietly, his hands going through the all-too-familiar seals in a blur. Taking a deep breath, he leapt into the air from the cover of the trees, looking down at the clearing. Naruto just had enough time to glance up and see his opponent's form fleetingly before a stream of hot fire streaked towards him._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_Note: The (powerful) jutsus that in the anime/manga was only used by certain people could also be used by other people in this fanfic. _

_A/N: Finally! My exams are over! Here is the long-awaited spar! Hope it pleases you. Please provide some feedback on what you think about it. :)_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 11**

**By: En Taiho**

At some kind of silent signal, the spar between Naruto and Sasuke commenced. Having drawn one of their katanas earlier, the shinobi charged at each other. Thrusting a blow at Naruto, Sasuke aimed just below the heart. Naruto twisted his body to avoid it and at the same time swiped his own blade to cut across his opponent's chest. Sasuke brought up his katana in defense, a clang of metal against metal sounding loud enough for the group watching from a distance. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Sasuke activated his Sharingan suddenly before sending a kick at Naruto who dodged and spun his katana for another blow. Sasuke leapt back, the metal missing him and without a moment's pause ran forward again, his sword's arm tense to deliver a strike. Bringing his blade up above his head to stop the other's katana, Naruto twirled around and swiped his leg out near the ground at the raven-haired ANBU's calves. Sasuke jumped in the air only to shield his face with his arms when a bombardment of shurikens was sent by his opponent from nowhere. The sharp shurikens dug deeply into the flesh.

Harry gasped when he saw the weapons make contact with Sasuke but was surprised and relieved when a poof of smoke occurred to reveal a log ridden with the shurikens in place of the Uchiha. Naruto cocked his head slightly; he had expected Sasuke to perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu. He focused his senses to seek out the raven-haired boy.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu," Sasuke said quietly, his hands going through the all-too-familiar seals in a blur. Taking a deep breath, he leapt into the air from the cover of the trees, looking down at the clearing. Naruto just had enough time to glance up and see his opponent's form fleetingly before a stream of hot fire streaked towards him.

"Naruto!" Harry couldn't help but cry out, automatically leaping out of his chair.

"Relax, Potter," Tom said lazily. "Uchiha wouldn't kill his partner."

"Yeah, I know, but –"

"Harry, sit back down and stop being such a Gryffindor," Draco said.

The emerald-eyed wizard sighed but complied. "It doesn't hurt to be concerned."

"No, it doesn't, dear," Narcissa agreed. "But," continued Lucius, "use your common sense."

"If you have any," Snape sneered.

Harry was about to snap back a comeback when he heard a strange sound and quickly turned his attention back to the spar.

A brilliant sapphire light was shining within the fire attack. Naruto held a Rasengan in his right hand which was thrust out in front of him, defending its owner from the flames. The onslaught of fire soon ceased. Letting his Rasengan diminish, as this was only a medium level spar, Naruto ran towards Sasuke as the dark-haired boy landed silently on the ground. The blonde threw a couple of shurikens as a distraction as he got within the range of ten meters. As Sasuke dodged the ninja stars, Naruto performed Kanashibari no Jutsu. Sasuke cursed mentally when he realized his opponent's tactics and yet could not move an inch. The blond ANBU smirked lightly before his hands went through seals. "Futon: Daitoppa." He blew out a strong blast of wind, causing the trees behind Sasuke to bend back from the force. Unable to move due to his opponent's previous technique, the raven-haired shinobi felt himself being lifted into the air from the wind. Sasuke's back slammed into a tree as Naruto released the Daitoppa jutsu. Fortunately, by then, the paralysis technique had worn out, and Sasuke picked himself up. Both ANBU had previously sheathed their katanas.

Starting his counterattack, Sasuke breathed, "Akaaka Hirameki," as he released small amounts of lightning chakra out of chakra holes, resulting in him glowing an electric light blue. The blonde and the wizards had to shield their eyes at the bright flash, unable to see. Utilizing the opportunity to his advantage, the black-haired ANBU flung kunais around his opponent, sharp thin nin-wire unrolling speedily as the daggers flew out. Three seconds later, his blinding jutsu disappeared but at the same time, the kunais thudded into several tree trunks. One kunai had been thrown at Naruto and he had reflexively caught the handle swiftly. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu," said Sasuke, wasting no time. Fire erupted along the wire, racing to surround Naruto in a rush of heat and flames.

Naruto quickly let go of the kunai he had been holding lest he be burned severely. However, he was still surrounded by the fire and wire, and the temperature was rising quickly. The blonde shinobi formed a seal. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Water seemingly came from nowhere, although it had originated from the stream conveniently nearby. The water created a barrier around the blonde, protecting him from the fire, as Naruto took out a few shurikens. He tossed them out in different directions and muttered, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, the weapons multiplied, effectively cutting Sasuke's nin-wire in all places.

"Doton: Doryuheki." Sasuke spat out mud that immediately solidified into a wall in front of him to shield him from the mass of shurikens and their replicas.

With the wire in shreds on the ground, now useless, Naruto formed a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Five other clones poofed into existence around the original. Each took out a kunai.

Sasuke formed a Chidori, the chirping sounds of a thousand birds emitting from the lightning crackles. Landing lightly on his feet, the Uchiha shoved the Chidori into one of the bunshin's stomach before swiftly turning around and wiping out two more with his lightning ball. He released the jutsu to knock out another. Ducking under a punch from behind, Sasuke crouched low and swiped out a leg to trip his opponent. Naruto's clone jumped up before gravity claimed him again, his kunai speeding down at the raven-haired shinobi. Sasuke had predicted the move with his Sharingan and leaned back, his hands stretching behind his head to do a back-flip, in the process kicking the clone in the chin. He widened his eyes slightly when as soon as he stood upright, two large shurikens headed towards him from two different directions. Naruto had created more bunshins. Sasuke leapt back to avoid one large shuriken while deflecting the other with a kunai. He twisted his body to the left to evade a slash from Naruto's katana who had appeared out of the blue to attack.

Sasuke swore softly under his breath when he noticed that the pair of large shurikens weren't just any normal ones. Their flight was being controlled by Naruto's wind, something the blond had accomplished sometime during his time as a Jounin. This had been one of the reasons how Naruto had ascended a rank into ANBU. The weapons made their way towards their target again, one heading towards Sasuke's chest level and the other aiming at the shins. "Shunshin no Jutsu," the Uchiha murmured before he disappeared in an instant in a tornado of leaves before appearing suddenly behind the real Naruto, having sensed all the other ones were bunshins with the help of the Sharingan. He plunged down his kunai for the final move but discovered Naruto was no longer there. He cursed when he felt that his feet were stuck to the ground.

"Doton: Yomi Numa," the blonde shinobi spoke softly, controlling the transformation of the land into swampland to be just before the watching wizards and witch sitting in their armchairs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he said, forming four clones while in mid-air as he had jumped high into the sky when he had performed the Earth technique.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, blowing the flames around him, hardening the muddy swamp. Swiftly breaking free from the rocky earth that had moments earlier trapped him, Sasuke saw Naruto and his bunshins still in the air. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Multiple fireballs were hurled at his targets. Naruto used two of his clones to push off and pelt towards one of the trees. The bunshins immediately poofed into smoke when the fireballs hit them but Sasuke wasn't finished yet. He had hidden several shurikens and a few kunais underneath the flames and predicting the move with his bloodline, the weapons were now heading towards the blonde's intended landing and Naruto himself.

Naruto turned around swiftly in his descent, pulling out again one of the sheathed katanas on his back. He blocked each and every shuriken and kunai and then bounced off the tree, pushing off the trunk with his feet. He held his katana out in front of him, his cerulean orbs focused determinedly at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy scoffed lightly. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" An enormous fire dragon shot out from the Uchiha's mouth. Naruto was hit fully by the burning flames, but…Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard a faint poof from his opponent's position. He realized too late that it had been a bunshin and froze when he felt a cold bite on the side of his neck.

"The spar is over, Sasuke," Naruto murmured, holding his katana firmly.

Sasuke nodded slightly and the blonde returned his blade back in its sheath. The Uchiha turned to face his partner and ran a gloved hand through his dark hair. "It's a tie again. You've won 32 spars and I have 32 as well."

Naruto smirked. "I told you I wasn't going to let you stay in the lead, even though it was only by one."

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

Jutsus used:

_Akaaka Hirameki_: Bright Flash

_Chidori_: One Thousand Birds

_Doton: Doryuheki_: Earth Release: Earth Release Wall

_Doton: Yomi Numa_: Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

_Futon: Daitoppa_: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_: Shadow Clone Technique

_Kanashibari no Jutsu_: Temporary Paralysis Technique

_Kawarimi no Jutsu_: Body Substitute Technique

_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_: Fire Release: Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not

_Katon: Karyu Endan_: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

_Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu_: Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

_Rasengan_: Spiraling Sphere

_Shunshin no Jutsu_: Body Flicker Technique

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique

_Suiton: Suijinheki_: Water Release: Water Encampment Wall


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_Sorry for the long wait!_

_Enjoy._

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 12**

**By: En Taiho**

Naruto and Sasuke approached the group of wizards with solemn expressions, although they also radiated a sort of satisfied smugness. Harry was surprised to find the ANBU unhurt and unexhausted despite the intense spar. "That was amazing!" Harry whistled.

"Yes, quite," Draco added. "A most appealing Christmas gift."

"Thank you," Naruto acknowledged with a huge grin.

Severus looked down at the foreigners with his lips curled. It was obvious that he was attempting to hide his acknowledgement of their power and potential help but was failing. Meanwhile, it seemed that Lucius was feeling the same as he stared at the blonde and his partner without expression, while his wife gazed around at the destruction left by the shinobi on the Malfoy land with wonder.

The Dark Lord rose from his seat, the plush armchair disappearing instantly with a quiet whoosh. He appraised Naruto and Sasuke, then at the landscape behind them, and then back to them. "You shinobi may in fact be a great help in this war," Tom said with approval. "Your foreign magic would prove useful against Dumbledore and his minions."

"Speaking of which, do you know who his subordinates are?" Sasuke asked.

"We've got the majority," Tom replied. "But there is still one or two whom we don't know where their true alliance lies with."

"And unfortunately it seems the old man has been quite diligent in concealing a few of his followers' names from our knowledge," Lucius sneered bitterly. He looked at the shinobi and finally settled on a small smile, now that his leader had recognized them. Naruto felt himself smile back, pride shining in his blue eyes.

Xo-xo-xo

The morning of Christmas Eve passed just like that. In the afternoon, while the adults sat around one of the major tea rooms for tea and snacks, the Hogwarts students wanted to play Quidditch instead.

"How about wizards versus shinobi?" Draco proposed.

"Sounds fair," Naruto nodded, though the shinobi needed to borrow a pair of broomsticks from the Malfoy's. They were good ones, as expected: Nimbus 2009. Draco owned the latest model, Nimbus 2010, while Harry still had his Firebolt. Draco led them out onto a plot of land and examined it. "The boundaries of the pitch are there," he pointed in one direction for the first corner, "there," for the second corner, "there," for the third corner, "and there," for the fourth corner, forming a rectangle. The lines had already been drawn and the goals set up so it was obvious that the Malfoy's had their own Quidditch pitch to play in.

From Draco's order, a House Elf brought the trunk of Quidditch balls, placing it in front of his young master. Dismissing it with a wave, the blonde Slytherin turned to face his comrades. "There will be no specific positions. Whoever wants to get the Snitch and whoever wants to score can."

Xo-xo-xo

Harry wiped his brow with his Quidditch-gloved hand and grinned. It had been a good game. Naruto and Sasuke had been quite the opponents. Draco flew over to where the emerald-eyed boy was hovering and smiled. "That was, I must admit, fun."

Naruto shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. It had been a challenging game. Harry and Draco's practice and skill over the years proved to overcome Naruto and Sasuke's determination and will to win. But nevertheless it had been to quote the blonde Slytherin "fun." The group of four landed lightly on the ground and headed back to the Malfoy's to go into their own respective rooms to wash off and change.

When Draco emerged from his bedroom, he met up with Harry and took in a deep breath that went unnoticed. Harry was dressed in a dark emerald satin collared shirt with golden buttons, black trousers, and polished shoes. The shirt caused Harry's eyes to be even more beautiful and the clothes were tight enough to show off a little of his body. Alas, the reason why Harry wasn't aware of Draco's observation was that he too was running his eyes up and down the other's figure. The young Malfoy wore a silk black tunic gilded with silver and pressed dark trousers.

"You've stepped up in your clothing style," Draco commented, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my fault." The Boy-Who-Lived was never one to care about his personal appearance. Besides, the Dursley's were never the kind type, only giving him the old, outgrown clothes of Dudley's, and due to the large size of their son, the second-hand clothing always appeared baggy and too big, and were never in the best of conditions. However, this time, Harry had decided to dress in more proper wear as he was staying at an aristocratic family's home and also Tom was coming.

Naruto exited one of the guest rooms, having donned on a white collared shirt with a black and sapphire striped tie, along with ebony-coloured pants. The Uchiha had clothed himself in a dark ruby shirt, a blue tie hanging on his chest and tightened around the collar, and pants the colour of onyx. Both wore black robes that weren't part of the Hogwart's uniform; they had bought them themselves. It was a bit strange wearing the formal dress style of the wizards but it still suited the shinobi quite well.

The Christmas Eve dinner passed without event. The food prepared was only an inkling of what was to come for the Christmas supper the next day.

Harry went to bed that day, pondering on what he actually thought of Draco Malfoy. Seeing the blonde in nice-fitting clothes had sparked up his suppressed feelings for the other boy. Indeed, Harry had been in denial. Yes, he admitted Draco was attractive but that didn't mean anything. A person could find another of the same gender handsome or pretty depending on if you're a male or a female. He'd heard girls say that they think that their friends or some stranger passing were pretty. Why was it wrong for the Boy-Who-Lived to think that another boy was good-looking? Besides, many other people found Draco attractive, which was probably the reason why the blonde was so smug and confident of his looks. Honestly, Pansy Parkinson was amongst the more drastic fans of the Malfoy, clinging and whining to him. Harry shuddered. At least he didn't have to endure _that _kind of thing.

But did Draco think Harry was attractive? Did the blonde _like _him? It wasn't possible, not in that way anyways. Draco had numerous girls throw themselves at him, promising their undying love and praising his good looks. Surely, he wouldn't like Harry of all the people who confessed to him. But what was with all the little things that happened during all the encounters they had? If Harry had been a bit brighter on this kind of subject, he would have known that the Slytherin prince had _perhaps_ flirted with him. But then again that wasn't possible. And yet Draco was always doing something that he wouldn't have normally done with another Gryffindor, let alone boy, well not that Harry knew of anyways. It didn't matter. He was probably just imagining things, though his conscience murmured softly in his mind that this was not true. And now Harry knew Draco better after accepting Tom's offer of being on his side against Dumbledore. He knew that the pompous brat image that Draco always projected in public was not the only part of the blonde. Besides, Harry thought, mentally shaking his head in denial, I don't feel anything for Draco like those of the girls' who worship him. No, a voice inside him whispered, you feel something much more deep and emotional. Harry turned over in his bed and decided it was about time to go to sleep.

Xo-xo-xo

The sun was rising, spreading its golden rays to shine upon all those on Earth. The birds were beginning to wake up, the earlier ones chirping their morning songs. Owls flew back to their hollows after a filling night. Peeking their noses out of their burrows, rabbits the colour of white to camouflage into their surroundings sniffed the air. A magical blanket of pearly white, sparkling snow laid itself across the land, dusting the treetops. With the fresh coldness, ice had crept over the surface of lakes, leaving the bodies of water glistening. Small wisps of cloud waltzed slowly across the pink-turning-orange sky.

"WAKE UP, EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" a loud, echoing shout rang through the Malfoy Manor.

Snape started, woken from his sleep by the most obtrusive of yells. Grouchily, he frowned, recognizing the voice. Did Naruto _have _to find a way to bother him every single time he had the chance to, even if it's on Christmas Day?

"Oi, dobe, what was the point of practically shouting in my ear?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow raised, his sensitive ANBU ears ringing with the voice of Naruto, who had happily chosen his shouting spot outside of the Uchiha's room. Sasuke had instantly taken out a kunai, pausing slightly, before throwing open his door…to meet a head of spiky blonde hair.

"You came here on purpose," Sasuke accused his partner.

Naruto smiled and gave the raven-haired boy a kiss. "Good morning, Sasuke. Happy Christmas." The Uchiha shook his head amusedly and stroked the blonde's cheekbones down to his neck. "Happy Chirstmas, Naruto."

Xo-xo-xo

In the Weasley's home on the dawning of Christmas Day, Ron was grinning from ear to ear in his sleep for he was having a wonderful dream. For Christmas, he had gone to one of Chudley Cannons' Quidditch matches. He had the best seat, overlooking the whole pitch and able to see every cool move of his favourite team. And that wasn't what made it so awesome. No, it was that at the end of the game when Chudley Cannons won by a billion points, his most admired player flew up to where Ron was sitting and shook his hand. He invited Ron to come down to the change rooms, giving him a slip of paper as permission to pass through the security, so that they could get to know each other. Ron even got his autograph! And as an extra bonus, when he reached the change rooms, the nice bloke introduced him to the rest of the Chudley Cannons, announcing Ron as their number 1 fan.

The captain of the team came over and smiled. Accepting to sign his name on the list of Chudley Cannons' players' autographs, the captain glanced up at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, would you like to join our team?"

Ron almost fainted. Speechless, he nodded excitedly. The team chuckled. But then out of the blue a bucket of cold, freezing water poured on top of him. Ron sprang out of bed, sputtering and yelping, the now mean cackling of laughter of the Chudley Cannons echoing in his wet ears.

"WHAT THE F-!" But Ron never got to finish his naughty sentence when another bucket, which he hadn't noticed had been slowly swaying towards him on a thin wire above his bed, spilled a load of hot water on top of him. Ron screamed and leapt out of bed, only to have a sudden loud crack sounding from behind his head. He screamed again, quickly turning around to see the source but he slipped on the wet floor and landed his bottom on a _very_ large whoopee cushion. An echoing fart erupted from beneath him, and Ron screamed again.

George smirked and gave a resounding high-five to his twin brother. Early in the day, they had gotten up and sneaked to their little brother's bedroom to set up their pranks. After that, they proceeded out and closed the door silently. Peeking through the keyhole, the twins could see "wittle Ronnykins" muttering happily in his bed and grinning joyfully. They snickered when they heard through the Extendable Ear what Ron was saying, "Chud…ley Cannons…number one…fan…part of…team."

Fred looked over at his twin, his expression beaming mischief. "Ready, George?" he whispered.

"Ready, Fred." And they both pulled the almost invisible string dangling beside Ron's door. They kept back a giggle of excitement when the bucket of icy water filed its way to be just above their little brother's head. Now was the moment. Fred yanked the string again and the bucket turned over. Watching amusedly his reactions, Fred stepped aside and handed the string to his twin. "Your turn, George." The redhead smiled impishly. He looked at Fred and shook his head, tsking when they heard that Ron was about to utter a very bad swearword. George yanked, and the twins exchanged evil grins at Ron's scream.

"Saved him from getting coal from Santa Claus," he said, the shriek of their little brother masking his voice from the others' ears besides his twin's.

Fred agreed. "Children shouldn't swear."

The pranking Weasleys looked like they were in absolute bliss when the crackle from one of their inventions went off and Ron gave out another loud scream. Shaking their heads in amusement, the twins waited for their final trap to go off. Fred and George smirked when the amplifier they had placed at the end of the whoopee cushion did a magnificent job as the farting sound bounced off everywhere in the Burrow. Sniggering to themselves, they listened one last time with sadistic amusement to yet another of Ron's screams as they tip-toed off back to their room.

Xo-xo-xo

Later on, after giving annoyed, deathly glares at his twin brothers, Ron swung back into the Christmas mood. The Weasley family gathered around the Christmas tree or more specifically the pile of presents and eagerly dug in. Hermione had gone home three days ago to rejoin her parents for the holidays.

Ron grabbed a present and saw that it was from Harry. He ripped off the paper and opened the box. On top of a more advanced Sneakoscope, the latest new thing, Ron squealed and waved nine pieces of paper in his family's faces. "Look at this!" he shouted and practically slapped Fred's cheek with the paper.

"Hey! Watch it!" Fred said indignantly.

Ginny came over, wearing a magical watch from Hermione. The watch displayed the time of course but also will automatically change the hands when daylight saving time came. It included the date and a timer as well. There were little buttons on the side of the watch, enabling the watch's face to transform into what the button was for: a speaker for listening to the radio, a mirror, and a little box for containing a few small things. It was a fashionable nice-looking watch too and Hermione also gave Ginny an interesting muggle novel containing high school drama and romance. Ginny tried to read what was on the paper Ron was wildly waving about but with the blurred speed, it was impossible.

"Ron, just spill it out what it is!" said Ginny impatiently.

"Instead of dancing around like a joyous monkey who just found a banana," George added dryly.

Ron chose to ignore the insult and stood up tall. He looked at each and every of his family members who were staring at him, waiting for what in Merlin's name could make the redhead so hyper. "These are," Ron paused dramatically and finally held out the nine pieces of paper for all to see, "tickets to see Chudley Cannons' match!" He read the small letters on them and a smile formed. "With good seats."

Bill looked over his little brother's shoulders and then clapped him on the back. "Who are these from, huh? They sure are pretty good."

"From Harry."

"Such a sweet dear." Mrs. Weasley took out a painting of sakura trees from Harry, their soft pink petals fluttering across the picture and stroked the light wooden frame. "This would suit the living room very nicely," she muttered to herself.

Ron's face was one big smile and he was jumping up and down in excitement. "Calm down, Ron," Charlie shook his head amusedly.

"But you don't get it! It's a big chance that has never happened before!" Ron shouted. "I can get to meet them! And to get their autographs! Then they're going to invite me down to get to know the whole team! Then they're going to ask me to join their team! And then! And then! AND THEN! –oh…" The redhead deflated and his knees started to wobble. Mrs. Weasley rushed towards him but never made it as Ron fell flat on his face with a thud, causing his family members to wince.

Xo-xo-xo

Hermione opened the medium-sized box and holding it up admired the bracelet.

"That's a lovely bracelet, Hermione," Mrs. Granger commented. "Who is it from?"

Hermione blushed lightly. "It's from Ron."

"I knew that was coming," her dad chuckled. The bracelet was made of a silver string from which dangled a single sparkling amber flower.

"What did you get him then honey?"

"Chocolate and a camera." She had also gotten a beautiful large hairclip and a recipe book for Mrs. Weasley, and much to Mr. Weasley's delight a muggle board game along with a set of muggle playing cards. Ginny had received a watch and a novel, the twins two different books of interesting devices that existed today and ideas for ones for the future and a bit of money for their joke shop, Percy a professional-looking black and golden pen, Charlie a novel about how muggles pictured dragons, and Bill a large picture dictionary of French words.

Xo-xo-xo

Harry immediately stumbled out of bed when Naruto's shout echoed through the manor. The blonde certainly knew how to make Christmas a happy event, he thought with amusement. Quickly, he brushed his teeth, got dressed, and exited his room. He was on his way to the large living room when he met up with Draco. They both greeted each other with "Happy Christmas" before they saw Naruto and Sasuke seated on one of the couches, waiting for the rest of the inhabitants to awaken and join them.

Lucius and Narcissa were next to stroll smoothly into the room before Severus came in. Of course Tom was last for the grand entrance. As the host, Lucius swept his arm out, indicating at the large pile of presents under the enormous Malfoy Christmas tree that peppered the air with the scent of fresh pine. "Now let us begin."

The teenagers scrambled for the pile. The presents were organized into neat, towering stacks for each person. Naruto found to his surprise that his load was pretty big for a foreigner who just came this year for a mission. He grabbed the top one and read the card: it was from Sasuke. Glancing over at the Uchiha carefully unwrapping one of his gifts, the blonde shinobi smiled and started tearing the paper off of his. He lifted a scroll that was tastefully decorated and had a very large capacity along with a couple of ramen cups. Naruto raised his precious ramen food up to the level of his eyes and almost drooled. He hadn't eaten his yummy ramen ever since they set foot in the wizarding world. How on earth did Sasuke get a hand on these?

"Oi, dobe, stop looking like a goldfish."

Naruto snapped out of his out-worldly state and glared playfully at the raven-haired boy. The Uchiha just shrugged and nodded at the blonde's pile. "You might find a souvenir of the wizarding world in there," he hinted. Naruto frowned curiously and grasped a peculiar wrapped present from the side of his stack; it was thin and long. Inside he found a new model just in time for people who wished to give broomsticks to others for Christmas. A golden engraving on the dark polished wood named the broomstick as "Tornado."

Sasuke's careful unwrapping of his first gift revealed a necklace charmed with many protection spells given by Naruto and a new set of gleaming sharpened kunais charmed for accuracy, meaning that even if the target dodged, the knife would come slicing back until the prey was either hit or found some way to sufficiently deflect it. The other box he got from the blonde ANBU was a book that caught Sasuke's interest and a broomstick of another new model called "Prodigy." Sasuke smiled, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye and dug in to see what other things he'd gotten.

Harry seized the first present he got his hands on and glanced at the card, seeing that it was from Ron. Eagerly, he ripped the paper off the box and found several packs of sweets and a gift certificate for the Quidditch store. He grinned when he thought of his best friend's reaction when he received the tickets. Having heard of the Chudley Cannons coming to play in Britain, Harry had gone to buy the tickets four months before the scheduled match.

Hermione's gift was next: a book about Potions useful for battles and a back-up wand chosen with care. She'd learned that her emerald-eyed friend didn't have one and was quite shocked that he didn't, especially since Harry fought many battles. The Christmas present from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was the usual: a hand-knit jumper and sweets. Putting down the jumper, Harry's emerald orbs caught sight of a dark violet box and picked it up. It was from Severus. The Boy-Who-Lived sent a glance at the Potions Master before he opened the present. Bringing out a book, Harry smoothed the cover with a hand. The word "Leglimency" in neat cursive writing the colour of navy blue titled above a detailed eye with long lashes and a beautiful hazel iris. Harry opened the book to the first page and skimmed over it. Severus really knew how to lay his hands on uncommon items. Never before had he seen a book teaching Leglimency; it was a rare book about a rare topic, especially because it was considered a Dark Art. Since he had mastered Occlumency, Harry had thought that knowing Leglimency could be a great help and now that he had a book informing him of how and a person who knew it as well, Harry was confident that he'll learn it in time for the last battle, hopefully anyways.

Severus had to control his jaw from dropping. He held up a vial labeled "Basilisk scale I," restraining his fingers from trembling. Potter…who would have guessed. A Basilisk scale. Scanning over the writing of the Boy-Who-Lived on the other vials, Severus' eyebrow rose as he went over each one: "Basilisk scale II," "Basilisk scale III," "Basilisk tongue," –the other eyebrow went shooting up to join its twin– "Basilisk fang" and "Basilisk Venom Pouch." No doubt the emerald-eyed wizard had gotten the parts from the large serpent he had slain in his second year at Hogwarts. But to go down there to labour over acquiring the Potions ingredients from the snake just for him, Severus mentally shook his head in amusement, a corner of his lip threatening to quirk up. It seemed that he had been underestimating Harry Potter. Suddenly, a gasp sounded from Narcissa not two feet away and Severus turned around to see the source of her surprise. He spotted Lucius and Draco with one eyebrow raised, like father like son. On the other side of Severus, Harry and the shinobi were smirking. Tom Riddle was holding a strange-looking egg-shaped object. Foreboding black wisps swirled slowly on the surface.

Severus bit back his question, his eyes slightly narrowing. Instead, Narcissa glided over and voiced his exact thoughts, "What is that, my lord?"

"If it really is real, then I presume it is a Basilisk egg, from Harry," Tom stroked the surface with a contemplating hand.

Severus' jaw threatened to drop again. Why in Salazar's name had the boy acquire Basilisk parts and a Basilisk egg? They were such rare and difficult objects to obtain. Why did Potter choose these presents out of all the things he could have gotten?

Tom was impressed, though he showed no obvious signs of being so. Harry stepped forward, drawing attention to himself. "This Basilisk egg is in compensation for killing your Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, Tom. Therefore, you can raise another one and have him or her as your new familiar."

Tom didn't say anything but he looked up from gazing at the darkly beautiful egg and inclined his head at Harry in silent thanks, a smile gracing his lips. Harry smiled in return.

Several moments later when everyone had gone back to unwrapping their gifts, Draco raised a necklace with both hands to gaze at a dragon pendant. Draco snapped his eyes towards Harry in a confused frown. He glided gracefully towards the said boy who was examining with joy a new darkly polished broomstick by the name of "Ultra Champion" of a glimmering black colour and a Snitch clenched in one fist. Draco recognized the writing on the card above the small pile of wrapping paper on the floor. Those were from his parents. Draco cleared his voice softly and Harry glanced up.

"This is an appealing necklace, Harry," said the blonde with a slight smile.

Gazing briefly at the said jewelry, Harry shrugged. "You're welcome, but –" a mischievous tone crept into his voice –"it's not only for show, you know." Harry moved over and cautiously removed the string from the Malfoy's fingers. Slowly as a hint on what he was going to do, Harry's hands inched towards Draco's neck and shoulder area. The blonde didn't flinch and watched the movement with curiosity. Harry clasped the necklace shut around Draco's neck, which a pale elegant finger carefully rubbed thoughtfully. Harry smirked lightly. "It has protection shields of course but I've spelled it so that when you're in any sort of physical danger, it will transform into a dragon the size of a human adult." The Malfoy heir observed the crystal azure dragon, surprised and impressed.

Harry blinked when Draco took hold of a box wrapped with silver paper embraced with neat jade patterns. Draco drawled, "This is from me."

Harry accepted the present and tore the paper away, which fluttered to the floor. Inside he found a large box containing two containers, one big, long, and crimson lined with black designs and the other smaller and round at the edges. The Boy-Who-Lived opened the long one first and was happy to find a dark emerald dragon skin wand holster. He stifled the whistle of amazement and held the holster up to the light, causing the scales to glint dangerously. Draco almost smirked at the marveled expression on Harry's face. The green-eyed boy tried it on, inserting his wand into it, and regarded the whole thing with admiration. Mentally rolling his eyes at the childish reaction, though with amusement, the blonde gestured at the other container. Taking the clue, Harry picked it up out of the larger box and discovered that the container was actually a glasses case. He lifted the glasses to give a scrutinizing examination. Unlike the ones he wore now, these eyeglasses were light and equipped with thin deep turquoise frames. Harry knew that despite the fragile and delicate appearance, the glasses were on the contrary sturdy and very difficult to break. From the expectant look in Draco's silver orbs, Harry donned them on, leaving his old glasses on a nearby table. Draco nodded in approval. He had chosen one that he thought would look perfect on the Boy-Who-Lived and indeed it did, the colour of the frames matching tastefully with the brilliant colour of his eyes. Harry couldn't see himself and so he conjured a mirror wandlessly, resulting in the slight widening of eyes in most of the occupants of the room. Harry had practiced conjuration countless times and having mastered it with wandless magic could do it effortlessly. The Boy-Who-Lived studied his reflection with approval.

Draco had thought that Harry could improve his outward appearance with just a few tweaks here and there, which just so happened to include his glasses. The round, thick glasses didn't bring out the Boy-Who-Lived's best looks. Honestly, he didn't make up at all and didn't care much about his personal appearance, and yet girls were attracted to him. Harry only thought it was because of his fame but the thought of the reason being his attractiveness never crossed his mind. Draco himself had been captured by Harry in their first meeting and at the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts. It was only the Weasel that prevented Harry from accepting his offer of friendship.

Harry smiled genuinely at Draco. "Thanks, Draco. It looks great."

Draco smirked lightly. "I knew it would."

The next gift Harry received was a hard wooden box filled with holes about the size of a dictionary or an encyclopedia. Upon opening it, he noticed the luxurious settings of the insides, pampered with crimson and jade cushions, littered occasionally with a couple of twigs and leaves. A quiet hiss made Draco startle who had been watching the emerald-eyed boy open his other presents. A small dark green snake lifted her head from her resting position on one of the cushions, her bright golden eyes calculating the indifferent boy before her.

_"Are you my new massster?"_

Harry nodded slightly. A snake was the kind of present he expected to get from the Dark Lord. _"Yesss, my name isss Harry Potter. And you are?"_

The serpent the length of around 30 or 40 centimeters slipped out her tongue to taste the scent of her new master. She acted a bit surprised when she discovered another Parseltongue besides the one who owned her mother. _"My name isss Ssanicula. I am the offssspring of Nagini, the ssnake of the heir of Sssalazar_." She indicated with her head at Tom who was watching the interaction with interest. _"But I ssenssse ssome of the nobleness of Ssslytherin within you, masster."_

Harry reached out a hand and gently patted Sanicula's head. _"Ssanicula is a beautiful name. Ass you have pointed out, I have alssso inherited a little of Sslytherin'ss heritage from this sscar on my forehead who was given to me by the masster of Nagini." _He lifted a forelock to reveal the lightning shaped scar. The serpent slithered onto Harry's forearm which he brought closer to his face for her to see better the said brand that dubbed him the Boy-Who-Lived.

_"You are interesssting, masster. I like you already."_

Harry chuckled. _"You're one fassscinating ssnake ass well, Sssanicula. Do you want to curl around my neck?" _The serpent complied happily. She was only in her younger years; soon she would grow into a large and menacing cobra more than a meter long, just like her mother.

Sending a grateful glance at Tom, Harry directed his attention back to Sanicula, conversing with the snake, the both of them getting to know the other. Outwardly, Draco seemed emotionless to this exchange but he was actually quite fascinated, as well as Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's summoned snakes always knew how to speak Japanese and he wondered if Harry could understand the abnormally giant summoned snakes and the normal ones found in any village or forest too.

Eventually, Harry set the serpent back into her boxy home and promised to remove the container later on and move her into his temporary room during his stay at the Malfoy's.

Narcissa admired the bracelet consisted of silver charms, each cast with different spells. She read through Harry's instructions and the key to each charm. Some were always active, while others needed to be invoked. She examined the charm etched with a decorative vase. After peeking at the list, she discovered that it was prepared with a poison-detection spell. Narcissa turned the bracelet slowly on her wrist, learning the purpose of each and marveling at Harry's creativity and imagination to come up with the different pictures in respect to the variation of spells cast on them.

Lucius thumped his new cane experimentally, then elevated it to scrutinize with an expecting eye. He inspected the black metal cane that gleamed mysteriously in the chandelier light of the Malfoy's living room. With a wave of his wand, he rotated the cane slowly, and then proceeded to study the bottom of which a golden claw poised powerfully on the ground, if it was. The Malfoy patriarch tipped the top towards him with another flourish of his wand and sneered in approval at the golden snake circling majestically around a small, yet big enough to be of value, obsidian stone. He caught Harry cooing with his new pet and mentally told himself to thank the black-haired boy later.

Having evaluated the situation, Naruto nudged his partner lightly. Sasuke noticed that now everyone had finished unwrapping all their respective presents. Yesterday, the ANBU had told the adults about their plan and so Lucius stood up, announcing, "Very well then, let us proceed to the Main Dining Hall." Everyone nodded. Naruto glanced surreptitiously at the mistletoe he had fixed on the ceiling in the middle of the room. Clandestinely, his wand poked out of its holster on his right arm and the blonde shinobi murmured quietly the magical words to cast a hex on the plant.

Harry was following behind Severus when he suddenly felt a pull. He jerked his head around but he didn't see anyone. Brushing aside the feeling, Harry had only the time to take one step before he felt a force pulling him again. This time, he couldn't prevent his feet involuntarily stepping back again and again.

"What's happening?"

Harry snapped his head in the voice's direction and saw Draco in the same predicament. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, the black-haired wizard noticed the amused sparkle in Naruto's eyes. "Naruto!" Harry pointed an accusing finger at the said shinobi, as his foot took another step backwards. "What did you do?"

Naruto grinned mysteriously but otherwise didn't answer.

"Uzumaki! Cease this outrageous prank at once!" Draco was futilely attempting to halt his uncontrolled steps. The hex wouldn't let him.

The blonde ANBU grinned evilly. "Why do you suspect only _me_?" he asked with a voice interlaced with innocence, while nudging his elbow in his partner's direction. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and both young wizards noticed the twitch of the corner of his lips. Harry and Draco finally figured out where they were heading as they glared daggers at the shinobi; they were walking towards each other…backwards. As Harry's back bumped against Draco's, Naruto and Sasuke automatically made the same hand seal simultaneously. Instantly, a purple, translucent substance rose from the floor in a rectangular shape. The grinning ANBU walked forwards, Naruto facing Harry, while Sasuke went to the other side outside of the barrier to smirk at Draco. The two wizards were now sitting back to back on the dark marble floor.

The amused adults stood near the doors and waited for one to speak; they didn't have to wait for long.

"It's our Christmas present to you," the blonde shinobi stretched out both his arms before him to indicate the grandeur of the scene in front of him. "You didn't think that after all this time, we wouldn't get you anything?"

Harry grumbled, "What are you going on about?" He was back to back with Draco but didn't want to move, nor did the other boy it seemed.

Sasuke took over. "Isn't it obvious?"

Draco glared menacingly at the Uchiha. Sasuke shrugged it off. "Kiss each other and everything will wear away."

Harry's jaw dropped while Draco's face transformed into an expression of disbelief. "Care to repeat that?"

Naruto's playful grin widened and he shrugged nonchalantly. "Just kiss and the hex and jutsu will be deactivated." Naruto stared into Harry's surprised green eyes. "But it _must _be on the lips."

"How and when?" Draco bit out impatiently.

"This very morning," Sasuke said emotionlessly. The blonde Slytherin recalled the fact that the ninjas had woken up before them and arrived in the room earlier as well.

"Then how?" Harry repeated for Draco seeing as the raven-haired boy hadn't answered that question.

"I already told you," Naruto explained, his eyebrows wiggling. "It's a hex and a jutsu." Now the ANBU weren't going to reveal all of their secrets and it was clear that they weren't going to reveal any more until their Christmas gift was done.

"So now you know what to do," Naruto winked at the trapped wizards.

Narcissa finally took in the information of what was happening. When the shinobi had explained to her and the others their "present," she hadn't thought they were actually going to go _this _far. "Oh, my," she managed to breathe out in both anticipation and disbelief.

"Oh, get on with it," Severus snapped. "We know you have a thing for Potter, though I don't see why you do."

"Now, now, Severus, surely you were like this when you were at this age."

"Don't start with me, Lucius; I know what happened on that Christmas Eve."

Naruto asked curiously, "What happened?" Sasuke shot him a look that said, "Do you really expect them to answer that?"

Lucius raised his hands up in defense, pointedly ignoring the blonde ANBU. "All right, all right, let's adjourn to the dining hall and leave these two lovebirds alone." With a sly look at the two trapped boys, he led the way out the door.

"You can't just leave us here!" Harry shouted at the adults' and shinobi's departing backs. Naruto turned and winked, "Oh yes we can."

"Father! Mother! Sev! Come back here!"

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_Sorry for the short chapter. Have fun reading!_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 13**

**By: En Taiho**

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, his back against Harry's. "I can't believe they actually left us here," he huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let me try to get us out of this mess." Waving a hand slightly, his wandless magic was met with no response from the barrier created by the shinobis and the hex cast on the mistletoe above them. It seemed that Naruto had put some kind of shield on the bloody plant to prevent them from escaping. Perhaps it was stronger with his wand… Harry edged his hand into his robe pocket and withdrew the long holly wood. Giving it a flourish, there was still no effect.

"I don't believe it's working, Harry," the blonde leaning against him commented dryly.

"Why don't you try?" the raven-haired boy pouted.

Draco shook his head amusedly before his wand popped into his right hand. "I was already getting on that." He muttered a list of spells as he pointed his wand towards the purple barrier surrounding them. The jutsu didn't even waver. Sighing, the young Malfoy directed his wand to the mistletoe hanging on the ceiling, changing his string of Latin words…to no avail.

"Those transfers are strong."

"I wonder if it's a good thing right now," Harry smiled wryly.

Chuckling, Draco inserted his wand back into his own wand holster around his forearm. A silence fell upon them. Harry wiggled slightly, twisting his head to see the blond. "Are we going to stay like this forever?"

Suddenly, a smirk crossed the Malfoy's features and Harry felt his face warm.

"You heard what Uzumaki said," Draco purred, tilting his head to eye the other wizard. "All we have to do is one little thing and everything would fall apart."

"Do you mean the jutsu and the spell? Or my life?" asked Harry suspiciously, his cheeks a little redder than usual.

Tipping his head to the left, Draco's face donned on a smug look. "We won't know until we try," he murmured softly. Harry could feel the other's breath as he spoke on his ear and felt a shiver go down his spine.

Harry shifted his head downwards so that his chin hovered mere millimeters above the blonde's shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for?" he breathed.

Draco smirked and tilted his head. "I've been waiting for you."

Slowly and hesitantly, Harry turned his shoulders to face Draco better, a hand reaching up to caress blond locks. The young Malfoy turned around in response, lifting Harry's chin up to gaze into his depthless eyes. Draco closed the distance between them, his soft lips touching those of Harry's. Molten silver locked onto fathomless emerald. It was a mere touching of lips but a blush lightly tinted both wizards' cheeks.

Harry closed his eyes and bathed himself in the security and warmth radiating from the blonde. Draco imitated him and his tongue licked invitingly over Harry's mouth, asking for entrance. Taken aback by the request, Harry gasped, letting Draco's tongue roam around the cave of his mouth. Harry's tongue responded and both played around in each other's mouths. Eventually, the need for air parted the two new lovers.

The violet barrier immediately dissipated and the hex on the holly above was dispelled. The pair of wizards instantaneously felt the effect, the pull disappearing. Yet, Draco and Harry did not step away from each other. However, instead of being back to back –or more like side to side, Draco stood up, offering a hand to Harry. The black-haired wizard took it and was pulled up…close to Draco. Their bodies were now only centimeters apart; Draco and Harry were around the same height, Harry only being a bit shorter.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist so that the other boy was flush against him. Noses touching, Harry acted on impulse. This time it was he who descended on the other's lips, the kiss quickly turning passionate. One of Harry's hands trailed up the length of Draco's face, sliding underneath platinum blonde hair. The arms around Harry's waist tightened protectively, almost possessively.

Harry was happy. He was in heaven. The reason? He had finally found a lover, a companion who he could spend the rest of his life with. And Draco loved him back just as much.

Draco felt strange. Usually, when he had dates, it was for pleasure or for fun. But for Harry, it was different. He didn't know why he had to choose the Boy-Who-Lived but he was content nonetheless, and very much in love.

Xo-xo-xo

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Naruto wondered out loud to the rest of the Malfoy's and their guests sitting around the massive dining table in the Main Dining Hall. They had waited for twenty minutes but at the failed appearance of two certain young wizards, they had started without them. Naruto had helpfully brought up the fact that after, Draco and Harry could have a romantic Christmas meal together.

"Maybe the two of them are too stubborn for either to actually start," Severus said with a hint of a sneer.

"Or perhaps they have already started and don't want to stop," said Tom impassively at one end of the long table.

Naruto pulled a face. "I'm eating, thank you very much."

"What?" the Dark Lord smirked. "It's called 'hormones.'"

"And it's called 'I'm eating,'" Naruto repeated.

"Well you're the one who brought up the subject, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Teme, who's side are you on anyways?" Naruto glared at the Uchiha beside him.

"Don't worry about Draco and Harry," Lucius interrupted from the other end of the table. "I believe they are faring just fine."

Speaking of the devil…the dining hall's grand doors opened, and Harry and Draco walked in, holding each other's hands.

"Yo!" Naruto called cheerfully. "Sorry we didn't wait for you! But you guys took so long and we're sort of hungry. Besides, you can have lunch together alone." The blonde added the "alone" quite purposefully.

"Or would you like to join us instead?" Sasuke asked just in case the two wizards didn't want to.

Draco took one glance at his family and the guests finishing up and turned to Harry. "That alone lunch sounds nice."

"They've pretty much finished anyways," Harry agreed.

"Perfect," Narcissa smiled. "Draco dear, you pick whichever dining hall you prefer."

"Yes, Mother." Draco tugged Harry out the entrance of the Main Dining Hall.

Naruto's cerulean orbs sparkled, pleased at the outcome of his and Sasuke's gift. "I'm glad we got them together."

"Indeed."

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_My favourite part of this chapter was:_

_Draco: All we have to do is one little thing and everything would fall apart._

_Harry (suspicious): Do you mean the jutsu and the spell? Or my life?_

_Haha. XD Thought I'd share that with you._

_Please review! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_Edit: A/N: I'm terribly sorry about the mistake that I made about the Bijus in this chapter. I have no idea why I thought it was seven tails when I wrote this. Sorry again. Thank you to all my reviewers who pointed it out. _

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 14**

**By: En Taiho**

Draco and Harry experienced one of their happiest, not to mention, their most romantic Christmas. Naruto and Sasuke, who were able to sense the absolute love between the two wizards, felt arousals bubble within them, and enjoyed their own lovers' Christmas too.

All too soon, the end of the holidays drew near, resulting in the fact that Harry and the shinobis had to depart the Malfoy's, Severus, and Tom. Each of them had enjoyed the others' company during the meals all of them had shared.

The Weasley's welcomed the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends with open arms. They didn't mind one bit that they had come to stay over for the last night before they, along with their sons and daughter, had to return to school. Arthur and Molly Weasley, nor Ron's older siblings, knew where they had actually spent the holiday, which was exactly Harry's goal.

Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke informed Ron and Hermione of their stay at the Malfoy's, Harry explaining about his new glasses. The thin frames that were the colour of aqua, which matched his emerald orbs very well, were given by Draco. He clarified to his friends that as a cover-up, if anyone asked –in particular by Dumbledore, the glasses were from Naruto and Sasuke, so that others wouldn't suspect the Boy-Who-Lived interacting with Slytherins. The enlightenment took place in Ron's room with a silencing charm cast on it by none other than Harry. They wouldn't want any of the other Weasley's discovering Harry's true alliance, especially since all of the children each had one of the twins' greatest inventions in their possession: the Extendable Ear.

When Harry let Ron and Hermione know that he and Draco had now gotten together, Ron had turned pale, horrified, and stuttered about how that wasn't possible. On the other hand, Hermione had congratulated her black-haired friend and told him that she supported his relationship with Malfoy. The idea was quite fitting anyways. The disbelief in Ron's eyes was apparent and he remained stubborn, saying that he refused to accept this new revelation until he saw it with his own eyes. Harry sighed but let it slide. In a time soon to come, he and Draco would no longer need to hide.

The ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful though it was Ron and Hermione's turns to tell of their own Christmases in the Trio's usual compartment with excitement. When each explained about the other's gifts, Ron's face reddened and Hermione blushed. Rolling his eyes in amusement with an understanding smile on his lips, Harry excused himself from the compartment. He understood that his two best friends needed time alone, to confess and to get together. Noticing the electricity between the redhead and the bushy-haired witch, Naruto and Sasuke also left them in peace.

Harry met up with Draco as the blond Slytherin was heading to the washroom. The black-haired wizard winked at his boyfriend and trailed after the Malfoy heir into the boys' washroom. Harry watched Draco check his appearance in the mirror, a pale smooth hand reaching up to brush a supposedly misplaced platinum lock back into a perfect position. Smiling at the familiar action, Harry stepped over to the Malfoy and lifted his hand to tie a finger around one of the blond strands. A playful grin tugged at Draco's lips and he pushed lightly on Harry's chest while his other hand grasped the other wizard's intruding wrist.

"You're ruining my hair, Harry," the blond prince said with a small pout.

Harry untwisted his finger from Draco's hair and let it ghost over Draco's cheek. Suddenly, he pulled back and his feet were already leading him to a stall when the door to the boys' washroom opened.

Draco instantly recognized the Hufflepuff robes the short brunet wore and internally scowled. He pinned the Hufflepuff with a haughty glare, annoyed at being interrupted when he and Harry were just getting to a good part. The young boy gulped visibly and not really knowing what else to do ducked his head and ran past the feared Slytherin prince to use the toilet as fast as he could.

Draco sneered and proceeded to wash his hands, ignoring the nervous Hufflepuff now washing his hastily a few sinks away before the brunet escaped the washroom with a stumble.

A stall's door opened with a creak and Draco spun around to stare curiously at Harry. "How did you know someone was coming?"

Harry shrugged, his expression equally puzzled. "I have no idea. But I sensed it. It never happened to me before."

Draco brushed off the mystery for now and a smirk spread over his face. "Shall we continue then?"

Harry no longer blushed to the roots of his hair when he and Draco got lovey-dovey. He'd gotten used to it and besides he adored these kinds of moments. "I was just thinking the very same thing, love," Harry smirked in return.

A blond aristocratic brow rose at the name but its owner smiled, warmth spreading within him. "It's true that great minds do think alike, Harry love."

Xo-xo-xo

Albus Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes zeroed in on the Boy-Who-Lived talking amongst his friends. He noticed the new, lighter, and more stylish glasses and wondered who had given it to Harry. Dismissing the thought, Albus frowned at the laughing blonde and his silent companion walking alongside the Golden Trio. He still hadn't been able to manipulate the Japanese transfers, not one bit, and it displeased him to no end. He hadn't approved of the foreigners going with Harry to stay over at the Weasley's. They could instill ideas and doubts into Harry Potter's mind. But in order to keep Harry seeing him as a kindly grandfatherly figure, he had let it pass.

And now he regretted it.

During the holidays, he could've forced Harry to stay at Hogwarts like usual, using Harry's own words against him: "Hogwarts is my home." Indeed, what better place to spend a joyous holiday than at home itself? Albus couldn't quite believe himself. He had permitted for such a good opportunity to get even closer to the boy, to manipulate him just a little bit more, to pass. Running a hand through his long white beard, Albus calmed his surging impatience and put a grand smile in place as he stood up, pointing a wand at his throat for a Sonorus spell. "I hope you all had a wondrous Christmas. Classes will begin as usual this afternoon. Thank you and enjoy your lunch."

Xo-xo-xo

Naruto plopped down onto a couch in the Gryffindor common room and sighed. A week had passed. Nothing had happened and he was getting bored.

"Come on, Naruto," Harry said, waiting with the rest of their friends. "We have History of Magic."

Naruto groaned. "Ugh, I don't feel like it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked over to the slumping blonde. He took the other's hand and pulled up, but Naruto resisted. "You better move it or we'll leave you here, and then you'll be late," Sasuke growled warningly.

Naruto knew the Uchiha was joking and groaned again. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do," Hermione butted in impatiently. "Hurry up; I don't want to be late. We'll be starting a new unit today."

Behind her, Ron rolled his eyes. "Like that's any big deal."

"It's naptime next anyways, Naruto," Harry reminded, earning a glare from the bushy-haired witch.

Grudgingly, Naruto pulled himself up and trudged along with his friends.

Professor Binns hovered before the class and began in his monotone voice. "Today, class, we will be starting a new unit called 'Legends and Mythical Creatures.' We will learn about each story and of how much each one is actually real."

Hermione immediately scribbled the title on top of her sheet of parchment. Ron was already fast asleep and Harry's lids were starting to droop. Sasuke sat back in his chair, arms crossed, his eyes wandering to observe the scene out the window. Naruto was playing with the feathered tip of his quill, absently flicking the feather so that it quivered back and forth.

"We will be studying legends from around the world," the ghost professor droned on. "First of all, we'll be starting with one from the United Kingdom."

Hermione wrote out the title, "United Kingdom." She waited patiently for Binns to continue.

Sasuke had enough of waiting for a cloud to inch its way to the middle of the window and decided to listen back to the lesson. "—Ness monster in Ireland has been spotted by muggles several times. As it is, the non-magical folk believe it to be just a myth and the muggle scientists have been unable to find any evidence to prove the existence of the Loch Ness monster.

"Now just how much of this legend is real? The wizarding world has gone to the lake where the serpent-like monster supposedly lives, as described by muggle witnesses. Using magical means, we have discovered that the Loch Ness monster is in fact quite genuine. It is a Water Basilisk. As all of you know what happened four years ago, a Basilisk roamed inside Hogwarts. This type is a Land Basilisk. But no matter what kind of large snakes they are, Basilisks love burrowing underground and traveling around in the form of tube-like tunnels. The Loch Ness Basilisk resides deep, deep under the lakebed and that is one reason why muggles haven't been able to research further, adding to the fact that not very many actually believe in these kinds of stories and beasts. Some happenings –"

Sasuke gave up discerning the dull tone of the professor and returned his attention to that puff of cloud.

The clock ticked by and now more than half the class was enjoying a nice little nap. Ron was still snoring away. Naruto had fallen into a light doze. Hermione was already on her sixth piece of parchment, taking notes on every legend Professor Binns had toned about. The Egyptians and the Sphinx, the Chinese and the Dragon, the Himalayas with the Yeti, (also known as the Abominable Snowman,) the Greeks, the Minotaur, and the Cyclops, and so on and so forth.

Suddenly, Sasuke nudged his partner awake and when Naruto's bright cerulean orbs opened, he hissed matter-of-factly, "He moved on to Japanese myths. This might be interesting."

Naruto sighed at being disturbed but started to listen nonetheless.

"—fore, Japanese dragons are a different version than Chinese dragons. So, moving onto another Japanese legend that is less commonly known although the story is quite fascinating as well. In this story, there are nine demons, the ninth demon being the most powerful."

Naruto turned around with slightly wide eyes to stare at Sasuke, whose eyebrows were furrowed together. That sounded _awfully_ familiar.

"Each demon has the number of tails corresponding to their rank. For example, the first demon, which is the lowest ranking one, possesses only one tail; the second demon has two; the third has three until the last one, the ninth demon, with a total of nine tails. The Japanese have named these demons as 'Bijus.'"

Inside, Naruto was starting to hyperventilate. He never knew the wizarding world had acquired any information on the Bijus.

"I'm not sure how my British accent will sound but each Biju has been named by the Japanese according to their number of tails, such as 'Kyuubi,' the most famous and strongest demon with nine tails. All these demons are frighteningly powerful; they have their own kind of magic that is very different from our magic. The legend has told that each Biju has been sealed for they caused too much havoc and chaos when they wandered the earth freely. Of how the Japanese sealed each demon is unknown, but they now believe themselves to be very safe in all the centuries to come.

"How much of this is real is the intriguing part."

Naruto forced his panic down. Due to his ANBU training, his expression had not changed at all. He still looked very much bored, but the sleepiness in his eyes had fled. The blonde glanced over at the bushy-haired witch sitting on the other side of Ron scribbling non-stop, writing about the Bijus. Naruto felt sick.

"No wizards or witches have been able to investigate in this particular legend. It is believed that no muggles have any knowledge on this either, whatsoever. So, we have no idea if this legend or these demons had existed or if it _is _just a myth."

The bell rang. Students shot awake at the ringing sound. Ron rubbed his eyes blearily while Harry yawned. The emerald-eyed wizard hadn't fallen asleep at all, to his disappoint. Unfortunately, the redhead beside him had been snoring way too loudly. Harry had instead forced himself to listen to the whole lecture and now regretted it. His brain was mush.

Xo-xo-xo

"We'll be going on another of our meetings," Naruto winked and grabbed Sasuke's hand, forcing the raven-haired boy to abandon his new "interest" in the History of Magic textbook –in particular the Legends and Mythical Creatures chapter. The blonde dragged the Uchiha out the Gryffindor common room with Ron sending a pleading look at them. He wanted to leave with them. It wasn't fair that Hermione only bugged him in particular to do his homework. Sasuke shrugged indifferently and smirked mockingly at the redhead. Ron curled a lip and sighed. He shouldn't have expected Sasuke to give in. But Naruto…? He looked up again, hope shining in his eyes, but the shinobis were already out the door.

In the Room of Requirements, Naruto sat down on a large rock and stared down at the black pants of the Hogwarts uniform. Sasuke frowned lightly. The blonde was obviously worried. Sasuke slowly approached his partner. He sat himself behind Naruto, sidling closer and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist to bring the blonde into his hopefully reassuring embrace. Naruto leaned back and clasped one of Sasuke's hands on his stomach.

"What if they find out?" Naruto whispered his fear finally.

Sasuke knew what he was implying and rubbed his thumb comforting on top of Naruto's hand. "They won't. The wizards never found much information. They don't even know how the Bijus were sealed."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know, but…what if they do? They'll think me a monster." Naruto's voice took on a sad tone.

Sasuke squeezed the blonde around the waist and nuzzled the nape of his neck. "You know Harry won't think that, nor Hermione and Ron. They're our friends, and don't friends support theirs all the way?"

Naruto breathed deeply and leaned back to let the Uchiha plant a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Besides, dobe," Sasuke added. "I'll protect you."

A small smile finally pulled at Naruto's lips. He turned to place a lingering kiss on Sasuke's own lips. "I can protect myself well enough, teme."

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, usuratonkachi."

Naruto pouted. He turned around and sat himself on Sasuke's lap. Wrapping both arms around the raven-haired ANBU's neck, the blonde kissed his partner chastely.

Xo-xo-xo

_Two and a half months later…_

"Wow, this is amazing," Hermione admired an article in the paper across from Naruto and Sasuke.

"What is it, 'Mione?" questioned Ron.

"Look." The witch turned the newspaper around for her friends to see the title of the fascinating article: "Biju Secrets."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Sasuke's hand found its way under the table to give the blonde's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Hey, isn't that what Professor Binns was droning on about in History class before?" Harry asked as his brain recalled the familiar Japanese word.

"Biju? What in Merlin's name is that?" Ron asked around a mouthful of peas.

Hermione rolled his eyes. "Bijus are a special term for a special kind of demons. There are nine bijus in all. Each has a number of tails corresponding to their rank. The one-tailed demon is therefore the most minor of the demons and the nine-tailed demon is the most powerful. It isn't a very commonly known legend because there are too many unknowns and information unidentified by the wizarding kind. I don't believe muggles have even heard of it because I for one didn't know they existed beforehand."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"What kind of unknowns?" Sasuke asked casually.

"One example is what Professor Binns said a while back: how the bijus were sealed. And we don't even know when they existed, if they did, which is highly probable, after the enlightening news in this article. We don't know about their magic, just that it's much more powerful than wizarding magic. They're not the type of typical demons that Necromancers in the past have summoned with ugly faces, demented bodies, foul manners, and menacing horns. They're more blended into nature but of what forms they take on, we had no idea. There is so little information we know about them." She stabbed at the article in the Daily Prophet with a digit. "That's why this is so exciting because some wizarding experts just got more information."

"Like what?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Phew, I don't know where to start," Hermione gasped as she stared again with enthusiasm at the article. "There's just so much they learned. Okay, well, first of all, there's a possibility that they still exist today."

"Today?" Ron exclaimed. "You mean there are free demons roaming around?"

"Of course not, Ron," Hermione explained patiently. "They're sealed, remember? Anyways, the experts found out just how they were sealed. It's sort of strange but they were sealed in humans. That's why they could exist today as long as the humans are still alive."

"Humans?" interrupted Ron disbelievingly.

"I know. I've never heard of sealing things _inside _humans," Hermione went on. "But the vessels of the bijus are called 'Jinchuurikis.'" The bushy-haired witch pronounced the Japanese slowly. "Since all of the bijus were sealed in the past, there are nine Jinchuurikis, and when a Jinchuuriki dies, the demon within him or her would die as well. And they found out what forms they take on too, though unfortunately only the first and the last ones. But they said right here that they'd continue looking for more information. So the one-tailed demon is sort of like a giant raccoon and the nine-tailed demon looks like a fox."

Ron made a face. "They _are_ demons if a fox has nine tails."

"What about their magic?"

Hermione answered Harry's question with a shrug. "They're still not sure."

"But isn't this so exciting!" Hermione launched again. "So much new information! And they're still going to continue researching!"

"Uh, Naruto, are you okay?" Harry asked out of the blue, looking concernedly at the blonde across from him. Naruto's face was so pale that the colour could compete with that of Sasuke's skin.

"I've got a stomach ache," Naruto replied with a strained voice.

"You should take a break from eating," Hermione advised. "Say, have you both heard of this Japanese legend?"

"Perhaps," Sasuke responded coolly. "I believe it's better though for Naruto to lie down a bit right now."

"You're right," Harry agreed. Only he out of the Golden Trio knew about the two shinobis' relationship. Therefore, though he was concerned, he realized that it would be better for Naruto to be alone with Sasuke. Besides, Naruto had been acting a little tense for the last couple of weeks.

Harry didn't understand it, but his senses had grown more sensitive. Usually, he was oblivious to many things and always wanted to find out the answers. These kinds of things had never happened to him before. Being aware of another person coming that time in the Hogwarts Express and now noticing that Naruto was a little uptight. No one else seemed to notice, other than the blonde's partner of course.

"Hope you'll feel better later," said Harry.

Naruto nodded curtly. With that, he and Sasuke left the Great Hall.

Xo-xo-xo

Naruto whispered dejectedly, "How could the wizards have found out anything?"

Sasuke stroked the blonde's hair comfortingly; they were in the boys' dormitory. Naruto had his arm around the Uchiha's waist, while leaning on his shoulder. "It's suspicious on how after such a long time of failing to acquire any more information that they found so much recently. And right when we're here in this world."

Naruto nodded stiffly. "I hope we're the only ones who actually know my secret though in this world."

Sasuke's dark eyes snapped over to Naruto's worried cerulean orbs. "Naruto, that could be it!"

The blond shinobi furrowed his brows. "You mean that there is someone else…?" he said slowly.

"Aa, if Konoha could send people here, then other villages should be able to too."

"But Tsunade-baachan said that she had help from McGonagall-san."

"True, but the other person could contact somebody else here. There are plenty of wizards and witches powerful enough to contribute a bit."

Naruto nodded slowly. "And for the Daily Prophet to spread this information around the world, I wouldn't expect it to be a fellow shinobi."

"Neither do I."

"But Orochimaru is already defeated. Akatsuki members are good and on our side, except for a few like Pein and Madara, and they've been dealt with. Who else is there?"

"Konoha and Sound are holding a pretty delicate peace as of the moment."

"Ugh, who could have a grudge against me?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"But it's odd. If they really wanted to damage us, then our visitor could've given more things, such as the demons' powers and chakra."

"I bet Dumbledore knows something about this."

Sasuke smirked. "We'll confront him on it soon, usuratonkachi. But first let's report this."

Naruto sighed sadly. Sasuke gave the blond a concerned sidelong glance. Lifting the blond's chin gently, Sasuke delved into the worried cerulean pools. He swept down in an affectionate kiss, telling Naruto without words how much that he was worried for _him_ and that it was going to be okay; they were together. Sasuke felt a movement against his lips as Naruto's soft lips twitched up into an appreciative smile. Naruto tilted his head back to meet his partner fully. His arms tightened around Sasuke's waist, causing the dark-haired boy to card his hand soothingly through silky blond hair. Sasuke's other hand held onto the nape of Naruto's neck, bringing the blond's head closer. Naruto reached up with his free hand to clasp the side of Sasuke's pale face, ghosting his fingers over the other boy's jaw line. A shiver of pleasure and delight ran through them both, and their kiss deepened into a fluffy feeling of passion and love.

Xo-xo-xo

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke requested a meeting with McGonagall-san. The Transfiguration professor arranged for it to be on Saturday. Conveniently, it was going to be a Hogsmeade weekend. Therefore, there wouldn't be any intruding or interrupting students. A day before the scheduled meeting, Ron had finally puckered up his courage and asked Hermione out on a date for the weekend. Harry had congratulated the pair with a grin; it had been really obvious that they both liked each other. And the Christmas presents they'd given to each other had just proved to the other about their feelings. Because of the occupied and apparent couple alone time, the ANBU felt that Harry should participate in their meeting with McGonagall. Neville and Ginny were dating, and Seamus and Dean were trying to woo a couple of Ravenclaws. And it wasn't quite the right time to be seen with his archrival and one of the enemies, Draco Malfoy. Besides, Harry had a right to be there.

Harry and the shinobis waved to the blushing Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands, as they stepped out into the mild April air. They watched the other Gryffindors and discreetly the Slytherins exit Hogwarts before turning around back into the warmth of the castle. Climbing several moving staircases, the group of three stopped at last in front of the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall was waiting for them inside and bid them to follow her to have a more private conversation within her office. Harry and the ANBU followed after their professor into a medium-sized office that seemed spacious from her taste of decoration. A light coloured desk stood strictly in the back with three comfortable leather chairs in front. The walls were painted a creamy white, covered occasionally with small but nice pictures and paintings. A couple of shelves held many books standing at attention. Off on both sides behind the desk sat two tall closed cabinets. All in all, the office gave off a quiet, strictly neat and organized atmosphere.

"Sit down, please," McGonagall said as she strolled over to behind her desk. She observed the three students across from her through her thin wired spectacles. "You wished to speak of a matter?"

"Yes, McGonagall-san," Naruto replied. "It's concerning the article titled 'Biju Secrets' that was published in the Daily Prophet in January."

Harry tilted his head curiously to look at the blond shinobi. Was this the thing that had been bothering Naruto all along? It seemed to fit since he had appeared even more uncomfortable during the time when Hermione had told them about the article's contents.

"Regarding that Japanese myth?" Receiving nods, she continued, "Does it concern you?"

Solemnly, Naruto nodded again. Their client regarded the blonde carefully as Naruto took a breath and asked calmly, "How did the wizards get that information?"

"Honestly, I have no clue, Mr. Uzumaki." She paused. "If you don't mind me asking, in what way does this myth concern Konoha?"

"It concerns our whole world. I'm a Jinchuuriki," Naruto said bluntly.

"However," Sasuke cut in before either Harry or McGonagall could utter a word, "that is –was– classified information. It was kept top secret. What we would like to know is how the wizarding world ever got their hands on this legend's facts out of so many legends to research on and at such a time, which is most inconvenient for us."

"You're a human vessel…" McGonagall gasped. "A demon is sealed within you."

Naruto's and Sasuke's faces were blank, waiting for both wizard and witch to absorb the new enlightenment and to recover from the shock.

"All right then," their client said slowly. "Let's pretend the experts just found out by chance or by mistake. If that is the case, how is this a danger to you?"

"It was one of Konoha's top secrets," Naruto answered emotionlessly. "To have it revealed is a potential threat. No wizard or witch or muggle should be in light of this tidbit. Sasuke and I suspect that we may have enemies from our world informing the public here. Given that, seeing as Albus Dumbledore is our opponent, we imagine that sooner or later, he will understand how the legend is related to us, and may use this against us."

Heaving a sigh, McGonagall furrowed her brows in thought before saying finally, "I don't know if there is much that I can do, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha." She suddenly fixed her eyes on Harry. "How about you, Mr. Potter? Do you have any ideas or suggestions?" Harry shook his head. McGonagall sighed again. "We'll just have to wait this one out then."

Xo-xo-xo

Another month passed and no new, threatening information appeared on the Daily Prophet. McGonagall was relieved. Harry was apprehensive, while Naruto and Sasuke felt that it was only the calm before the storm. Naruto had discussed with Harry that he preferred if no one else knew about these top secrets, including Ron and Hermione. Harry understood and sealed his lips. Fortunately, it wasn't as hard as he'd expected it to be because of the final exams coming up in June. Hermione made it all the worse by, of course, worrying about how there were only several weeks left to study. Harry, Ron, Naruto, and Sasuke were forced into regular studying periods of one hour every second day; though Hermione herself studied twelve hours everyday…as an average.

The shinobis met with McGonagall only twice after their previous meeting. Harry and Draco had to keep their distance from each other, feeling that Dumbledore was watching them more closely than ever.

Xo-xo-xo

True to his word, Sasuke led Naruto up to the Headmaster's office at the end of the month, of May.

"Move," the Uchiha growled menacingly at the stone gargoyle guarding the way into Dumbledore's office.

The statue just looked impassively at him and didn't budge an inch. Curling his hand into a fist, the raven-haired ANBU snarled, "If you don't, I promise you that you'll be shattered into many little pieces."

The gargoyle puckered his gray lips but still didn't move. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke was just about to hurl his fist into the statue when Naruto's hand wrapped around his wrist, effectively stopping him. Sasuke started, glancing over in confusion at his partner.

"McGonagall-san is coming this way."

Sasuke lowered his arm as Naruto let go. In his impatience, he hadn't noticed their client's aura strolling in their direction. Soon enough, the strict-looking witch walked with severe steps into the corridor.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"McGonagall-san," Naruto dipped his head in greeting. "We wish to speak with Dumbledore."

"Whatever for?"

"For the reasons concerning the media," Sasuke replied evenly. "Do you mind letting us by this thing?" He gestured shortly at the stubborn gargoyle.

Minerva's head slowly nodded as she registered the shinobi's answer before she uttered a quiet "Oh!" as she realized their true intention. "I don't see why not," Minerva acquiesced. Gliding over, she murmured the password so that the stone guard leapt aside.

"Thank you, McGonagall-san," said the blond ANBU as he proceeded smoothly forwards with his partner. The witch stared anxiously at them until the door shut and the gargoyle jumped back into place. She hoped that this meeting would go well.

"Enter," the old man's voice called out when Naruto and Sasuke neared the door. Sharing a look with his partner, the blonde opened the door and they both swiftly sauntered to the front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha!" Dumbledore's eyes shone with joy. "Please do sit down, boys."

"No, thank you," Naruto declined smoothly, keeping his tone neutral and polite.

"Some sweets then?" The elder man offered a bowl of wrapped candies to which the ANBU shook their heads.

"So then," Dumbledore stroked his long white beard, "of what reason do I have the pleasure of meeting you two boys here?"

All three of them remembered their first meeting and how the shinobis avoided the Headmaster ever since. To come suddenly after such a long time of evading personal meetings like this one was a little out of ordinary.

Naruto questioned vaguely, "You are aware of the sources of a particular article in the Daily Prophet?"

"Hmm, now which was one that?"

"The one with the article, 'Biju Secrets,'" Sasuke said bluntly in a cool tone.

"Ah yes, I remember that one. Interesting story, don't you agree?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes imperceptibly. The old crone knew something. The smells were seeping out of his pores. Unlike what Dumbledore thought, he was not perfect at hiding what he truly felt; he may be able to manipulate and convince others but not ANBU –especially the most powerful pair of ANBU in Konoha.

"So being from Japan, I assume that you two have heard of this…legend?" Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon spectacles.

"It sort of rings a bell," Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. Internally, growing anxiety sprouted inside him.

The old Headmaster must have gotten pretty desperate to manipulate the Japanese teens. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten some outside help. Claiming and supposedly being the all-knowing wizard, Dumbledore lacked the knowledge of many matters. He didn't know much about Naruto and Sasuke. All he was informed about was that they were Japanese transfers. He didn't know that they were hired by the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. He didn't know that they were from Konoha in another world. He didn't know that they were shinobis, let alone the top ANBU. He didn't know they were on Harry's side and against him. He didn't know that they knew his treacherous secrets. He didn't know about their relationship. He didn't know about Harry and where his true alliance lay. Hell, he didn't even know about the couple known as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. So much for being the most powerful and whole-world manipulator who was supposedly wise and knowledgeable about every little thing that happened around him.

But Naruto suspected that the old man was getting some hints on several of those secrets. And no one knew about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, not in this world at least. Naruto hoped it would stay that way but he had an uneasy feeling that this secret was already being unraveled.

"You told the Daily Prophet about the Biju information," Sasuke accused confidently, inwardly hoping that he was doing the right thing.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "What proof is this assumption based on, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I have my ways," the raven-haired ANBU responded evenly.

The tension was thick in the air. Dumbledore sighed lightly. "You shinobis really have fascinating skills."

Naruto and Sasuke stiffened. "Where did you get the information from?"

Dumbledore knew they were implying to both knowing them being shinobis and the Bijus but purposefully avoided the latter. "Though you may be ANBU, you are quite easy to figure out once I got the hang of it."

The old crone was obviously lying. Konoha had been betrayed. The only problem was to find out the traitor.

"You possess no evidence to support your suppositions," Naruto said calmly, his expression void of any emotion.

"But at least _I_ know they're true," Dumbledore replied conceitedly.

"Even if you think they are, what do you have against us?"

Dumbledore chuckled at Naruto's question. "Nothing much. That is, if you agree to work with me."

"You mean to serve you," Sasuke stated flatly. "Unlikely."

Shaking his long white-haired head, the Headmaster sighed. "I thought it was so. But you really have no choice if you don't want me to keep publishing articles such as the Bijus in the Daily Prophet."

The ANBU recognized the threat –in other words: "If you are against me, then I will reveal your true identities to the whole world."

As the fireplace glowed a Floo green, the shinobis snapped their eyes at the growing flickering tongues of lime. Dumbledore smiled frivolously. "Ah, he's here." A dark grey cloaked figure stepped through the fire. Naruto and Sasuke recognized the intruder immediately.

"I would like to introduce my friend, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled maddeningly.

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_The story is steadily moving toward the end! Just a couple more chapters are my guess._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_Previously in Chapter 14:_

"_Even if you think they are, what do you have against us?" _

_Dumbledore chuckled at Naruto's question. "Nothing much. That is, if you agree to work with me."_

_"You mean to serve you," Sasuke stated flatly. "Unlikely."_

_Shaking his white head, the Headmaster sighed. "I thought it was so. But you really have no choice if you don't want me to keep publishing articles such as the Bijus in the Daily Prophet."_

_The ANBU recognized the threat –in other words: "If you are against me, then I will reveal your true identities to the whole world."_

_As the fireplace glowed a Floo green, the shinobis snapped their eyes at the growing flickering tongues of lime. Dumbledore smiled frivolously. "Ah, he's here."_

_A dark grey cloaked figure stepped through the fire. Naruto and Sasuke recognized the intruder immediately. _

_"I would like to introduce my friend, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled maddeningly. _

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 15**

**By: En Taiho**

The visitor paused for a moment, his shadowed face concealed by his hood. Then he proceeded quietly to stand beside Dumbledore's desk. Naruto and Sasuke's demeanors had changed to ones of frozen iciness.

"Kabuto," Naruto said coldly.

Orochimaru's assistant lowered his dark grey hood, his eyes hidden behind the white reflection of his glasses. An evil smirk tugged at his lips. "Naruto-kun," he purred.

Restraining himself from wrapping an arm around his partner's waist reassuringly, Sasuke asked impassively, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, Sasuke-kun, I could ask you the very same question," Kabuto used one digit to push his glasses higher up on his nose. The ANBU caught the flash of dark smug eyes.

"It seems like you three already know each other," Dumbledore cut in, his blue orbs still twinkling with all its fervor.

Internally, Naruto cursed the old man. Dumbledore had already known that tidbit of information. He had been playing with them the whole time during this "meeting" up until this point! Putting all the pieces together rapidly, it was blaringly palpable that Kabuto had been the traitor to inform Dumbledore. Kabuto certainly knew a lot of things on both Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde supposed that the other man wanted to revenge his killed master.

"Now are you willing to accept my offer?" Dumbledore inquired as he stared at the ANBU with a generous, grandfatherly look.

"We are not traitors," Naruto stated determinedly. Although Kabuto was from their world, he had no allies. With Orochimaru dead, a new Sound ninja had become the head of the village. This shinobi was very much different from Orochimaru and stayed away from any other villages. The others didn't mind as long as Sound wasn't brewing up trouble. Konoha and Suna occasionally sent undercover spies to check on Sound and to affirm that they were not plotting anything behind the scenes. The blond ANBU hoped that the assistant hadn't somehow evaded or tricked Konoha's surveillance in order to hide his own secrets. Well, the Leaf had been watching him constantly and nothing had come up. Kabuto was alone; therefore, he was the only threat to Naruto and Sasuke from their world.

"However," Naruto continued, "we can make a bargain."

Suspicion radiated from the old man. Kabuto plastered on a malevolently curious look. "What would that be, Naruto-kun?"

"You will not reveal our secrets and we will not reveal yours."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he interlaced his fingers before his long nose. The shinobi knew his secrets?

"You are corrupted, Dumbledore, and it appears that you are blind to this fact due to the very same reason. You have done and controlled…situations that you may come to regret. For that, discontinue your absurd revelations and we will not reveal certain facts that would enlighten the world in a way that does not favour you."

Albus Dumbledore did _not _like being threatened. More than that, he absolutely _despised _it when others, especially people he had believed he was manipulating, knew more than him and worse still knew _about_ Dumbledore himself.

Naruto and Sasuke watched with smug triumph as the aura around the old Headmaster flickered to one of cold anger and indignity. "_Get out_," Dumbledore managed to grind out as his magic flared around him, causing Kabuto's grey cloak to flutter rapidly.

The ANBU bowed slightly with victorious mockery and disappeared from the office.

Xo-xo-xo

"Dumbledore-sama?" Kabuto asked carefully with a sidelong glance at the Headmaster from his place beside the large desk, glasses concealing his eyes.

Dumbledore stroked his beard with quick, sharp movements in agitation. "Not now, Mr. Kabuto," he said tightly. The assistant took his cue to leave and did so through the fireplace.

Dumbledore knew that he had to get rid of Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha fast. They knew his secrets and weren't afraid to reveal them. They were a threat to himself and the Light. Dumbledore had believed that knowing information, especially about Bijus, would be his trump card to get the two ANBU to yield to his control, but apparently, they were not easily influenced nor easily manipulated. He had to get rid of them.

Dumbledore strolled to the fireplace and called for Minerva. McGonagall soon emerged, dusting herself off as she stepped into the Headmaster's office.

"What is it, Albus?" McGonagall asked immediately, noticing the tense atmosphere, fully aware of the fact that Naruto and Sasuke, the hired ANBU, had just been here a few moments ago.

"Minerva, Minerva," Dumbledore said, shaking his head sadly. "I'm afraid we need to expel two students this year."

"Expel?" McGonagall gasped in shock. "We haven't expelled anyone for a very long time!" She eyed the Headmaster curiously but cautiously at the same time. "Who are they? What offence have they done?"

"Mr. Uzumaki Naruto and Mr. Uchiha Sasuke are a threat to Hogwarts and its population. They can no longer be allowed to attend this school!" the old man declared.

McGonagall walked up in front of Albus' desk. "What did they do, Albus?"

As much as Dumbledore wanted to reveal Naruto and Sasuke's hidden secrets, (which were already known by Minerva, unbeknownst to him,) the Headmaster could not risk it. If they found out that he'd exposed the information, the shinobi could run off to tell on someone else once they were expelled from Hogwarts. Dumbledore sighed solemnly. "I have suspicions about Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha. My intuition tells me that they will be a menace in the future if they are permitted to stay here." Dumbledore stared deeply into the Deputy Headmistress' eyes. "You should understand. I am never wrong, isn't that right, my dear Minerva?"

For one instant, McGonagall felt persuaded by the Headmaster and felt a funny feeling in her brain. She shook herself as if trying to get out of a trance. How could she be spacing out now of all times? "Albus, I think we should find some evidence first."

Dumbledore suppressed his frown of displeasure. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Gryffindor Head of House was not that easy to use Leglimency on. As expected of the Deputy Headmistress. But she was not as powerful as he. He gazed again into Minerva's eyes. "I have a feeling, Minerva. I have never been mistaken before. Those two Japanese transfers are a threat! We must protect the students! The only way to ensure Hogwarts' safety, as regrettable as it may be, is to expel them."

"Albus," McGonagall spoke slowly. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear." Indeed, she had been trying to get rid of the uncomfortable sensation in her head. McGonagall did not recognize the signs of Leglimency. In fact, she did not know much about the ability. It was a Dark Art and she did not know much about the Dark Arts. Her specialty was in Transfigurations.

"We should perhaps call the rest of the staff," McGonagall suggested when Dumbledore sighed in frustration, misunderstanding him, thinking that he was frustrated with the fact that she couldn't seem to understand him and what he was saying. Vaguely, McGonagall wondered what could have gone on between the Headmaster and the ANBU before she had come in to make Dumbledore wish for their expulsion. Dumbledore was the enemy, they had reported. McGonagall still had difficulty believing it. Sure, she trusted the shinobi. She had hired them after all. Their skills were impeccable, and they were the best in their village. McGonagall didn't know how Naruto and Sasuke would go around defeating Dumbledore, as stated in their mission objectives, but she didn't want to cause any trouble.

"No, no, it's fine," Dumbledore said. He looked at the woman with calculating eyes, his eyes marginally narrowed. "Minerva, I would like to be alone now."

"Yes, of course, Albus." McGonagall furrowed her brows in confusion at the Headmaster's sudden request but did not question him, and left the office.

Dumbledore watched her go. He had underestimated Minerva McGonagall. She was not an average witch. She was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, which was amongst the best schools in the world. He was displeased that he had been unable to convince her to expel Mr. Uzumaki Naruto and Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. They were indeed troublesome. To suddenly expel them out of the blue would be suspicious; therefore he needed the agreement of the Deputy Headmistress. But she had not agreed.

Sighing in frustration, Dumbledore sat back in his chair. The shinobi could not be manipulated. They were near impossible to get rid of. And they knew his secrets. How had they turned the tables on him when he still had information over them? How could they annoy him so much? Who were Naruto and Sasuke exactly?

Xo-xo-xo

Naruto almost skipped alongside Sasuke. The raven-haired boy glanced over at his partner with a small, amused smile.

"Ah, that was one of the best moments of this mission! Did you see his face?" the blonde crowed. Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's hand and swung their intertwined hands together between them. "Man, was Dumbledore ever pissed!"

Sasuke couldn't help it. He laughed. Naruto looked over at the other ANBU and half-grinned, half-smirked. "What? Don't you agree?" he asked with playful indignation.

Sasuke gave the blonde a brief, lingering kiss. "Of course, Naruto."

The blonde laughed. Swinging an arm around the Uchiha's shoulders, Naruto announced, "Let's go tell Harry the great news! Too bad he wasn't there to see the whole thing."

Xo-xo-xo

Harry was walking through the first floor when an elegant blonde head caught his eye. The dark-haired wizard turned his head for a better look and sure enough, it was Draco. The Slytherin gave him a soft smile and Harry felt butterflies. Draco gave a small jerk of his head before he swiftly turned around and strolled in the direction of the dungeons. Harry glanced around to make sure no one was there before he proceeded to follow the blonde Slytherin. As he descended the smooth stone steps, Harry lost the blonde amidst the shadows in the dungeons and hurried on, shoes sounding quietly in the cool hallway.

The Boy-Who-Lived walked down the hall slowly, head craning around to look for Draco. He swore he saw him walk down this way. Suddenly, a door down the hall opened and a soft warm light—probably from a single candle—poured gently out of the open crack. Harry smiled knowingly and headed for the orange light. Draco was in the empty classroom, waiting. Closing the door behind him, Harry reached for Draco's hand and entwining them, he drank in their proximity.

"What did you want?" Harry asked softly as he pulled the blonde closer.

Draco brushed aside the other boy's fringe aside with his free hand that wasn't clasped by Harry's. The motion sent shivers down Harry's back. "We haven't been able to really be together since the holidays. It's been an awfully long time since we were alone."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco shook his head. "I know it's because of Dumbledore and we have to be cautious. We've managed to sneak touches and brief kisses in between all the mish-mash during the days. But we haven't been really together for almost five months. I've been counting. You and I always have to pretend to be either strangers or rivals."

Emerald eyes gazed at the blonde with passion. He had felt the same. Without a word, Harry lifted a hand in the direction of the door. He cast a locking charm and a barrier spell. "I agree. No one would bother us."

Draco pulled out his wand and wordlessly cast a silencing spell. Harry arched an eyebrow questioningly to which Draco shrugged nonchalantly, although his cheeks were lightly tinted pink. "So no one can hear us."

Harry grinned, feeling the tips of his ears turn warm, and nodded silently in agreement. One hand still tightly entwined with Draco's, Harry lifted his other hand and stroked the blonde's pale cheeks, outlining sharp cheekbones with soft familiarity. Draco responded in turn and leant forwards, as they were both sort of the same height, lips sealing on Harry's. An explosion of emotion ran through both boys, and Draco wound an arm around Harry's waist. Tongues danced with hot passion. Harry reached a hand behind the blonde's head, threading fingers through elegant locks, slightly tickling the nape of Draco's neck as he brought them closer. There was a breath and then they were kissing again. Hearts pounded in similar rhythm and both boys moaned as hands wandered and lips were interlocked.

Xo-xo-xo

"I can feel Harry's presence in there," Naruto said excitedly, eager to declare his smug, triumphant news.

Sasuke gave his partner a sidelong look. "Draco is in there too."

"Even better! 'More the merrier,' as they say." Naruto took a hold of the handle and tried it. "It's locked."

Sasuke was eyeing the door with dark navy eyes. "We should come back later, dobe."

"Why?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Naruto was Naruto, despite being an ANBU and the future Hokage. It was funny really. "Harry and Draco's auras are the only ones we can sense in the classroom. That means they're _alone_. And if they locked the door, they want to _keep_ it that way."

"What? Are they discussing the war!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, that's not what I meant, usuratonkachi."

"But I want to tell them now!" the blonde ANBU said impatiently. "But I can't get in." An idea suddenly formed. "Unless, I do it shinobi-style!" Before Sasuke could ask what the hell he was talking about and before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto formed a seal and vanished with a wisp of smoke. The Uchiha swore, quickly following his partner.

Sasuke reappeared on the other side of the classroom door to find Naruto, mouth agape, cerulean eyes wide, and cheeks flushed. He raised an eyebrow before he looked over at who Naruto was looking at. Harry and Draco had jumped apart. The eyebrow rose a little higher as he took in their messed-up hair, rumpled clothing, red lips, and breathless state—in other words, "we-were-just-shagging" look.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Harry exclaimed in surprise as he tried to straighten his appearance surreptitiously, which Draco was doing as well. Harry hadn't sensed the shinobi, submerged as he was in the heat of the moment.

"I warned you," Sasuke stated wryly, "_dobe_."

Naruto blushed. "You didn't tell me, teme!" He turned to the two wizards. "Uh, I'm really sorry," he stammered out quickly. "I didn't mean to interrupt...uh, I thought that you two were…um, instead…I just wanted to, uh, tell you something…kind of important…" he trailed off.

Draco, who'd amazingly no longer had the rumpled look though his lips were still a bit swollen, glanced at the blond ANBU. "Well? What did you need to tell us?"

Sasuke replied, "Dumbledore should not be bothering us for a little while."

Harry tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why? What did you two do?"

Naruto smirked, cerulean orbs sparking. "We gave him a nice little lecture, that's all."

Draco snorted delicately. "I would have liked to give him a lecture too. That old bumblebee has deserved one for the longest time."

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_Great job to my reviewers who guessed Kabuto. You were right! *hands out cookies as requested*_

_I'm sort of stuck on what to do with the final battle. Feel free to offer any suggestions. _

_Note for anyone who doesn't know: I think I read somewhere that Dumbledore means "bumblebee." _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 16**

**By: En Taiho**

True to the ANBU's word, Dumbledore kept clear of the shinobi and the Daily Prophet remained zipped for the rest of the school year. Both Naruto and Sasuke found it satisfyingly ironic that it was now the old man to avoid them instead of the opposite. However, even if the direct opposition—by confronting them—and the indirect opposition—by the newspaper were now over, the ANBU suspected Dumbledore to be planning something still, albeit they had no idea. They had reported their meeting with Dumbledore and Kabuto, and McGonagall had been quite outraged. However, just like everyone else, they had to wait until the time was right.

Xo-xo-xo

Naruto casually walked out of the main public administration of the Ministry of Magic, sunny blonde hair mostly concealed under a cap turned to the side. Diagon Alley was relatively filled, seeing as it was the middle of the summer holidays. Reaching up and grabbing the cap's visor, he pushed it forward to shadow his face as he turned away from the main walkway.

Lucius was busy writing letters to all his contacts: allies and people who owed him or who were in debt to him. After stamping the hot wax with the Malfoy seal on a finely veined envelope, the pale blonde man looked up to Naruto.

Naruto, who had been refreshing himself with a glass of lemonade as soon as he had returned while he waited for Lucius' attention, set the cold glass on the edge of a low coffee table in the older Malfoy's study room.

"From what I have gathered," Naruto began, strolling up to the desk with a nonchalant gait, cap back to being tilted to his left ear, "the Ministry is quite busy, a little chaotic to say the least, but they are definitely getting ready."

Lucius nodded grimly. "I will relay this to the Dark Lord. Thank you for volunteering to go on this solo reconnaissance mission, Naruto."

The blonde shinobi shrugged carelessly though his lips widened into a grin. "Would you like any help, Lucius-san?"

"No, it is quite all right, but you should be prepared to leave in about an hour."

"Yes, of course, Lucius-san. By floo again?" Here, the young ANBU wrinkled his nose; he hated using this particular network since it always made him want to sneeze—even if he held his breath.

"It cannot be helped. The Dark Lord's barriers around Little Hangleton are effective against shinobi transportation, and I am sure you don't want to try again." The Malfoy patriarch's tone held a hint of amusement.

Indeed, Tom Riddle's spells proved to be much stronger than those of Hogwarts which were established by Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps this was the reason why so many incidents and Death Eaters had been able to enter Hogwarts grounds in the past. It was also highly probable because of this that the Order and the Ministry hadn't been able to and still weren't able to locate the Dark's headquarters.

Shouldering a backpack containing scrolls, clothes, and his wand, Naruto took a handful of the green floo powder from the bowl by the fireplace, Lucius waiting behind him. The only thing he carried was the black cane given to him by Harry as he had already shrunk a few suitcases and put them into his robe pockets.

"Riddle Manor!" Naruto shouted, resisting the urge to sneeze. As he felt the floo take him away, he saw Lucius step up to reach for the bowl to follow after him. Merlin, he really needed to sneeze. The irritation in his nose was mounting with each second, and his lips opened slightly. Quickly, the blonde clamped his mouth shut, placing a hand over it, and wrinkled his nose, his eyebrows furrowing, as he concentrated not only to prevent a sneeze but some coughs as well; he'd inhaled some dust when his mouth had opened at the oncoming of the sneeze. Blue eyes began to water, and Naruto fervently hoped that the floo would end soon. On instinct, he turned around, trying to avoid the dust and powder, although that did not help one bit. He was surrounded by the stuff. It seemed like hours, though it only lasted several seconds. At last, the green fire diminished, but Naruto did not move. His back was still turned to the fireplace's entrance, his eyes squeezed shut. Slowly, his hand dropped from his mouth and watery cerulean orbs opened. He took one short breath…and sneezed. In fact, he sneezed so hard that the blonde flew back only to collide with a warm body behind him.

Naruto accepted the handkerchief offered from the body behind him. He felt the other's chest vibrate as Sasuke spoke—with an obvious smirk in his tone, "That was such an unsightly entrance, dobe." The blonde shivered as the warm breath tickled his ear. Sasuke seemed to notice and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, just as Lucius appeared out of the fireplace, cane snapping elegantly on the stone floor of Riddle Manor.

"My lord," the Malfoy patriarch swept a slight bow. He nodded at the black-haired wizard sitting beside Voldemort. "Harry."

"Right," Naruto remembered. He turned around and gave his own greetings to the Dark Lord and to Harry, Sasuke reluctantly letting go.

Naruto had stayed at Malfoy Manor with Lucius as he had volunteered to go on recon missions. On the other hand, Harry had gone to Riddle Manor. As he was a major player in the war, Harry needed to plan with Tom for the battle to come. However, the ANBU still needed to complete their own Konoha mission, so Sasuke had accompanied Harry. Narcissa was meeting up with her side of the family, the Blacks, along with Bellatrix, to persuade them to join the final battle; while Draco and his friends, including Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott, were organizing a meeting to rally up the Slytherins on Tom's side.

The older men left for a personal report from Lucius and to discuss Severus' situation. The Potions Master had stayed within Light territory, at the Order's headquarters, to keep up the illusion of being Dumbledore's spy. He was there to help plan against the Dark with the knowledge that he had obtained from Death Eater meetings. Of course, this was a total lie and was a total advantage for Tom and his side. Admittedly, they had to feed the old man a few truths here and there to convince him that Severus was really doing his job, but it was nice to mislead Dumbledore about some facts and data about the Dark side. For example, the Order of the Phoenix thought that Voldemort had been unsuccessful in getting a dragon or two; but a little manipulating with the help of a couple of connections and the right Death Eaters, the end result was quite satisfying.

Voldemort had sent out a message to Dumbledore not long after the school year had ended, which had consisted of a chance for negotiations. The Dark Lord, accompanied by a number of his followers, had met in a secluded field, expecting Dumbledore to arrive with a peace treaty. It had taken a lot of work and persuading from Harry and the shinobi to convince Voldemort to take such a large risk. However, Dumbledore, still naïve of Harry's true alliance and that the Boy-Who-Lived was not at the Dursley's, had come all right with Order members and an entire horde of Aurors. They had the nerve to ambush the waiting group and unfortunately, had managed to capture all ten Death Eaters present. Voldemort had barely escaped, though luckily completely unscathed. The infuriated and humiliated Dark Lord had then called for a final battle to end the war, a snarling and menacing message. And Dumbledore had accepted.

It was surprising that Harry's absence was still unnoticed. It seemed that the old man planned to keep Harry out of it, which made him annoyed and relieved at the same time. Annoyance because if he had been on the Light's side, he would have liked to take a stand against the enemy as well, or at least been enlightened on what was going on; relief because then if Dumbledore didn't want to involve him, Harry's missing presence was safe for a little while longer.

Xo-xo-xo

"Harry, you can't remain indecisive forever," Tom said matter-of-factly, blue eyes piercing an unwavering stare at the Boy-Who-Lived. "The battle is approaching, and if you do not take action over this matter now, it could result in a difficult situation for both you and those who may take your side."

Harry chuckled nervously. "I know. To tell the truth, I am kind of afraid how they would respond. Ron and Hermione, I believe that they are on my side, but to ask them to go so far as to fight on the battlefield? It is not that I doubt their abilities; they have been alongside me all these years, but I cannot help and worry. Not to mention, most of the Weasley family is either Light or in the Order of the Phoenix. It'd be hard for Ron, especially since his parents are in the Order."

"Ron will be unlikely to come to the field should he choose to not accompany you," Lucius interrupted. "The Weasley's would not let their youngest son fight and risk his life."

Harry remained silent as he pondered. The same would probably apply to Hermione as well. But was he willing to ask them to risk their lives? All the other times, they wouldn't leave him alone and always wanted to come with them; however, this time, they wouldn't be able to intervene if Harry did not inform them of when the final battle was to occur. Suddenly heaving out a heavy sigh, Harry raked a hand through black unruly hair. "I think it's best if we leave Ron and Hermione, and the other Gryffindors out of this. The Slytherins have it easier on the other hand; their families on our side. Besides, it might be dangerous if I were to relay the battle's details by owl or firecall."

Tom nodded and swept out of the armchair with Lucius following suit. "Then we will not include your Gryffindor friends in the plans, Harry. Let us hope that the war will finally come to an end in less than a fortnight."

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_A little prologue before the ending, where the final battle will at last take place and questions will be answered._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_I never realized that it's been about one year since I last updated. Procrastination at its very, very finest… _

_Credits to Sara21 for some of the ideas in this chapter from her review…last year. Anyways, thank you, Sara21!_

_I was going to finish the final battle in one chapter but decided to split it into two parts._

_Recall that in the previous chapter (Chapter 16), school has already ended, and the summer holidays had already begun._

_Enjoy!_

Xo-xo-xo

**Chapter 17**

**By: En Taiho**

Harry's birthday, July 31st, passed by without any major celebrations as they were still planning for hopefully the war's end. Harry had informed Tom of his experiences throughout his sixth year regarding his magic and heightened senses. Tom had shown no concern however, asserting that it was only natural for a powerful wizard to feel like that once their 17th birthday was arriving soon.

Ron and Hermione had remained in their respective homes, Harry having told them that he, Naruto, and Sasuke could not hold a party and that they were currently unavailable. They did not risk telling them that they were at the Riddle Manor, let alone that they were at the Dark headquarters. His friends had understood his meaning. As Harry had also requested them not to reply as someone could trace the owl, he received no gifts from neither of them as well. Nonetheless, Harry knew that they had the presents ready for him the next time he saw them but was not concerned about obtaining them or not. He just wanted to keep to his word and decision and not involve any of his Gryffindor friends in the final battle, if he could help it.

Xo-xo-xo

On another of their strategies meeting, the prominent figures of the Dark side, excluding Severus, as he was continuing to be on the Light side and therefore had to stay with Dumbledore, gathered in the bowels of Riddle Manor. Unfortunately, they could not Severus because of Dumbledore's irritating extra precautions of not allowing any contact between his followers and the outside world. They only knew that he was gathering his forces in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry had lost count of how many meetings similar to this one. They had just so many over the summer. As usual, Tom sat at the head of the table, Harry at his right side with Draco beside the Boy-Who-Lived. Lucius sat on the Dark Lord's left along with Narcissa. Naruto and Sasuke were seated beside Draco. But there was a new one amongst them.

"Professor McGonagall, how delightful for you to join us this evening." Tom nodded graciously at the older witch sitting erectly next to Narcissa. She had been debriefed on the battle plans that they had devised so far upon her arrival.

"Yes, quite," the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts replied, slightly stiff as it was her first time personally coming to the Dark headquarters. "I apologize for not being able to contribute much since the school year has ended. Albus was quite adamant in not letting any of the staff out of Hogwarts and kept a particularly close watch on all of us. I barely managed to convince him to permit us to go on our rightfully-deserving holidays. He believes me to be at home."

"Did you acquire any useful information?" Lucius asked.

"Not very much, I'm afraid. Dumbledore also prevented the staff from knowing anything. All I can tell you is that he is gathering his army in Hogwarts and has strengthened the barriers around the school with the aid of other significant Light followers."

"Thank you, Professor," Tom directed at the witch.

McGonagall smiled, her nervousness from before disappearing. "Mr. Riddle, you seem not to have lost your manners despite the time that has passed since I was your teacher."

Tom's lips twitched into a small smile. "For you as well, Professor."

"Oh yes, McGonagall-san, Sasuke and I have been meaning to ask you, now that you're no longer at Hogwarts," Naruto interrupted with a serious expression. "At first, I was against it when Sasuke first suggested this idea. Our leader had after all given us the mission of helping to defeat the enemy as the top ANBU, but Sasuke realized that we should call for back-up from Konoha, especially since we know that Kabuto is here in this world."

"True, true," McGonagall agreed. "I will call Ms. Tsunade."

"Is it possible to do that now?" Tom inquired curiously, sharp blue eyes regarding his previous professor. "I would like to see how it is done, how you contact another world."

McGonagall allowed herself a quiet laugh. "That curiosity of yours has not faded, I see. Then I shall call Konoha now."

The group waited in anticipation as the Deputy Headmistress stood up and pulled out her wand. Stepping away from the long table, she spoke in a low tone, lips moving rapidly as if they moved on their own. Naruto strained to hear what she was chanting and when he did, he glanced at Sasuke beside him with surprise in cerulean eyes. Sasuke's brows furrowed. McGonagall was speaking in both Latin and Japanese, alternating between the two languages. Halfway through her long string of words, the witch took out a scroll, unfurling it till the end reached just above the ground. Her wand was pointed at the centre of an unrecognizable seal of mysterious symbols and kanji. Ancient Rune symbols were intermingled with the black ink. McGonagall completed her chant by drawing the Konoha leaf symbol on the paper with a wizard magic stream of light. She then laid down the scroll flat on the ground, and a wispy twirl of smoky light emitted from the seal, which evolved into a large circle in the air. On it, Tsunade's face morphed into view.

Naruto jumped up from his seat and ran around the table to join McGonagall, Sasuke following closely behind at a slower pace. Harry and the Slytherins watched carefully from their spots.

"Obaa-chan!" the blonde ANBU shouted excitedly.

"Hold on, gaki, I need to get my communication necklace," Tsunade said in Japanese to everyone's ears. "I wasn't expecting a call from you so soon." She disappeared from the shimmering circle temporarily before she returned. "All right," Tsunade sighed, now in English in the wizards' and witches' ears. "So what's up?"

"Oi, baabaa, I gave you such a happy greeting," Naruto pouted, "and you didn't respond."

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke said, nodding at the older woman, as his own form of greeting.

"Good evening, Ms. Tsunade," McGonagall said politely. Harry, Draco, Tom, Lucius, and Narcissa had risen from their seats in the background as a courtesy for the ANBU's leader.

"Good evening," Tsunade replied. She waved a hand casually at the wizards and witches. "No need to be so formal." Her brown eyes seemed to drift through the gathered people but with careful scrutiny at each. She eventually came to Naruto and Sasuke beside the Deputy Headmistress.

"Oi yourself, gaki," the Hokage grinned. "It would've been rude if we talked in a foreign language in front of our client and her companions."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the older woman. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at his partner's antics before he took a step closer to the projected image.

"Hokage-sama, how is the Sound village?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes marginally. "Nothing out of the ordinary has been reported. What's happening?"

Sasuke gave a succinct report on their situation and informed her as well of Kabuto's presence in the wizarding world. "Therefore, we would like to request for back-up, should anything go awry. And hopefully if it doesn't, then it would be helpful to have more shinobi here to fight in the wizarding war."

Tsunade contemplated the dark-haired ANBU attentively. "I never would have thought that Kabuto could have gotten his hands on a transportation device, let alone associate with Dumbledore-san. But I'm afraid that I cannot send any more shinobi."

Naruto's mouth tightened. "Why not? Is there something going on in Konoha that shinobi are needed? Another battle? A new enemy?"

"Fortunately, no. But it is risky to send a large number of shinobi to help fight. Otherwise, there is the risk of exposing the existence of shinobi as well as the shinobi world to the wizarding and muggle worlds. We absolutely cannot let that happen." Tsunade's tone softened. "Besides, I have every confidence that there is nothing that you two cannot handle. Naruto, you fought that army of 300,000 ninja, and Sasuke, you defeated many of the powerful Akatsuki members."

Harry refrained from letting his jaw drop.

"Oh, which reminds me," Tsunade continued, "who knows of us?"

"On our side, that would include the six wizards in this room: McGonagall-san, Tom-san, Lucius-san, Narcissa-san, Harry, and Draco," Naruto responded.

Sasuke went on for the blonde, "There are also the Dark's spy, Professor Snape, and Harry's two best friends, Ron and Hermione."

"For the enemy's side, as far as we know, there is only Dumbledore because of Kabuto," Naruto said darkly. "Thus, ten wizards in total."

The Fifth Hokage's eyes were unreadable. "Not a bad amount." She crossed her arms suddenly and sat back in her chair. "Naruto, Sasuke, you are forbidden to use jutsus in the open when this final battle occurs. You must keep a low profile as shinobi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"If I may," Tom spoke up, "I can assure you that no one else in my army will discover your ANBU's identities."

Tsunade nodded seriously. "I am grateful for that, Tom-san. Well then, I wish you all the best of luck and hope for safe returns to your homes." She turned her attention to the Deputy Headmistress. "McGonagall-san, I will see you again when it is time to send Naruto and Sasuke back home."

"Hopefully, that will be soon."

"Yes, I agree." Tsunade's image fizzed at the edges. "This jutsu-spell cannot last for much longer. Naruto, Sasuke, do your best and come back soon."

The two ANBU saluted their Hokage as the circular shimmer faded into nothingness. The room was left with a solemn atmosphere, the possibilities that could happen in the war heavy on their minds.

"Professor." Tom's smooth voice cut into the silence. "How did you come into contact with the shinobi world? I have never seen anything like what is on that scroll."

McGonagall rolled up the said scroll and tucked it back deep into her robes. "It was quite some years back, twenty or twenty-five years ago, I can't remember."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. That was a very long time ago. He glanced up at the ANBU. Judging from Naruto and Sasuke's silence and their inquisitive looks, they did not know the story either.

"I was in my summer cottage in the mountains one summer when a strange man approached me. He was like no one I had ever seen before." McGonagall's stern features seemed to lessen as she recalled that day in her younger years. "I sensed that he was no muggle. His magic felt foreign and unlike any wizard I've ever met. At that time, Voldemort was still at large." Because McGonagall knew the schemes involving Dumbledore and Nagini, she no longer feared speaking the Dark Lord's name.

Tom indicated for the professor to continue.

"So, since Voldemort was still very much active," McGonagall sighed regrettably, "I did not treat the newcomer well when he greeted me, especially with his unknown magic aura. He was very gracious and patient however, and eventually he persuaded me that he was from another world and came in peace. He sat down at the tea table that I had set up outside of my cottage, where I'd been before he had appeared.

"Well, I wanted to see some concrete evidence to prove his story. That's when a strange blue shimmering light but also akin to flames—chakra, though I didn't know at the time—surrounded him and seemed to pour out of his entire being. He took a few kunai, threw them swiftly at a tree across the lake that my cottage faced, and the number of them suddenly multiplied in mid-air out of nowhere. Then he promptly disappeared, only to come into view on the other side in less than a heartbeat, deflecting all of the kunai with another in one hand."

Sasuke had an awfully strong hunch on who this mystery man was. Naruto did as well, and he felt both queasy and hopeful.

Harry was completely intrigued with the older witch's tale, while Draco was thinking more along the lines that McGonagall appeared younger and, disturbingly, like a dreamy fangirl. The blonde Slytherin shivered. She was his Transfiguration professor and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake. Nonetheless, the change was a bit amusing.

"Then the most startling and amazing thing happened," McGonagall went on, now oblivious to her audience as she was emerged in the memory. "He walked on the lake's surface back to where I was. It was unbelievable."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the reminiscent witch, but his wife, understanding his intentions, rested a hand on his lap and shook her head subtly. "Don't interrupt, dear. It is my first time seeing Minerva like this. Isn't it sweet? Let her be."

McGonagall did not hear Narcissa's whispers. "I invited him for tea. Oh, what a youngster I was. He asked many questions about this world. When he heard about Voldemort and the ongoing war, he became melancholy. It was because there was one as well in his own world, he said."

Naruto calculated quickly that it had to be during the Third Shinobi World War.

"He also said that he could try and help our fight, but that he therefore needed more information about wizarding magic. It is fortunate that he truly had no ill intentions for I believed him back then. I helped him locate a good library and he stayed in there, researching day and night for a week. I went back to my cottage; he'd promised he would come back when he was finished whatever he needed to find out. And when he did, he was grinning victoriously, holding the very scroll that I used earlier. He taught me the necessary chants and told me that it could be used to contact his village in his world, should I and this world wish for any assistance. He thanked me, saying that he had learnt countless things, but it was time for him to return. His village and team needed him back in his world, and away he walked, slowly. The wind loved him and shook the leaves from the trees to swirl around in the wake of his presence, and I could only watch his back growing smaller and smaller till it faded into the shadows of the forest."

Naruto was almost too afraid to ask. "What did he look like?" he whispered quietly.

McGonagall glanced at the young ANBU thoughtfully. "He had blonde hair and light blue eyes, but he was no European. That's why I found his appearance strange at first. You actually look very much like him, now that you have brought it up."

Naruto gulped. "His name?" he almost rasped, his voice roughened from longing expectation. Sasuke grabbed a hold of his partner's hand and rubbed it reassuringly with one thumb.

"He never did tell me his full name." McGonagall tapped her chin. "But he did tell me to call him…'Minato.'"

Naruto, who had been leaning back his chair on its two back legs, promptly fell out his seat. Sasuke was almost pulled down with him with their hands still grasped, but managed to keep his balance.

Tom pierced the blonde shinobi with searching eyes. "You know him?"

"He was my father and the Fourth Hokage of Konoha," Naruto replied softly once he'd gotten up and dusted himself off.

Draco frowned. "'Was?'" Harry elbowed him in the ribs, but Naruto only sighed. "He died shortly after I was born."

McGonagall brought her hands up to her mouth in shock. Sasuke's action of putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders softened her reaction, and she smiled, albeit with a tinge of sadness. "But he grew up to be a great wizard since he became the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Aa."

Xo-xo-xo

It was 2 a.m., and Naruto and Sasuke tucked themselves into the one spacious bed they now shared at Riddle Manor. Tom, the shinobi, and the others had discussed final plans the entire rest of the evening after McGonagall's story to the wee hours of the morning. Their first moves will be at the end of next week.

"It makes sense that the Yondaime was the one who came to this world and even created that seal, which is a fascinating mixture of both a jutsu and a spell," Sasuke pondered out loud, sliding his arm under Naruto's head.

"Aa, Ero-Sennin has always said that my father liked to experiment around to invent new jutsus, such as the Rasengan. He was probably trying out some new Time-Space technique, since, I'm assuming, by then he'd already developed the Jikukan Kekkai (Time-Space Barrier) and definitely the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

Sasuke snorted. "Speaking of which, the Yondaime was sure a show-off in front of McGonagall-san," he teased lightly, "going so far to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu that earned him the title as the Yellow Flash." The Uchiha brought his other arm to encircle Naruto, pulling the blonde close to him, breathing in the dobe's familiar scent. "Still, he was a master of Time-Space and Transportation jutsus."

Xo-xo-xo

_One week later…_

McGonagall imposed her authority as the Deputy Headmistress on the gargoyle grimly guarding Dumbledore's office. The old man himself was down in the Great Hall with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix as a few of them, McGonagall included, were instructed to relay the bare necessities of the information regarding the Order's decision to strike the Dark side tomorrow. Severus was amongst the ones who stayed in the Hall, charged with stalling Albus if ever he were to head toward his office.

McGonagall smiled satisfied, as she finally managed to slip past the wards without much trouble, which were designed to keep foreigners—such as Naruto and Sasuke, and even Kabuto—and unauthorized personnel, and were put up by Albus as an extra precaution when school had ended.

She strolled purposefully towards the cabinet storing the Pensieve. However, her hands froze on the handle when the voice of Phineas Nigellus Black cackled mischievously and victoriously, as if he'd caught a child stealing cookies in the kitchen. "It's about time, Minerva."

Surprised, McGonagall turned swiftly around. "Phineas, you were not sleeping?" She had bet on the paintings to be napping as they usually did at this time of day.

The former Headmaster sneered. "So I can miss this wonderful opportunity to witness you finally taking a stand and the very beginning of the old fool's fall? I'd rather not."

The long-faced previous Headmistress beside him yawned delicately. "Phineas, must you be so loud? Some of us trying to sleep here."

"Oh, Eoessa, my dear." Phineas' eyes even as a painting positively gleamed. "I'm so sorry to disturb you from your beauty sleep, but surely you don't want to doze through this grandiose scene." He gestured to McGonagall now standing stiffly in front of the unopened cabinet.

The past Headmistress gasped. "Minerva!" She turned to Phineas' portrait from her frame. "Shouldn't we wake the others? Quentin has been waiting for something interesting and extraordinary to happen here."

Phineas snorted. "Let the gramps and grans sleep. I could at last gloat to that stubborn Quentin so he would hand over that pack of Every Flavour Cigars he's been hoarding for years. Anyways, we could tell them when they wake up and—" he glanced briefly at Minerva—"of course, when Albus is absent from the office."

McGonagall gaped. The paintings were against Albus! "How…? Why…?"

Headmistress Eoessa grinned behind her fluttering fan. "Oh we know, sweetheart. Albus has done many activities in this room. Now, hurry on, go do what you have to do before he comes up here."

McGonagall looked thankfully at Phineas and Eoessa before pulling open the cabinet doors with one whoosh. Unconsciously holding her breath, she grasped the Pensieve with both hands. Fortunately, she did not lift it yet because Phineas suddenly broke the silence again, causing her to jump visibly.

"That phoenix has been staring at you for the entire time."

Sure enough, Fawkes was fixing intelligent, glistening eyes on the intruding witch with a mysterious tilt of its fine, fiery head. Then without warning, it opened its grand sweeping wings and flew elegantly towards McGonagall. The witch tensed in anticipation of an attack but it did not do so. Instead, the bright phoenix circled widely around McGonagall's head, its long, richly plumed tail feathers waving in the air.

"Hurry up!" Phineas hissed urgently.

Nodding firmly, McGonagall grabbed the Pensieve carefully and held the large basin to her chest tightly. Fawkes immediately swooped in on her. Once its talons closed lightly around the cloth on McGonagall's shoulder as not to pierce flesh, phoenix and witch disappeared in a burst of orange flames.

They reappeared seconds later on the edge of Little Hangleton. McGonagall dared not touch the perched magical bird, even after she freed her hands by shrinking the Pensieve. Fawkes took off from her shoulders, still silent.

"Thank you, Fawkes," McGonagall said with surprised wonder.

The phoenix dipped its head in acknowledgement and then vanished.

Meticulously covering the small Pensieve with a lid in order to prevent memories from spilling out, the Deputy Headmistress carefully put it into her pocket, taking out in exchange a brass button.

Tapping the large, flat button with her wand, a brief message magically etched itself on the smooth surface: _MM here. _With its limited space, only short letters and abbreviations were used to communicate to the other wizards and witches of the Dark army, Tom and Lucius included, who were waiting in the Portkey hub in an inconspicuous clearing in the overgrown forest surrounding Little Hangleton. Now the Dark army was updated on the current steps of their plan, and Tom and Lucius would not attack her when she approached the warded hub, thinking the intrusion into their barriers an enemy.

"I have shocking but good news," McGonagall said, the instant she handed the shrunken Pensieve to Tom. "We have the previous Headmasters' and Headmistress' support, as well as that of Fawkes. The phoenix brought me here from Dumbledore's office, saving me the trouble of having to leave Hogwarts grounds to Apparate."

"Brilliant." Tom tucked the little basin safely into his robes.

Fishing out a similar brass button as McGonagall's from before, the Dark Lord pressed down hard on its flat surface with two fingers. When he released the pressure, "_In TMR's hands. Go._" wrote itself on the button. He didn't risk exposing what exactly was in his hands, considering that every Death Eater possessed one of these communication devices. He stretched with casual flair, albeit with a dangerous glint in blue eyes, and a full smirk pulled at his lips in anticipation. "Now we wait for thirty minutes. The Ministry will never know what struck them."

_Flashback_

Tom spread out a wide blank parchment on the meeting table. He tapped his wand on the paper four times, corresponding to the four significant places shimmering into existence on the parchment: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the nearby Forbidden Forest, Little Hangleton and its own nearby woods, Diagon Alley, and the main Ministry building.

"To summarize then…" He circled the Forbidden Forest with the tip of his wand. "Professor McGonagall, you will return to the school as an Order member. When the Order is all meeting together, Naruto and Sasuke will transport the Dark army just outside of the Hogwarts barriers in the Forbidden Forest, since Severus has managed to inform us of the centaurs' neutrality in the war despite Dumbledore's attempts to recruit them, and Harry's successful negotiations with Firenze and the other clans that we are merely grouping temporarily on their territory's borders. This way, neither Dumbledore nor the Ministry will be able to track us, and the Apparition sounds will not alert the Light of our presence nearby." Tom nodded at Harry listening carefully on one side of the table. "With your refreshed powers from your recent birthday, you along with Draco will set up a spell around the Dark army to prevent them from being seen." He turned his attention to the shinobi. "Naruto and Sasuke will be in charge of hiding each aura to avoid being sensed or detected." The Dark Lord cast his eyes upon the map again. "This process will take a few hours. I don't want any of you to hurry, risking recklessness and mistakes. No one should be able to discover the Dark army surrounding Hogwarts." The young wizards and shinobi nodded in solemn understanding.

Tom directed his wand to one of the towers of the castle. "Professor McGonagall, once you have the go, which will be given by the warming-up of the button, you will go up to Dumbledore's office and steal the old crone's Pensieve."

The Deputy Headmistress patted her chest in confirmation, the area where the brass button resided in a hidden deep pocket.

Draco and the other graduated sixth-year Slytherins had come up with the brilliant idea of using a similar communication device as Dumbledore's Army in fifth year. It had been during the meeting that Draco and his friends had called together, while Naruto was assigned reconnaissance missions, and Harry and Sasuke were helping out at Riddle Manor in early to mid-July. The Slytherins had been collecting and buying brass buttons since that meeting, and spelling each and every one of them. They were then all distributed to the Death Eaters and various Dark wizards, many of whom had travelled from around the world to join the final battle.

"Professor, you will signal Lucius and I when you have Apparated just outside Little Hangleton, and will pass over the Pensieve here." Tom pointed at a minuscule white square amongst the green of the trees by the town—a Portkey hub. "Narcissa, you and the agreed fourth- to seventh-year Slytherins are already on standby at Diagon Alley. Once Lucius and I have the Pensieve, I will send out the message on those buttons. You will then lead the Slytherins on a public youth protest on the streets." Tom traced an imaginary line from the Ministry of Magic to Diagon Alley. "We'll give them half an hour. As the majority of the Aurors and Unspeakables are already in Hogwarts with Dumbledore, according to Severus, the remaining ones will be sent to put the demonstration under control, thereby falling for our distraction." He punctuated the last word with a sharp flick of his wand on the picture of Diagon Alley.

"Subsequently, Lucius and I will infiltrate into the Ministry." Tom looked over at the Malfoy patriarch. "We'll go into the central news room and pick out the more enlightening memories of Albus Dumbledore, airing it as the only channel that wizards and witches around Britain can watch. Fortunately, we still have several spies in the Ministry who have not come to the Dark headquarters to help rid of any…obstacles."

Lucius sneered. "I expect Fudge will be one of those obstacles. The coward hasn't taken one step out of his office since the ambush"—he wrinkled his nose in disgust—"earlier this summer."

"And Dumbledore's manipulations will be revealed to the country," Harry smirked.

"Exactly." Tom moved his wand tip to Hogwarts again. "The coot will find out sooner or later. He'd want to exact revenge, stop the airing, or something to that extent. Before he does though, Harry, you will lead the Dark army, lying in wait around Hogwarts, to attack the Light headquarters.

"Dumbledore would of course want to hide the TV's news from the Light army, and that's when Severus steps in."

_End Flashback_

**End of Chapter**

Xo-xo-xo

_A/N: I don't know if the wizarding world really has TVs or not, but we'll pretend for the sake of this fanfic that they do. They'll be magically-powered since I believe that they lack electricity. _

_Next chapter will be coming, hopefully soon, now that I know what I'm going to write._

_Thank you for sticking around!_


End file.
